Schwarze Engel weinen nicht
by Barry P
Summary: Drei Jahre sind seit dem Ende des Krieges vergangen. Hermine hat damals die geheime Verlobung mit Harry im Streit gelöst. Nach dem Studium kommt sie nach London zurück. Auf Grund ihrer hervorragenden Qualifikation wird sie in die Führungsriege...
1. Schmerzliche Erinnerungen

So, mal etwas Neues von mir. Diese Idee schwirrt mir schon lange im Kopf herum und nun beginne ich sie umzusetzen. Immer, wenn ich eine kleinere Schreibblockade beim "Falken" habe, werde ich eben an dieser etwas weiterschreiben. Ich hoffe, ihr reviewed und kommentiert ebenso gerne wie beim "Falken". Die Fortsetzung dort wird noch etwas dauern...

Vielen Dank meiner wunderbaren BETA Black Panther, die mir die gröbsten Ungereimtheiten ausräumt und mich immer wieder auf den Boden zurückholt.

**Dank an meine wunderbare Beta "BlackPanther", die mich immer wieder auf den Boden der Logik zurückholt!**

Und nun geht's los.

* * *

**Vorwort:**

_Drei Jahre sind seit dem Ende des Krieges vergangen. Hermine hat hat damals die Verlobung mit Harry im Streit gelöst und die glückliche Beziehung beendet. Nach dem Studium, wahrend sie keinerlei Kontakt mit ihrem Bekanntenkreis mehr hatte, kommt Hermine nach London zurück um einen anspruchsvollen Job im St. Mungos zu übernehmen._

_Auf Grund ihrer hervorragenden Qualifikation wird sie in die Führungsriege einer Ermittlergruppe „Internationalen Vereinigung der Zauberer (IVZ) aufgenommen, wodurch sie wieder auf ihre ehemalige große Liebe und Ex-Verlobten trifft. Dieser hat sich jedoch sehr verändert. Hin- und hergerissen zwischen Bewunderung, Wut, Hass und ... Liebe versucht Hermine ihren Weg zu gehen._

**Kapitel 1 – Schmerzhafte Erinnerungen**

Langsam schlenderte Hermine Granger den gepflasterten Weg zu dem schmucken Einfamilienhaus in der Londoner Vorstadt entlang. Dick eingemummt in ihren Wintermantel, den Schal über Mund und Kinn gelegt, genoss sie die ruhige Winterstimmung. Der eben einsetzende leise Schneefall legte sich auf Ihr Haar. Sie ließ ihren Blick durch dicht fallenden Flocken über das großzügige Grundstück ihrer Eltern schweifen, das deutlich die Handschrift ihrer naturverbundenen Mutter zeigte. Die Blumenbeete waren fein säuberlich mit Zweigen bedeckt und winterfest gemacht. Einzelne Büsche und Bäume neigten sich unter der Last des frisch gefallenen Schnees und zauberten eine einzigartige Winterstimmung.

Nach dem Ende des schrecklichen Krieges, der auch an ihrer Familie nicht spurlos vorübergegangen war, kauften sich Dan und Emma Granger dieses Anwesen, um ihre Zahnarztpraxis wieder zu öffnen. Ihr altes Haus auf der anderen Seite Londons war bei einem Angriff von Todessern , in der letzten Phase des Krieges, völlig zerstört worden. Voldemort hatte versucht, die Eltern der Freundin seines Erzfeindes Harry Potter in die Hände zu bekommen, war aber durch das schnelle Eingreifen der Ministeriumsauroren gescheitert. Unter dem Schutz des Orden des Phönix hatten die Grangers die letzten Monate des Krieges verbracht und gehörten so zu den Überlebenden. Harry Potter, der „Auserwählte", hatte dem dunklen Lord in einem bestialischen Finale den Garaus gemacht und so die Prophezeiung erfüllt.

Hermine Granger verzog schmerzlich das Gesicht, als sie an ihren ehemaligen Freund und Verlobten dachte. Noch immer waren nicht alle seelischen Wunden verheilt. Sie drängte die Gedanken zurück, was ihr in letzter Zeit immer leichter fiel. Sie würde nicht mehr in der Wut und Trauer versinken, die in der ersten Zeit der Trennung ihre Gefühle und Gedanken bestimmt hatten. Nach drei Jahren konnte man erwarten, dass man über einen Mann – auch wenn er Harry James Potter hieß – hinwegkommen sollte.

Die junge Frau erreichte das Haus und stieg die drei schneebedeckten Stufen hinauf, zu der großen Eingangstüre. Emma Granger hatte einen hübsch geschmückten Weihnachtskranz an der Türe befestigt, wie sie es jedes Jahr an Weihnachten tat. Hermine betrachtete das schmucke Kunstwerk, ehe sie den Knopf für die Klingel drückte und ein angenehm klingender Gong im Innern des Hauses zu hören war. Fast sofort öffnete sich die Türe und Hermine fand sich in einer engen Umarmung mit ihrer Mutter wieder.

„Hermine! Wie schön, dass Du schon da bist." rief die Ältere erfreut, als sie ihre Tochter aus der Umarmung entließ. Ebenso herzlich fiel die Begrüßung durch ihren Vater aus, der hinter seiner Frau gewartet hatte, um sein einziges Kind in die Arme zu schließen. Hermine strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, als sie die Wärme und Geborgenheit ihres Zuhauses wieder spürte. Emma Granger hatte es geschafft, im neuen Haus die Atmosphäre des alten Heimes wieder auferstehen zu lassen, so dass Hermine, wenn sie zu Besuch kam, immer das Gefühl hatte, das Heim ihrer Kindheit wieder zu betreten.

Hermine schüttelte sich den Schnee von Schal und Mantel und entledigte sich dieser Kleidungsstücke. Sie hatte sich nicht besonders schick gemacht, denn der traditionelle Vorweihnachtsabend fand immer in legerer Atmosphäre statt, einfach um noch etwas weihnachtliche Ruhe vor den hektischen Feiertagen, die Weihnachtsbesuche und Jahreswechsel so mit sich brachten, zu genießen. So trug sie nur eine bequeme Jeans und eine dunkelrote Bluse, die ihre Figur allerdings gut zur Geltung brachte. Ihr ehemals buschiges Haar hatte sie hüftlang wachsen lassen, was ihr ohnehin attraktives Aussehen noch unterstrich.

„Kommst Du gleich ins Wohnzimmer? Wir haben heute Abend überraschenden Besuch bekommen! Du wirst dich freuen."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn über den Enthusiasmus, den ihre Mutter an den Tag legte. Sie hatte keine Idee, welcher Besuch ihrer Eltern sie erfreuen sollte. Beide Großelternpaare waren vor Jahren verstorben und zu den wenigen Cousins oder Cousinen hatte Hermine keinen Kontakt. Dass jemand aus der Zaubererwelt ihr Eltern besuchen würde, hielt sie für unwahrscheinlich. Natürlich hatten die Grangers in ihrem aufgezwungenen Exil gegen Ende des Krieges zahlreiche Zauberer und Hexen kennen gelernt, jedoch ließ die Hektik, Ungewissheit und die allgegenwärtige Trauer durch die unvermeidbaren Todesfälle kein näheres Kennenlernen zu.

Emma Granger schmunzelte, als sie den Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Tochter sah, als diese versuchte, dahinter zu kommen, wer denn die Besucher sein könnten. Sie zog Hermine in das Wohnzimmer, wo sich ein Hermine nur zu bekanntes Paar aus den Sesseln erhob.

„HERMINE!" rief die Frau. „Wie schön dich wieder zu sehen!". Und schon fand sich Hermine zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag in einer heftigen Umarmung wieder.

„Mein Gott Tonks! Was macht ihr hier?" brachte Hermine noch heraus, ehe sie auch vom zweiten Überraschungsgast des Abends begrüßt wurde. „Remus! Es freut mich sehr, dich wiederzusehen."

„Ganz meinerseits, Hermine!" antwortete ihr ehemaliger Lehrer. „Es ist lange her!"

Bevor die drei das Gespräch fortsetzen konnten, forderten die Garngers dazu auf, Platz zu nehmen. Hermine setzte sich auf den noch freien Sessel, vor welchem noch kein Glas auf dem Tisch stand. Scheinbar waren Remus und Tonks schon länger hier, den zwei leere Rotweinflaschen und eine weitere angebrochene standen auf dem Tisch. Schon kam Emma mit einem weiteren Glas, das sie vor Hermine hinstellte und sogleich mit Rotwein füllte.

„Ja, es ist lange her!" beantwortete Hermine Remus' ungestellte Frage. „Drei Jahre oder?"

„Ja, drei Jahre und zwei Monate. Du siehst gut aus. Was hast Du gemacht, seit Du London verlassen hast? Und warum hast du dich nie mehr gemeldet? Wir alle haben dich vermisst. Vor allem Ron und Ginny." Tonks sah die Braunhaarige fragend an.

„Ich habe in Birmingham studiert und meine Heilerausbildung abgeschlossen. Ich wollte alles hinter mir lassen. Deshalb habe ich auch keine Eulen angenommen und nur Kontakt zu meinen Eltern gehalten. Es hat sich übrigens gelohnt. Ich konnte mich auf das Studium konzentrieren und habe letztes Jahr als Jahrgangsbeste abgeschlossen. Seit einem halben Jahr habe ich nun die Leitung der Abteilung für Fluchheilungs-Forschung im St. Mungos übernommen."

„Wow! Dann bist Du das also!" rief Tonks überrascht. Als sie den fragenden Blick Hermines bemerkte, lachte sie. „Du bist bei den magischen Brigaden seit Wochen Thema Nr. 1. Man erzählt sich, dass die neue Leiterin mit eisernen Besen kehrt. Den Gerüchten nach zu urteilen ist die neue Chefin der FHF-Abteilung eine wunderschöne Person deren Herz aus einer Mischung einer Eisprinzessin und eines Feuerdrachen bestehen soll. Die Abfuhren, die sich die hochrangigsten Ministeriumsbeamten bei ihren Avancen holten, scheinen legendär zu sein. Ich wäre nie darauf gekommen, dass du diese Person sein könntest. Stimmt es, dass du deinen Stellvertreter eigenhändig aus dem St. Mungos rausgeschmissen hast?"

Hermine wurde etwas rot um die Nase, als sie hörte, was über sie erzählt wurde. Remus schien allerdings gar nicht überrascht zu sein, was sie sehr verwunderte. Sie hatte in ihrer neuen Aufgabe so viel zu tun, dass sie sich für die Auffrischung alter Kontakte nie Zeit genommen hatte.

„Ja, das stimmt.", beantwortete sie die gestellte Frage. „Der Typ war so was von inkompetent, dass ich mich wirklich fragte, wie er jahrelang der Stellvertreter von Mr. Bronks sein konnte. Als er dann auch noch meinte, zudringlich werden zu können, in der Hoffnung, dann seinen Job zu behalten, habe ich ihn aus St. Mungos schneller rausgehext, als er Quidditch sagen konnte."

Hermine blickte interessiert zu Remus. „Es scheint, als ob dich das alles nicht sehr überrascht, Remus. Wusstest Du davon?"

Remus blickte ertappt zu Tonks, die ihn ebenfalls fragend ansah. „Jaaaah, ich weiß es seit ein paar Tagen. Das ist auch der Grund, weshalb wir heute hier sind. Es war die einzig gesicherte Möglichkeit, dich quasi ‚privat' zu treffen."

Hermine bemerkte den bösen Blick, den Tonks Remus zuwarf, der sich sichtlich unwohl fühlte. Da Tonks jedoch nichts sagte, wechselte sie das Thema.

„Und was macht ihr zwei beruflich? Tonks, bist Du immer noch Auror?"

„Na ja, ich kann ja nichts anderes. Außerdem helfen mir meine Metamorph-Eigenschaften in dem Job ungemein. Deshalb bin ich immer noch beim Ministerium beschäftigt. Aber nachdem unser guter Harry mit dem Monster Voldemort kurzen Prozess gemacht hatte und fast alle Todesser in Askaban sitzen, ist es ein leichter Job geworden."

Remus und Tonks entging nicht, dass sich Hermines Gesicht bei der Nennung ihres ehemals besten Freundes verzog. Schnell wechselte Hermine das Thema. „Und du Remus? Was ist mit dir? Lehrer in Hogwarts?"

„Nein, nach dem Krieg wurde mir eine Stelle beim englischen magischen Geheimdienst angeboten. Da ja die ganzen Abteilungen während des Krieges praktisch nicht mehr existierten, musste alles neu aufgebaut werden. Es ist viel Papierkram, aber mit den netten Kollegen macht es richtig Spaß." antwortete Remus.

Hermine freute sich für Remus. Er hatte es sein ganzes Leben schwer. Sein Los als Werwolf brachte ihm viele Anfeindungen ein. Sogar die Nicht-Reinblüter sahen auf Werwölfe herab. Die Werwolfsgesetze wurden nach dem Krieg allerdings abgeschafft. Heute waren die Werwölfe mehr oder minder integriert, was auch dem verbesserten Wolfsbanntrank zuzuschreiben war. Kein Werwolf musste sich mehr verwandeln, hatte aber zur Auflage, während des Vollmondes zu Hause zu bleiben.

Hermines Blick fiel auf die Hände der beiden. An der linken Hand glänzte jeweils ein schlichter goldener Ring. „Ihr seid verheiratet?" fragte sie überrascht.

„Nein, verlobt. Aber die Hochzeit findet in sechs Wochen statt. Du bekommst selbstverständlich ebenfalls eine Einladung und darfst natürlich auch einen Begleiter mitbringen." meinte Tonks verschmitzt. Sie wandte sich zu den Grangers, die das Gespräch der drei still aber interessiert mitverfolgten. „Mrs. und Mr. Granger, Sie sind natürlich auch eingeladen."

Emma klatschte in die Hände! „Au ja, eine Zaubererhochzeit wollte ich schon immer mal erleben." freute sie sich.

„Ja!" meinte nun auch Dan Granger. „Eigentlich dachten wir, dass unsere erste Zaubererhochzeit die unserer Tochter sein würde. Schon immer dachten wir, dass Harry einen Platz in unserer Familie bekommen würde. Jedenfalls sah es sieben Jahre lang so aus." Man sah den Grangers an, dass sie darüber enttäuscht waren.

Hermine zog ein wütendes Gesicht. „DAD! Wir haben das lange diskutiert. Es war meine Entscheidung die Verlobung zu lösen. Bitte fang nicht wieder davon an."

Schockiert sah Remus zu Hermine. „Verlobt? Du und Harry waren verlobt? Das wusste ich nicht. Was ist passiert? Ich dachte immer, dass ihr zusammen gehört, wie der Wind und die Wellen und nichts euch trennen könnte."

Hermine warf einen anklagenden Blick zu ihren Eltern, die das Thema angeschnitten hatten. „Eigentlich will ich nicht darüber reden. Aber es stimmt. Wir waren verlobt. Wir haben niemandem etwas davon gesagt. Nur meine Eltern wussten davon. Wir wollten das darauffolgende Jahr heiraten."

Hermines Gesichtsausdruck war undefinierbar. Wut, Hass, Trauer und Hilflosigkeit spiegelten sich in ihrem Gesicht. Fassungslos wurde sie von Remus und Tonks angestarrt, während ihre Eltern sie einerseits mitleidig, andererseits auch skeptisch ansahen.

Tonks war die Erste, die ihre Sprache wiederfand. Sie stand auf, setzte sich auf die Armlehne von Hermines Sessel und griff nach ihrer Hand. „Hermine," sagte sie leise. „Was ist passiert? Remus hat recht, ihr galtet immer als DAS Traumpaar in Hogwarts. Nie hat man Euch streiten sehen. Der zärtliche und liebevolle Umgang zwischen euch beiden ließ so manches Paar neidisch werden. Ihr habt so viel miteinander durchgestanden. Jeder sah, dass ihr füreinander bestimmt wart."

Mühsam behielt Hermine ihre Beherrschung bei. Eigentlich dachte sie, über Harry hinweg zu sein. Aber die Fragen von Tonks ließen die Erinnerungen wieder hochsteigen. Denn es stimmte. Sie WAREN das Traumpaar in Hogwarts. Jeder dachte, dass sie füreinander bestimmt waren und sagte das auch. Es war für beide die glücklichste Zeit, nachdem sie sich ihre Liebe gestanden hatten. Aber es war vorbei.

„Er hat mich betrogen!" flüsterte Hermine. „Harry Potter hat mich betrogen!" rief sie nun etwas lauter.

„WAS?" kam es nun von Remus. „Du hast ihn beim Fremdgehen erwischt? Ich kann nicht glauben dass Harry so etwas tun könnte."

„Aber es ist so!" flüsterte Hermine. „Nach dem wir unsere gemeinsame Wohnung bezogen hatten, kam ich eines Abends aus der Winkelgasse nach Hause. Harry konnte nicht mit, da er sagte, dass er einem Freund helfen musste. Hah! Freund, dass ich nicht lache. Ich war den ganzen Tag weg, da ich unsere Einrichtung vervollständigen wollte.

Als ich an diesem Tag bei Fortescues in der Sonne saß, diskutierten am Nebentisch einige Leute über Quidditch. Ich konnte nicht umhin zuzuhören, da sie ziemlich laut redeten. Ihr erinnert euch doch sicher an Corinna Spike?"

Remus nickte. „Wenn du die Quidditch-Jägerin meinst? Ja, ich erinnere mich." Tonks nickte zustimmend.

„Sie spielte damals für die Londoner Death Wings." fuhr Hermine fort. „Am Nebentisch diskutierten sie lautstark, dass ihr Mann die Scheidung eingereicht hatte, da er anscheinend herausfand, dass Corinna ihn seit längerem mit einem Anderen betrog. Ich wusste zwar, dass Harry Corinna kannte, habe aber dem Gespräch nicht viel Bedeutung beigemessen, bis ... ja, bis ich nach Hause kam. Da wir die Wohnung neu bezogen hatten, lag noch kein Apparierschutz drauf. Harry wollte den erst am nächsten Tag installieren. Ich apparierte also in den Flur. Ich rechnete nicht damit, dass Harry schon da war, da er ja sagte , dass es bei dem ‚Freund' länger dauerte. Ich ging ins Wohnzimmer und sah Harry mit einer schwarzhaarigen Hexe, dieser Corinna Spike, in einer innigen Umarmung. Ich sah gerade noch, wie sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte und sagte ‚Danke für diesen Nachmittag und danke für alles! Ich hab' dich lieb!' Dann disapparierte sie."

Remus und Tonks keuchten auf. Hermine verlor nun vollends die Fassung und stille Tränen der Wut strömten ihre Wangen hinab. Tonks nahm sie in den Arm und auch Emma gesellte sich zu ihnen und umarmte sie.

Nachdem sich Hermine einigermaßen gefasst hatte, erzählte sie weiter.

„Ich ließ vor Schreck meine Tasche fallen. Jetzt wurde mir alles klar. Das mitgehörte Gespräch bei Fortescues über das Fremdgehen von Corinna. Der Liebhaber war Harry! MEIN HARRY! Durch das Geräusch aufgeschreckt, drehte Harry sich um. Freudig lächelte er mich an und wollte mich in seine Arme ziehen. Geschockt und wütend vor so viel Unverfrorenheit zog ich meinen Zauberstab. Verblüfft sah er mich an. ‚Hermine, was soll das? Was ist los? Ist etwas passiert?

Ich starrte ihn an. ‚ES IST WAS PASSIERT? DAS FRAGST DU NOCH? ICH HASSE DICH! WIE KANNST DU MIR SO ETWAS ANTUN? ICH DACHTE DU LIEBST MICH?'

Ich sah wie er den Mund öffnete um zu antworten. Mit einem geflüsterten ‚Silencio' und hinterhergeschicktem ‚Pertificus Totalus' unterband ich jegliche Ausflüchte. Ich wusste genug und hatte genug gesehen. Ich brauchte seine verlogenen Ausreden nicht auch noch anhören.

‚WIE KONNTE ICH NUR AUF DICH HEREINFALLEN! WIE KONNTE ICH NUR SO DOOF SEIN! KLAR! DER GROSSE POTTER, DER-JUNGE-DER-LEBT UND EIN BÜCHERWURM!

UND POTTER? HAT ES SPASS GEMACHT MICH ZU VERARSCHEN! HABT IHR AUCH ALLE HERZLICH GELACHT? HAST DU ALLEN ERZÄHLT WIE DER UNSCHEINBARE BÜCHERWURM IM BETT IST? WAR ES ARG SCHLIMM, MIR ETWAS VORZUSPIELEN?

ABER DAS IST JETZT VORBEI! ICH VERLASSE DICH! ICH LIEBE DICH NICHT MEHR! ICH WILL DICH NIE, NIE WIEDERSEHEN! WAGE ES JA NICHT, MIR NOCH EINMAL ZU NAHE ZU KOMMEN! UND DAMIT DU ES WEISST: ICH HABE DICH AUCH NIE GELIEBT!

Nachdem ich diese Worte herausgeschrieen hatte, verließ ich die Wohnung."

Völlig perplex über das Gehörte lag einige Minuten Totenstille über dem Raum. Nur die Grangers sahen sich hilflos und doch wissend an. Es war Remus, der sich zuerst fasste und sich räusperte. „Nun, das erklärt allerdings vieles."

Hermine sah mit verheulten Augen auf. „Was erklärt vieles? Hat Euch der große Harry Potter nichts erzählt? War er zu feige dazu? Hatte er Angst, dass dann die ganzen Flittchen nicht mehr hinter ihm her sind?

Remus blickte erst zu Tonks, dann zu Hermine und senkte dann den Blick. „Harry ist nicht mehr da. Harry muss an genau diesem Tag verschwunden sein. Ich hatte noch einen Termin mit ihm, denn er wollte ja bei uns im Geheimdienst einsteigen. Als er nicht erschienen ist, machte ich mir Sorgen. Ich apparierte zu eurer neuen Wohnung. Er war nicht da. Auf dem Wohnzimmertisch lag ein Pergament mit seiner Handschrift. Warte, ich trage es seither immer bei mir."

Er griff in seine Robentasche und zog ein lädiert aussehendes Pergament aus der Tasche. Während er es Hermine hinüberreichte, sagte er: „Das ist das letzte Lebenszeichen, das ich von ihm gesehen habe. Harry ist seither verschwunden. Ich habe seit drei Jahren nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Niemand hat das. Das Ministerium hat der Presse verboten, darüber zu schreiben."

Hermines Hände zitterten, als sie das Pergament auseinander faltete. Zahlreiche Flecken zeugten davon, dass Tränen auf das Pergament getropft waren. Auf ihren fragenden Blick hin sagte Remus: „Es sind nicht meine Tränen. Es können nur Harry's sein."

„_Ich brauche einige Zeit für mich alleine.  
Bitte sucht mich nicht, Ihr werdet mich nicht finden.  
Macht Euch keine Sorgen, mir wird es gut gehen.  
Wir sehen uns bald wieder._

_Harry"_

Hermine schluckte, als sie das Pergament an Remus zurückgab. Er steckte es ein und sah mit einem kummervollen Blick zu Hermine. Nach mehreren Minuten des bedrückten Schweigens klatschte Emma in die Hände.

„Es ist wie es ist und wird kommen wie es soll. Bitte lasst den Kopf nicht hängen und uns die Freude am Fest nicht verderben. Hermine, Liebes, mach Dich frisch. Dann setzen wir uns in die Küche und essen zu Abend."

Remus und Tonks folgten den Grangers in die Küche, während Hermine sich ins Bad aufmachte, um ihre verheultes Gesicht zu kühlen und sich etwas zurechtzumachen.

In der Zwischenzeit nahmen die Grangers, Tonks und Remus am Esstisch Platz. Remus warf Emma und Dan einen Blick zu. „Sie scheinen die Meinung von Hermine nicht zu teilen?"

Dan seufzte auf. „Wir hatten lange Gespräche mit Hermine. Das, was sie erzählt hat, passt so gar nicht zu Harry, wie wir ihn kennen."

Sein Frau nickte betrübt. „Was mich stört ist, dass sie Harry nicht zu Wort hat kommen lassen. Aber ich verstehe sie auch. Sie ist sehr verletzt. Wo Harry wohl ist und ob es ihm gut geht?"

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Harry ist ein sehr mächtiger Magier. Wenn er nicht gefunden werden will, dann hat niemand eine Chance, ihn aufzuspüren."

Hermine kam zurück und hatte die letzten Worte mitbekommen.

„Zum seinem Glück!" rief sie aufgebracht. „Wenn er mir über den Weg läuft, hexe ich ihn ins nächste Jahrtausend! Können wir jetzt endlich von etwas anderem reden, als von diesem betrügerischen Bastard?"

Die Grangers, Remus und Tonks warfen sich betretene Blicke zu, während sich Hermine am Tisch niederließ.

„Du erwähntest vorhin einen Grund, weshalb ihr hier seid? Nicht, dass ich mich nicht freue, euch zu sehen, aber du erwähntest was?"

Remus nickte. „Ja, wir sind nicht ohne Grund hier, wenn auch Tonks noch nicht weiß warum. Wie du inzwischen weißt, arbeite ich beim Magischen Geheimdienst. Die Hauptarbeit dort ist das Zusammentragen von Fakten und das Herausfinden von Zusammenhängen. Überall auf der Welt gibt es diese Magischen Geheimdienste und seit dem Krieg arbeiten diese sehr eng zusammen, damit so etwas wie Voldemort nie wieder passieren kann.

Alle Geheimdienste arbeiten unter dem Dach der IVZ. Seit zwei Jahren hat die IVZ absolute Weisungsbefugnis über Geheimdienst, Magische Brigaden und die Aurorenzentralen der Länder. Nur der jeweilige Minister kann sein Veto einlegen.

Seit einigen Monaten häufen sich die Hinweise, dass wieder etwas im Untergrund am Köcheln ist. Die Hinweise kommen zeitgleich aus mehreren Ländern. Es wurde eine Projektgruppe gegründet, die das Geschehen untersuchen soll. Das ist Geheimdienstarbeit, wie man sie aus dem Muggelfernsehen kennt. Mit verdeckten Ermittlern, Tarnung, Einsatz, Razzien usw. Mehrere Nationen arbeiten zusammen. Die zentrale Stelle für diesen Fall ist der Magische Geheimdienst Englands, also wir. Bei uns laufen die Fäden zusammen.

Morgen kommen zwei Top-Agenten der IVZ, die unsere Gruppe leiten werden. Wir suchen noch eine Person mit bestimmten Voraussetzungen. Der Kandidat sollte über eine hervorragende Heilerausbildung verfügen sein, die vornehmlich auf Fluchschäden spezialisiert ist, aber auch alle anderen Bereiche der Heilkunst abdeckt. Wenn möglich, sollte die Person über gutes Basiswissen verfügen, einen analytischen Verstand besitzen und sich wehren können. Nun, ich kenne nur eine Person, die dies alles in sich vereinigt. DU!".

Nach diesem relativ langen Monolog lehnte Remus sich zurück und sah Hermine gespannt an. Diese blickte nachdenklich auf ihren Teller.

„Wie ist die Struktur der Gruppe und die Hierarchie?" wollte sie wissen.

Remus dachte kurz nach: „An der Basis arbeiten etwa 60 Geheimdienstleute aus 12 Ländern. Diesen übergeordnet ist das Gremium, welches die Operationen leitet, die Gruppen einteilt, die Berichte sondiert usw. Hier würdest du auch mitarbeiten. Dieses Gremium untersteht direkt der IVZ."

„Also den beiden Top-Agenten?" Hermine zog skeptisch die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ja, den Top-Agenten. Du brauchst nicht so skeptisch zu schauen. Die IVZ beschäftigt für solche Angelegenheiten ausschließlich Top-Agenten. Und das Top ist sprichwörtlich. Jedes Land, das der IVZ angehört, muss jährlich 20 Zauberer und Hexen abstellen, die Interesse an der Ausbildung zum IVZ-Agenten haben. Im Normalfall schafft es alle 2 Jahre ein einziger Agent, die Ausbildung bis zum höchsten Grad durchzustehen. Die Ausbildung dauert zwei Jahre ohne Urlaub, ohne Feierabend und ohne Wochenende. Die magische Kraft, die nachgewiesen werden muss, ist enorm. Auch die Ausbildung in Muggelwaffen, Nah- und Schwertkampf und Überlebenstraining sind Bestandteil der Ausbildung. Ich habe Agenten gesehen, die die Ausbildung abgebrochen haben. Sie erzählen, dass es der reinste Horror sei."

Hermine nickte. „Also werden eiskalte Kampfmaschinen herangezüchtet."

„Nein. Die Ausbildung ist umfassend. Wer nur annähernd nicht die ethischen Grundsätze verinnerlicht, wird nicht zugelassen. Es werden zwar alle Arten der Magie gelehrt, auch dunkle und schwarze, aber die charakterliche Überwachung hat Vorrang. In jedem Lehrgang, bei jeder Prüfung und in jedem Einsatz sind psychologische Tests versteckt, die unweigerlich aufdecken, ob der Kandidat geeignet ist. Was meinst Du, weshalb pro Jahr von 240 Bewerber gerade mal 5-8 die Ausbildung in der höchsten Stufe beenden und höchsten 3 die Prüfung zum Top-Agenten bestehen?"

„Was passiert mit den Durchgefallenen?"

„Oh, je nach Stadium der Ausbildung werden sie in den verschiedensten Bereichen eingesetzt. Nur können sie keine „Schwarzen Engel" werden."

„Schwarze Engel? DIE Schwarzen Engel?" fragte nun Tonks verwundert?

Remus nickte: „Ja, so werden die genannt, die die mörderische Ausbildung bis zum höchsten Grad bestanden haben."

„Und diese sogenannten Top-Agenten morgen sind demnach Schwarze Engel?".

„Ja, sind sie. Wenn Du diesem Gremium beitrittst, dann unterstehst deren Befehlsgewalt."

Hermine dachte eine Weile nach. Die Jobbeschreibung klang verlockend. Und wer würde nicht gerne mal einen der legendären Schwarzen Engel leibhaftig kennen lernen? Und Morgen wären es sogar zwei davon.

Hermines Entscheidung war gefallen. Sie nickte Remus zu. „Ich mache mit, wenn es sich mit meiner Arbeit im St. Mungos vereinbaren lässt."

Remus lächelte sie an: „Ich wusste es! Und mach Dir um deinen Job keine Sorgen. Wir bringen beides aneinander vorbei. Außerdem stellt uns die IVZ eine kompetente Vertretung für Dich, solltest Du dringend weg müssen."

TBC


	2. Überraschende Begegnungen

Vielen Dank für Eure Reviews!

Zu den Fragen:

**Poetica:** Du hast recht. So würde man das nicht erzählen. Eigentlich wollte ich es mit einem Backflash beschreiben, was vielleicht besser gewesen wäre. Natürlich ist Harry unschuldig. Der Leser kann das ruhig mitbekommen, solange er auch die Sicht Hermines versteht.

**all:**Diese FF hat ihren Anfang in einer Idee, die ich hatte und eigentlich sollte sie einfach "quick and dirty" niedergeschrieben werden. Anscheinend entwickelt es sich wohl doch noch zu einer ausgewachsenen FF. Ich werde aber nicht all zu viel Wert auf die Orientierung an den Originalromanen nehmen. Sei es Charaktere (klar, grob entsprechen sie dem Original, aber lasst mir doch den Spaß, z.B. Hermine in Gefühlsdingen ein Brett vor den Kopf zu geben, obwohl sie schlau genug sein müsste, dahinter zu steigen. Ist ja beim Falken auch nicht anders :-D). Auch werde ich mich nicht rechtfertigen, wenn Zauber oder Artfekate eigentlich nicht möglich sein sollten, oder die Regierungs-, Ministeriums und IVZ-Struktur nicht unbedingt logisch erscheinen. Beispiele gibt es in diesem Kapitel.

**Bin gespannt, was ihr zu diesem Kapitel zu sagen habt. Ach ja, wenn ihr mich schlagt, kann ich nicht weiterschreiben.**

* * *

Mein Dank gilt wieder meiner BETA **Black Panther**, die immer so schön schnell meine Kapitel gegenliest.

**Kapitel 2 - Überraschende Begegnungen**

Wie abgesprochen traf sich Hermine am nächsten Morgen mit Remus und Tonks im Atrium des Ministeriums. Hermine war etwas nervös, war sie sich doch nicht sicher, ob ihre Entscheidung, der Ermittlergruppe beizutreten, richtig war. Remus schien ihre Zweifel zu erkennen und lächelte ihr ermutigend zu. Dann drückte er ihr einen Portschlüssel in die Hand.

„Dies ist dein persönlicher Mehrfach-Portschlüssel. Er funktioniert ausschließlich mit deiner magischen Signatur und bringt dich in das Hauptquartier des Magischen Geheimdienstes. Tonks und ich haben einen ähnlichen Portschlüssel. Lass uns hier verschwinden." Er berührte seinen Portschlüssel mit dem Zauberstab und verschwand. Tonks nickte ihr ermutigend zu. Hermine atmete tief durch, berührte ihren Portschlüssel mit dem Zauberstab und spürte fast sofort das unangenehme ziehen. Fast gleichzeitig mit Tonks erschien sie in einer weiträumigen Halle. Große Bogengänge teilten die Halle in verschiedene Zonen. Geschäftig liefen Zauberer unterschiedlichster Nationen durch die Halle. Kaum einer achtete auf den anderen.

Remus stand in der Nähe und winkte die beiden Frauen zu sich. „Willkommen in der Zentrale des Magischen Geheimdienstes. Normalerweise ist hier in der Halle nicht so viel los, aber heute kommen auch die Agenten der anderen Geheimdienste an und müssen den Räumlichkeiten zugeteilt werden. Da wir zur Führungsgruppe gehören, werden wir unsere erste Besprechung oben im kleinen Konferenzsaal haben. In einer halbe Stunde sollen die beiden Agenten der IVZ ankommen. So lange können wir uns einen Kaffee genehmigen. Vielleicht treffen wir in der Cafeteria noch andere Mitglieder des Führungsstabes."

Hermine konnte nur nicken und folgte dann Remus die breite Treppe nach oben. Sie betraten einen hohen Flur, von dem zahlreiche Milchglastüren abzweigten. Die Schatten hinter dem Glas ließen vermuten, dass auch dort geschäftiges Treiben herrschte. Am Ende des Ganges traten sie in eine freundlich eingerichtete Cafeteria. Es roch nach Kaffee und frischem Gebäck. Remus führte Hermine an einen Tisch, an dem schon vier Personen saßen. Diese sahen zu den Neuankömmlingen. Bevor Hermine auch nur eine der Personen richtig registrieren konnte, stellt Remus sie auch schon vor.

„Meine Herrschaften, darf ich Euch unser neuestes Mitglied vorstellen? Dr. Hermine Granger von der Fluchforschung im St. Mungos. Diese Herren sind Mr. Mike Harrington, Dr. Claude Mertier, Mr. Sean Cafu. Mr. Draco Malfoy dürftest Du ja kennen. Sie sind allesamt Mitglieder des Führungsstabes."

Bei der Nennung des letzten Namens zuckte Hermines Blick überrascht zu der Person am Ende des Tisches. Tatsächlich, das war Draco Malfoy, der ihr kurz und emotionslos zunickte. Hermine begrüßte alle Anwesenden freundlich. Mike Harrington war ein großgewachsener, attraktiver Mann, dessen Alter sie auf etwa Anfang dreißig schätzte. Claude Mertier war deutlich älter, hatte graumeliertes Haar und machte einen distanzierten aber freundlichen Eindruck. Sean Cafu schien italienische Vorfahren zu haben. Seine südländischen Gesichtszüge lächelten sympathisch. Überrascht registrierte Hermine, dass von der üblichen Arroganz des ehemaligen Slytherins nichts zu bemerken war. Er schien seit ihrem letzten Zusammentreffen gereift zu sein. Seine Gesichtszüge warne markanter geworden. Auch seine glatten blonden Harre trug er etwas länger, bis zu den Schultern.

Eine Bedienung brachte Kaffee und Croissants für die Neuankömmlinge. Hermine beteiligte sich nicht an der nun beginnenden Unterhaltung, hörte jedoch aufmerksam zu. Die Anwesenden schienen sich schon alle zu kennen. Scheinbar gehörten sie alle schon länger dem magischen Geheimdienst an. Es wurde darüber spekuliert dass Minister Treatman persönlich kommen würde, um die „Schwarzen Engel" zu begrüßen. Alle am Tisch schienen gehörigen Respekt vor den Agenten der IVZ zu haben.

Als Remus zur Uhr schaute, drängte er zum Aufbruch. „Die Agenten der IVZ dürften nun eingetroffen sein. Machen wir, dass wir in den Konferenzsaal kommen. Ich glaube nicht, dass mit unseren zukünftigen Vorgesetzten gut Kirschen essen ist, wenn wir schon am ersten Tag mit Disziplinlosigkeiten kommen."

Sie stellten das benutzte Geschirr auf die Tabletts zurück und verließen die Cafeteria. Wiederum schritten sie einen langen Gang entlang an dessen Ende eine Doppeltür weit offen stand. Neben der Türe bemerkte Hermine drei Personen, die in ein angeregtes Gespräch vertieft waren. In einer der Personen erkannte sie den Minister, der vor einem Jahr in das höchste Amt der Zauberergemeinschaft gewählt worden war. Nach Hermines Meinung machte er einen hervorragenden Job. Die anderen beiden Gestalten standen mit dem Rücken zu ihr. Sie waren hochgewachsen und trugen königsblaue Umhänge, die auf dem Rücken mit einer komplizierten Rune bestickt waren. Hermine erkannte auch das Symbol der IVZ sowie auf der einen Person einen zum Sprung bereiten Panther, auf der anderen einen imposanten Gebirgsadler. Alle drei Symbole waren zu einem komplexen Ganzen zusammengefügt. Die Kapuzen der beiden Gestalten verdeckten die Sicht auf ihre Gesichter, aber Hermine war sich sicher die Agenten der IVC oder besser gesagt, die angekündigten „Schwarzen Engel" vor sich zu haben. Die kleine Gruppe ging an den Dreien vorbei in den Konferenzsaal.

Der Konferenzsaal entpuppte sich eher als Hörsaal, wie man ihn in den Universitäten vorfand. Die in einem Halbkreis angeordneten Sitzplätze erhöhten sich nach hinten, so dass man von jedem Platz aus einen guten Blick auf die große Bühne hatte, die sich im unteren Teil des Saales befand. Vor jedem Sitzplatz stand ein Tischchen. In den unteren zwei Reihen standen auf den Tischchen Getränke sowie Feder und Pergament. Zwei Drittel der Sitze waren schon besetzt. Die sieben neu Angekommenen setzten sich in die zweite Reihe auf nebeneinander liegende Plätze. Nach wenigen Minuten kamen noch weitere Zauberer und Hexen, so dass nun fast alle vorbereiteten Plätze belegt waren.

Schlagartig verstummten die leise geführten Gespräche, als der Minister mit den beiden Blaugekleideten eintrat. Noch immer trugen die Gestalten ihre Kapuzen und so sehr Hermine auch versuchte, einen Blick auf die Gesichter zu erhaschen, es war nicht möglich. Ein Zauber schien zu verhindern, dass man die Gesichter erkennen konnte.

Da Hermine nun zum ersten Mal die Gestalten von vorne betrachten konnte, sah sie auf den ersten Blick, dass eine der beiden Personen weiblich sein musste. Sie hatte eine etwas zierlichere Gestalt. Die andere Person war einen halben Kopf größer und breitschultriger. Fasziniert beobachtete Hermine den geschmeidigen Gang der beiden Agenten. Sie schienen völlig im Einklang mit ihrem Körper zu sein und kaum den Boden zu berühren. Jede Bewegung war kontrolliert und selbstsicher.

Der Minister trat an das Rednerpult und die beiden IVZ-Agenten stellten sich in einem Meter Abstand hinter ihn, als wären sie seine Bodyguards. Sie schienen aufmerksam jeden einzelnen Anwesenden zu mustern und immer noch konnte man nicht ihre Gesichter sehen. Der Minister schien guter Dinge zu sein. Er drehte sich nochmals um und wechselte einige leise Worte mit dem männlichen Agenten. Dieser nickte leicht mit dem Kopf und Minister Treatman wandte sich seinem gespannten Publikum zu.

„Liebe Mitarbeiter und Mitarbeiterinnen des Ministeriums, des Geheimdienstes und der magischen Brigaden. Aktuelle Ereignisse in vielen Ländern haben uns auf eine latente Bedrohung aufmerksam gemacht. Die Beweise, die bisher von allen Geheimdiensten gesammelt wurden, haben die Vereinigte Zaubererschaft unter dem Dach des IVZ hellhörig gemacht.

Sie alle haben sich entschlossen, der Zauberergesellschaft einen wichtigen Dienst zu erweisen und in dieser neugegründeten Kommission mitzuarbeiten. Sie alle haben den bindenden magischen Vertrag geschlossen, alle ihre Kräfte für das Projekt einzusetzen, die Befehle ihrer Vorgesetzten bedingungslos im Rahmen der bestehenden Gesetze auszuführen und über dieses Projekt und alles was sie hier erfahren, gegenüber Außenstehenden Stillschweigen zu bewahren.

Wie wichtig die IVZ die heraufziehende Gefahr nimmt, sehen sie daran, dass sie uns für die Führung dieser Kommission gleich zwei ihrer besten Agenten geschickt haben. Es ist mir eine Freude, Ihnen die Führungsleute vorzustellen.

Zu meiner linken sehen Sie Amanda Circe Mowian. Sie ist seit sechs Jahre bei der IVZ. Sie hat vor einem Jahr die höchste Stufe der IVZ-Ausbildung abgeschlossen und dabei 1784 der möglichen 2004 Punkte erreicht. Damit zählt sie zu den vier besten Absolventen der IVZ-Akademie und ist Leutnant der Schwarzen Engel!"

Die linke Gestalt trat vor und nahm ihre Kapuze herunter. Zum Vorschein kam ein junges, fein gezeichnetes, hübsches Gesicht mit scharfer Nase und ausdrucksvollen blauen Augen, die kühl aber nicht überheblich in die Anwesenden musterte. Die augenscheinlich langen schwarzen Haare trug die Frau zu einem strengen Zopf geflochten. Da Ihre Robe an der Vorderseite offen war, konnte man eine schlanke, jedoch wohlproportionierte frauliche Figur erahnen. Amanda neigte kurz ihren Kopf, bevor sie wieder einen Schritt zurücktrat.

Der Minister wartete den kurzen Applaus ab, ehe er fortfuhr:

„Zu meiner Rechten sehen sie Captain James Evans. Er ist nun drei Jahre bei der IVZ. James Evans ist es gelungen, die höchste Stufe der IVZ-Ausbildung als Jüngster abzuschließen. Nicht nur, dass er damit der jüngste Absolvent der umfassendesten Ausbildung der Welt ist, nein, er ist auch der Einzige, der die Prüfungen mit der Höchstzahl von 2004 Punkten erreicht hat. Das gab es seit Gründung der IVZ noch nie. Wenn man den Werdgang des jungen Mannes kennt, verwundert es nicht, dass er zu solchen Leistungen fähig ist.

Es ist schon für normale Zauberer fast unmöglich, auch nur einen Teil der Ausbildung durchzustehen. Um so stolzer bin ich, dass es ein Bürger Großbritanniens ist, der diese sensationelle Leistung geschafft hat und der sein grundlegendes Rüstzeug in Hogwarts erlernt hat."

Minister Treatman hielt in seiner Rede kurz inne. Die Anwesenden sahen sich irritiert an. Niemand kannte einen James Evans, der in Hogwarts zur Schule ging. Hermine runzelte die Stirn und sah interessiert zu der blaugekleideten Gestalt. Remus schien intensiv nachzudenken. Automatisch brachte er den Namen Evans mit Lily Evans in Verbindung. Diese hatte aber nie von einem Verwandten mit Vornamen James gesprochen. Langsam schien ihm jedoch ein Gedanke zu dämmern. Er neigte sich zu Tonks und begann mit ihr zu tuscheln, während beide kurze Blicke zu Hermine warfen. Diese bemerkte das und schaute fragend zwischen den Beiden und den drei Personen auf dem Podium hin und her.

Inzwischen war Evans vorgetreten. Seine Körperhaltung war aufrecht und entspannt und doch schien es Hermine, als würde eine gewisse Spannung von dem hochgewachsenen Mann ausgehen. Während der Minister weitersprach, zog der IVZ-Agent ebenfalls seine Kapuze vom Kopf. Zum Vorschein kam ein markantes, männliches Gesicht mit intensiv grünleuchtenden Augen. Der Mann warf kurz den Kopf einmal hin und her um seine – auch für Zauberer – langen Haare aus dem Unhang zu befreien, die ihm nun bis zwischen die Schulterblätter gingen.

Geschockte Stille breitete sich im Saal aus. Hermine war kreidebleich geworden. Der Minister fuhr in seinen Ausführungen fort: „Mit Stolz stelle ich Ihnen den Leiter dieser Kommission vor: Captain James Evans alias Lord Harry James Potter, Bezwinger des dunklen Lords, Träger des Merlin-Ordens erster Klasse und zahlreichen weiteren Auszeichnungen sowie jüngster und bester Absolvent der IVZ-Akademie.

Langsam erwachten die Anwesenden aus ihrer Erstarrung. Draco als erster begann langsam in die Hände zu klatschen. Gleich darauf folgten die anderen. Der Applaus wollte keine Ende nehmen bis sogar einige aufstanden und die anderen es ihnen gleichtaten.

Nur Hermine starrte weiterhin geschockt und kreidebleich auf ihren Ex-Verlobten, der seelenruhig neben dem Minister stand und keine Gefühlsregung zeigte. Auch im Gesicht der Frau regte sich nichts, doch schienen ihre Augen ob der stehenden Ovationen für ihren Partner vergnügt zu funkeln.

Remus sah besorgt zu der jungen Frau, denn DAS hatte er nicht erwartet. Langsam begann sich Hermines Gesicht zu röten. Remus reichte zu ihr hinunter, ergriff ihre Hand und drückte sie, um sie zu beruhigen. Sie sah zu ihm auf und zischte: „Was soll das? Ist das eine gottverdammte Falle für mich? Wusstest Du davon?"

Doch ein Blick in die immer noch geschockten Augen Remus' bewies ihr, dass auch er nichts davon wusste. Im allgemeinen Applaus ging die Szene unter, nur Tonks bemerkte den kurzen Blick, den James/Harry den beiden zuwarf.

Schließlich hob Harry Potter die Arme und rief: „Das genügt!". Der schneidende, befehlsgewohnte Klang der Stimme sorgte sofort für Ruhe.

Dieses mal war es der Minister, der zurücktrat und den Platz am Podium frei machte. Harry trat an das Podium und musterte die Anwesenden. Während gespannte Stille herrschte, sah Harry jedem einzelnen sah er kurz in die Augen. Auch Tonks, Remus und Hermine ließ er nicht aus. Remus hatte den Eindruck, dass der Blickkontakt mit Draco einen Tick länger dauerte, wusste aber nicht, ob er einer Täuschung unterlag.

Hermine erschauerte unter dem Blick der grünen Augen, die sie so gut kannte. Aber kein Erkennen, keine Wärme und auch nicht das Funkeln, das sie so sehr geliebt hatte, waren in seinen Augen zu lesen, während sein Blick genau so kurz wie bei allen anderen in ihren tauchte und dann zu Remus weiterwanderte. In Hermine tobte ein Gefühlssturm, der sie innerlich erbeben ließ. Sie hatte Mühe, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und keinen Regung auf ihrem Gesicht zu zeigen.

„Guten Tag Herrschaften. Einige von Ihnen kennen mich aus meiner Zeit hier in England. Diesen sollte bekannt sein, dass mir derartige Aufmerksamkeit zuwider ist. Bitte richten Sie sich danach. Trotzdem danke ich Ihnen für die Anerkennung, die Sie meiner Person zollten. Ich hoffe, es bleibt bei diesem eine Mal."

Harrys Stimme war so ganz anders, als Hermine sie in Erinnerung hatte. Irgendwie tiefer und sonorer. Auch schwang eine unterschwellige Kälte und Autorität mit, die ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Vergeblich versuchte sie Parallelen zu der zärtlichen und samtigen Stimme zu finden, die ihr so gut in Erinnerung geblieben war und die sie in ihren Träumen noch immer hörte. Dieser Mann, der da vorne auf dem Podium stand, schien außer dem Äußeren keine Ähnlichkeit mehr mit dem jungen Mann von vor drei Jahren zu haben. Paradoxerweise beruhigte das Hermine auf eine eigene Art. Dort vorne schien ein Fremder zu stehen, der nur zufällig Ähnlichkeiten mit ihrem Ex-Freund und Verlobten hatte. Sie zwang ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Worte, die der Schwarze Engel zu den Versammelten sprach.

„Als ich vor drei Jahren auf Grund außergewöhnlicher Umstände Großbritannien den Rücken kehrte, schwor ich mir, keinen Fuß mehr auf britischen Boden zu setzen." Kurz schweifte sein Blick zu Hermine, Tonks und Remus, verriet jedoch keinerlei Emotion. Nur Hermine glaubte eine kurzes Aufblitzen in seinen grünen Augen zu erkennen.

„Leider kann man es sich als Captain der Schwarzen Engel nicht immer aussuchen, wohin man beordert wird. Ich kann es auch aus persönlichen Gründen nicht zulassen, dass sich etwas wiederholt, was ich Zeit meines – zugegeben kurzen – Lebens, bekämpft habe.

Zahlreiche Berichte der IVZ-Agenten in aller Welt zeigen deutliche Anzeichen, dass die Ideologie Voldemorts weltweit wieder an Zulauf gewinnt. Reinblut-Fetischisten versuchen Gleichgesinnte um sich zu scharen und ihre verqueren Ansichten weiterzugeben. Erleichtert wird das auch durch die liberalere Einstellung der Regierungen. Noch kam es zu keinen bekannten Übergriffen, doch hegen unsere Analysten bei der IVZ die Befürchtung, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern kann.

Wir alle haben hoffentlich aus den Fehlern der Vergangenheit gelernt. Der Wahlspruch einer meiner Lehrer lautete „Immer wachsam". Wehret den Anfängen! Deshalb hat die IVZ beschlossen, diese Kommission ins Leben zu rufen. Da England vor einigen Jahren der zentrale Schauplatz der Reinblut-Bewegung war, und hier die meisten Magier mit unschätzbarer Erfahrung im Kampf gegen die Fanatiker zu finden sind, hat die IVZ beschlossen, die zentrale Leitung hier aufzubauen. Mit Leutnant Mowian und meine Wenigkeit haben Agenten und Spezialisten aus allen Mitgliedsländern mitgebracht, die uns unterstützen werden. Sie meine Herrschaften sind vom englischen Ministerium für Magie vorgeschlagen worden, die Kommission zu leiten. Sei es auf Grund ihrer reichhaltigen Erfahrung in den beiden Kriegen, sei es auf Grund individueller Leistungen und komplexem Basiswissen."

Wieder streifte Harrys Blick kurz Hermine.

„Bevor wir mit unserer Arbeit beginnen, möchte ich folgendes klarstellen. Ich habe die Leitung dieser Kommission unter mehreren Bedingungen angenommen. Eine davon ist meine absolute Befehlsgewalt. Alle Aktionen, die auf Grundlage dieser Kommission stattfinden, finden unter Kriegsrecht statt. Was das heißt, können und werden sie als erstes in den Richtlinien der IVZ, Seite 437-512 nachlesen. Nach dieser Lektüre haben sie ein letztes Mal die Gelegenheit, auszusteigen. Meine äußerst schlechten Erfahrungen im zweiten Krieg haben mich zu dieser Bedingung bewogen. Wir können uns weder Spione leisten, noch ist eine lasche Einstellung dem Gegner gegenüber akzeptabel."

Unter seinem harten Blick verstummte das aufkommende Getuschel sofort. Mit einer kurzen Handbewegung erschien auf jedem Tischchen ein an der richtigen Stelle aufgeschlagenes Buch mit dem angesprochenen Text. Viele Anwesende bemerkten überrascht die meisterhafte Anwendung stab- und wortloser Magie.

„Sie haben eine halbe Stunde. Danach kommen Sie bitte in alphabetischer Reihenfolge einzeln in mein Büro. Dort werden wir Ihnen individuelle Fragen beantworten und ihnen den Eid abnehmen. Meine Stellvertreterin, Leutnant Mowian, wird als Zeuge für den magischen Eid zur Verfügung stehen."

Harry wies mit seiner Hand auf eine offenstehende Tür im Hintergrund des Podiums.

„Ein Letztes noch. Ich erwarte auch in der Kommission den nötigen Respekt sowohl gegenüber Ihren Vorgesetzten als auch untereinander. Sie haben meine Stellvertreterin mit Leutnant Mowian und mich mit Captain Evans anzusprechen."

Diese Worte lösten eine erste Reaktion bei der ansonsten völlig ruhig zuhörenden Amanda aus. Scheinbar ungläubig sah sie zu Harry und die Überraschung war ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Den zuhörenden Kommissionsmitgliedern entging diese Reaktion nicht.

„Mit Respekt meine ich keinesfalls so etwas wie Unterwürfigkeit oder ähnliches. Derartiges ist mir zuwider. Ich erwarte ausschließlich respektablen Umgang, wozu ich das „Sie" ebenso zähle wie das Ansprechen mit dem Titel. Trotzdem bin ich überzeugt, dass wir eine Vertauensbasis finden werden, die Sie trotzdem nicht an der widerspruchslosen Ausführung von direkten Befehlen hindert. Wir beide, „ er sah zu Amanda, die ihn immer noch überrascht ansah, „habe jederzeit ein offenes Ohr für Sie, selbst wenn es private Probleme betreffen sollte, so lang sie mit Ihrer Arbeit zu tun hat.

Nun lesen Sie bitte den angegebenen Passus. Wir erwarten Sie in im Büro. Vielen Dank Minister, dass sie unsere Einführung mitverfolgt haben."

Er drückte dem Minister die Hand und schritt zusammen mit seiner Stellvertreterin in das angegeben Büro. Kaum war die Türe geschlossen, erhob sich erstauntes Tuscheln. Der Minister räusperte sich. „Bitte Herrschaften, ich weiß, dass es eine große Überraschung für Sie ist. Auch ich habe erst vor einer Stunde erfahren, wer sich hinter den angekündigten „Schwarzen Engeln" verbirgt. Bitte stellen Sie mir keine Fragen. Tun Sie was Captain Evans verlangt hat. Vorher kann auch ich keine Fragen beantworten. Ich kann Ihnen nur versprechen, dass die Sache mit dem Kriegsrecht nicht so heiß gegessen wird, wie der Kessel gekocht hat. Captain Evans hat aus bestimmten Gründen diese Sache gefordert. Diese Gründe werden Sie nach Ihrem Magischen Eid zweifellos erfahren. Solange bitte ich um Geduld.

Ich weise übrigens dringend darauf hin, den geforderten Respekt und auch die Anrede genauestens einzuhalten. Ich weiß, dass Captian Evans in diesem Fall aus unerfindlichen Gründen großen Wert darauf legt und äußerst ungehalten darauf reagiert, wenn dieses Forderung nicht eingehalten wird. Viel Glück und auf Wiedersehen."

Mit diesen Worten verließ der Minister den Versammlungsraum. Die Anwesenden beugten sich über ihren Text und lasen, auf was sie sich einlassen sollten. Nur Hermine saß immer noch geschockt auf Ihrem Platz und machte keine Anstalten, den Text zu lesen. Remus, der besorgt zu der Braunhaarigen sah, bemerkte es. „Hermine, reiß Dich zusammen! Lies endlich den Text."

Hermine sah auf. „Das brauche ich nicht," zischte sie. „Ich kenne den Text. Ich habe ihn schon mal gelesen.".

Remus sah sie skeptisch an. „Bist Du sicher? Was ist, wenn er seither geändert wurde? Und was denkst Du? Machst Du mit?"

Hermine sah mit einem bösen Blick zu ihm rüber. „Sag mal, spinnst Du? Ich werde doch wohl nicht mit meinem Ex-Verlobten, der mich auf so perfide Weise betrogen hat, als Vorgesetzten arbeiten und das noch unter Kriegsrecht?" rief sie aufgebracht, was ihr einen warnenden Blick von Remus einbrachte.

„Bitte Hermine. Lies es und denke noch mal darüber nach. Hör Dir wenigstens an, was sie zu sagen haben. Wir brauchen Dich."

„NEIN, NEIN und NOCHMALS NEIN!, ich kann das nicht! Remus, unter Kriegsrecht bin ich ihm völlig ausgeliefert. Wer weiß, was ihm noch alles einfällt..."

„Hermine, jetzt hör aber auf! Gerade Du solltest Harry besser kennen. Du weißt überhaupt nicht, was damals vorgefallen ist. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass eine so kluge Hexe wie Du so viel unbegründeten Hass gegen einen Menschen wie Harry entwickeln kann. Du kanntest ihn fast ein Jahrzehnt und niemals gab er einem von uns Anlass an eine Charakterschwäche zu glauben. Du hast ihn nicht einmal angehört, warum er das getan hat. Gut, er hat dich verletzt. Aber kannst Du wirklich glauben, dass Harry so böse und hinterhältig geworden ist?"

Hermine senkte ihren Blick. „Ich weiß es nicht. Es ist alles so verwirrend." flüsterte sie. Dann zog sie das Buch heran und begann zu lesen.

TBC


	3. Überraschende Rückblicke

**Wie immer besten Dank an die treuen Reviewer.**

**Zu den Fragen:**

_**Alter Muggel:**_ Natürlich hast Du recht. Aber nach dem Grundsatz, einfach mal schnell die Idee zu einer FF umzusetzten, ohne große Rücksicht auf solche „Kleinigkeiten" zu nehmen, nahm ich eben das, was mir am schnellsten in den Sinn kam. James Evans ist zwar ausgelutscht, aber trotzdem sinnig und passend in dieser Situation...

_**Pantai: **_Interessante Ansätze und so gar nicht weit daneben...

_**KRS 96:**_ Du hast recht. Leider! Mit ein Grund weshalb ich selber welche schreibe.

_**Kathleen und Hermine Potter, sowie Masternoop:**_ Danke!

**Cute_Lily:** Auch Dir meinen Dank! Ausführlicher an anderer Stelle (Du-Weisst-Schon-Wo) ;-)

* * *

_Dieses Kapitel ist (noch) nicht betagelesen, wird aber – nach erfolgter Kontrolle durch Black Panther – ausgetauscht._

**Kapitel 3 – Überraschende Rückblicke**

Lange Zeit herrschte Stille in dem Konferenzsaal, während die Anwesenden konzentriert die komplizierten Paragraphen des Kriegsrechtes der IVZ studierten. Ab und zu hörte man das Rascheln der umgeblätterten Seiten. Hermine schien sich noch immer nicht mit der neuen Situation angefreundet zu haben. Immer wieder hörte Remus von seiner Sitznachbarin ein missbilligendes Schnauben oder sah mit einem Seitenblick, dass die Braunhaarige leicht den Kopf schüttelte.

Remus konnte sich schwer auf den Text konzentrieren, denn immer wieder schlich sich ihm Hermines Situation in seine Gedanken. Besorgt musterte er ab und zu die junge Frau, die mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen die Paragraphen auf den Seiten überflog. Er wusste, dass Hermine mit ihrem hervorragenden Intellekt, ihrer unübertroffenen Kombinationsgabe und dem großen Wissen eines langjährigen Bücherwurms eine wichtige Rolle in der Kommission spielen sollte. Der Schock, dass einer der „Schwarzen Engel" sich als Harry entpuppte saß auch bei ihm noch tief. Wie stark musste Hermine erschüttert sein? Konnte die schlaue Hexe ihre verletzten Gefühle beiseite schieben? Konnte sie ihre irrationale Obsession, die Wut und den unterschwelligen Hass auf ihren ehemaligen Verlobten überwinden?

Remus schüttelte innerlich den Kopf und konzentrierte sich wieder auf seinen Text. Die Hälfte der zugestandenen Zeit war bereits verstrichen und er hatte noch einige Seiten zu lesen. Er konnte jetzt nicht mit Hermine reden, ganz zu schweigen davon, ihr helfen. Remus bezweifelte auch, ob Hermine ihm in dieser Sache überhaupt zuhören würde. Er hoffte nur, dass Harry, nein, Captain Evans, ihr die Sache in dem Einzelgespräch schmackhaft machen würde. Unter normalen Umständen wäre der Job die ideale Herausforderung für Hermine gewesen. Aber nicht, wenn das langjährige Ziel ihrer Wut und Enttäuschung nun ihr Vorgesetzter sein sollte.

Hermine hingegen gingen ganz andere Sachen durch den Kopf. Noch immer war sie wie betäubt und konnte sich kaum auf den Text konzentrieren. Harry wiederzusehen, den Mann, den sie mehr als alles auf der Welt geliebt hatte, der sie so damals so brutal aus ihrer glücklichen Traumwelt gerissen und in einen Abgrund aus Wut, Hass und Verzweiflung gestürzt hatte, hatte ihre Gefühlswelt in's Chaos gestürzt. Noch immer sah sie das Bild vor ihren Augen, wie er da vorne auf dem Podium stand, groß, hoch aufgerichtet, das Kinn erhoben, kalt und unnahbar. Sie verglich in Gedanken diesen Anblick mit dem jungen Mann, der so überrascht, und geknickt in der Ganzkörperklammer vor ihr Stand, als sie ihm seine Verfehlungen an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Nichts außer seinen grünen, tiefgründigen Augen und seinem feingezeichneten Gesicht, das in den letzten Jahren um einiges markanter geworden war, erinnerten mehr an den liebevollen, beschützenden und zärtlichen Mann, in den sie sich Hals über Kopf verliebt hatte und mit dem sie die glücklichste Zeit ihres Lebens verbracht hatte.

Hermine zwang ihre Konzentration auf den Text zurück. Er wurde tatsächlich in Teilen geändert, seit sie ihn das letzte Mal gelesen hatte. So war die Todesstrafe für Befehlsverweigerung völlig gestrichen worden. Die reformierten Gesetze hatten andere Möglichkeiten, empfindliche Strafen zu verhängen. Die Todesstrafe für Verrat war allerdings geblieben. Eigentlich hätte man auch diesen Passus streichen können. Geheimnisträger wurden im Regelfall mit dem unbrechbaren Schwur gebunden und konnten keinen Verrat begehen. Andererseits wäre diese Vorgehensweise zu aufwändig um alle Mitarbeiter vor Verrat zu schützen. So würde auch das Weitergeben zufällig mitgehörter Informationen empfindlich bestraft.

Ansonsten hatte sich nicht viel geändert. Hermine wunderte sich, dass Potter drauf bestand, dass die Ermittlungs- und Eingreiftruppe, wie Hermine diese neue Abteilung insgeheim nannte, unter Kriegsrecht zu arbeiten hatte. Dann stieß sie am Ende der Seiten auf einen Passus, den sie noch nie gesehen hatte.

„Sind die Mitglieder der Kommission und deren unterstellten Mitglieder der Abteilung mit dem magischen Eid an die Ziele und Statuten der genannten Kommission gebunden worden, ist ihnen unter Kriegsrecht ausdrücklich erlaubt, zur Erreichung der Ziele, zum Schutze ihrer Kollegen und zum Schutze der zivilen Bevölkerung alle verfügbaren und notwendigen Mittel einzusetzen. Dazu zählen ausdrücklich die Unverzeihlichen Flüche, andere tödliche Zauber, Flüche und Artefakte, sowie mechanische Waffen. So lange die handelnde Person Mitglied der Truppe ist, kann und darf sie nicht für die Folgen dieser Handlungen bestraft werden."

Der Absatz ging noch weiter und behandelte ausführlich Situationen und Folgen. Bei genauer Betrachtungsweise hatten die Mitglieder völlige Handlungsfreiheit. Eingeschränkt wurde der Passus nur dadurch, dass die meisten Situationen durch den Leiter der Kommission abgesegnet werden mussten, auch wenn diese nachträglich geschah.

Hermines intelligenter Verstand brauchte nicht lange, um zu verstehen, warum Harry so auf dem Kriegsrecht bestanden hatte. Zu lange war sie mit ihm zusammen gewesen, zu oft hatte sie mit ansehen müssen, wie er wieder und wieder den schlimmsten Verbrechern der Zaubereigeschichte gegenüber stand, weil zu lasch mit diesen Kreaturen umgegangen wurde. Es war mehr als offensichtlich, dass Harry nicht daran dachte, Gefangene zu machen.

‚Was, um Merlins Willen, hat Potter so hart gemacht?' schoss Hermine ein beunruhigender Gedanke durch den Kopf. Früher betrauerte jeden Tod, egal ob er gezwungen war, selbst zu töten, oder ob jemand durch die Hand der Todesser starb. Selbst wenn die Opfer völlig unbekannt waren, konnte er in tagelange, tiefe Trauer versinken.

Hermine war noch zu keinem Entschluss gekommen. Sie fürchtete sich davor, in das Büro zu gehen und alleine Harry gegenüberzustehen. Sie hatte so gehofft, ihn nie wiedersehen zu müssen und endlich über ihren Schmerz und ihre Qual hinwegzukommen. Konnte sie eine so professionelle Einstellung an den Tag legen und ihm – wie jedem anderen – gegenübertreten? Konnte sie ihre Wut und Enttäuschung im Zaum halten?

Wieder und wieder schüttelte sie leicht den Kopf. Sie kam auf keine Lösung. ‚Mut, Hermine. Wo bleibt der sprichwörtliche Gryffindor in Dir?'

Ein Klappen der Türe schreckte sie aus ihre Gedanken hoch. Amanda Mowian trat mit geschmeidigen Schritten aus dem Büro und stellte sich an das Pult. Mit neutralem Gesichtsausdruck glitten ihre Augen über die Versammelten.

Eine halbe Stunde zuvor:

Die Tür schloss sich hinter Amanda und Harry. Harry trat an das große Panoramafenster und sah auf die Landschaft Schottlands. Hinter ihm setzte sich Amanda in einen der bereitstehenden Sessel. Erzürnt verengte sie die Augen. „James, was sollte den das eben. Seit wann bestehst Du auf Etikette und das Anreden mit dem Titel? Ich konnte nicht glauben was ich da hörte!" Amanda hatte die Stimme nicht erhoben, aber die Verwunderung war deutliche herauszuhören.

Harry fuhr herum und fixierte sie mit einem stechenden Blick. „Amy, das geht Dich nichts an. Ich bin Dein Vorgesetzter und brauche meine Befehle nicht bei Dir zu rechtfertigen." zischte er. „Im Übrigen gilt dieser Befehl auch für Dich!". Sein Tonfall ließ keinen Zweifel, dass er seine Worte ernst meinte. Amandas Gesichtszüge verschlossen sich. Sie warf Harry einen wütenden Blick zu, ehe sich ihr schönes Gesicht zu einem neutralen Ausdruck wandelte. „Jawohl Captain Evans!"

Harry drehte sich wieder dem Fenster zu. Nach einer Weile erhob sich Amanda und trat hinter ihren Chef. Sie legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „James, was ist los mit Dir. Seit wir englischen Boden betreten haben, bist Du so anders geworden. Du hast nie erzählt, was Dich aus England weggetrieben hat. Seit ich Dich kenne, hast Du noch nie auf Deinem Rang bestanden. Du hast nie Deine meisterhafte Klasse und Dein Können vor anderen ausgespielt oder damit angegeben. Ich dachte vorhin, dass da ein völlig Fremder neben mir steht."

Harry reagierte nicht, schob aber auch nicht ihre Hand von seiner Schulter.

„James! Rede mit mir. Ich bin Deine Stellvertreterin. Wir müssen zusammenarbeiten und Du weißt, dass unsere gute Zusammenarbeit in der Vergangenheit zum großen Teil durch unser Vertrauen zueinander so erfolgreich war. James, bitte! Oder soll ich lieber Harry sagen?"

Für Amanda war es ein richtiger Schock gewesen, als der Minister sie am zentralen Portschlüssel-Ankunftspunkt in Empfang nahm und James sofort mit Lord Potter angesprochen hatte. Die ganzen Jahre hatte sie den Mann nur als James Evans gekannt und er hatte nie zu erkennen gegeben, dass er der berühmte Harry Potter war, der Voldemort besiegt hatte.

Harry drehte sich um und Amanda erschrak, als sie in seine Augen blickte. Noch nie hatte sie bei ihm so viel Trauer, Enttäuschung, ja sogar Verzweiflung in seinen grünen Augen gesehen. Wenige Augenblicke später hatte Harry sich gefangen und strahlte wieder seine neutrale Aura aus. Seine Augen wurden unlesbar und hatten wieder die tiefgründige, faszinierend grüne Farbe.

„Ich werde nicht darüber reden Amy. Es ist nichts, was mit unserer Arbeit zu tun hat und wird unserer Zusammenarbeit auch nicht beeinträchtigen. Ich halte es für notwendig, die nötige Distanz zu wahren. Ich bin hier bekannt wie ein wieder auferstandener Merlin und kann gerne auf stehende Ovationen verzichten. Ich hatte nie geplant hierher zurückzukommen. Nun bin ich jedoch hier und werde meinen Job machen. Aber ich werde das auf meine Weise tun. Und um Deine Frage zu beantworten: Ich bin Captain James Evans. Harry James Potter ist vor langer Zeit gestorben." Den letzten Satz flüsterte er und Amanda konnte ihn nur mit Mühe verstehen.

Amanda nickte enttäuscht. So gut kannte sie James und wusste, dass er zu diesem Thema nicht mehr sagen würde. Was war das nur geschehen, was diesen faszinierenden Mann so reagieren ließ?

Amanda rief die letzte halbe Stunde im Konferenzraum in ihr Gedächtnis zurück. Sie hatte die besondere Gabe, im Nachhinein alles Geschehene wie einen Muggelfilm wieder aus ihrem Gedächtnis abzurufen. Details, denen sie keine Beachtung geschenkt hatte, konnte sie so wieder analysieren. Diese Gabe hatten ihr und James schon oft geholfen.

Harry starrte immer noch aus dem Fenster. Sie setzte sich wieder, während sie nachdachte. Der Eintritt in den Konferenzraum, die Rede des Ministers, alles lief vor ihrem inneren Auge ab. Sie konnte nichts Auffallendes entdecken. Auch ihre Vorstellung lief völlig normal ab. Dann war James an der Reihe. Natürlich waren die Leute überrascht, den Bezwinger Voldemorts zu sehen und natürlich ließen sie ihrer Begeisterung freien Lauf. Sie standen sogar auf, um zu applaudieren. Doch halt. Da störte etwas den Gesamteindruck. In der Mitte der zweiten Reihe saß eine hübsche Hexe kreidebleich auf ihrem Platz. Weder war sie aufgestanden noch applaudierte sie. Sie sah nur völlig erstarrt auf James. Eine solche Reaktion war auch durch die Berühmtheit James nicht zu erklären. Sollte sie James näher gekannt haben? War sie der Grund der plötzlichen Verschlossenheit James'?

Amanda beschloss, die Braunhaarige weiter zu beobachten. Die erste Gelegenheit würde sich bei den folgenden Einzelgesprächen ergeben.

Amanda schreckte aus ihren Gedanken auf. James stand vor ihr. Sie registrierte erstaunt, dass ein kleines Lächeln seine Mundwinkel umspielte. Anscheinend hatte er sich wieder gefangen und sie hatte überhört, dass er sie angesprochen hatte. Fragend sah sie zu ihm auf.

„Ich sagte, es ist Zeit. Du kannst den ersten hereinholen."

Amanda erhob sich aus ihrem Sessel. Harry schritt zu dem imposant großen Schreibtisch und setzte sich dahinter. Auch das war eine Neuerung. Dei letzten Male, als sie diese Einzelgespräche führten, geschah dies fast von Gleich zu Gleich, meist in einer Sitzgruppe und in fast freundschaftlicher Atmosphäre. James hatte die einzigartige Gabe, selbst in einem freundschaftlichen Gespräch nie einen Zweifel daran zu lassen, wer die Autorität inne hatte. Trotzdem hatte man nie das Gefühl, er wäre überheblich oder gar arrogant und seine Untergebenen liebten ihn, trotz seines erheblich jüngeren Alters, dafür.

Es wurde ein langer Tag für die beiden IVZ-Agenten. Amanda bewunderte die Menschenkenntnis, die Harry in diesen Situationen bewies. Mit schlafwandlerischer Sicherheit stellte er die Fragen und zeigte jedem Kandidaten auf, wo seine Stärken und Schwächen lagen. Dieses, für die IVZ unübliche Verfahren, war von James eingeführt worden. Jede neugegründete Operationseinheit wurde zu Beginn diesem Verfahren unterzogen. Keiner konnte sich der Ausstrahlung des Schwarzhaarigen entziehen. Wer sich überschätzte, wer mit Können und Wissen übertrieb, wurde von James gnadenlos in die Schranken verwiesen. Oftmals funktionierte der Test auch in die andere Richtung. Mehr als einmal hatte James Talente aufgedeckt, von denen die Protagonisten selbst keine Ahnung hatten.

Noch nie hatte sich James in einem seiner Kandidaten geirrt. Amanda verdächtigte ihren Vorgesetzten schon lange, dass er bewusst oder unbewusst eine besondere Art des Legilimens einsetzte. Irgendwie schien James diese Art des „Gedankenlesens" völlig anders einzusetzen als der ganze Rest der Zaubererwelt. Mehr als einmal hatte er seine Mitstreiter aus Gefahrensituationen gerettet, in dem er „spürte", dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Mit Amanda kommunizierte er manchmal über eine Art „Gedankenband". Sie empfing keine Worte, aber ein untrügliches Gefühl, was James wollte. Auch ihre Kollegen hatten davon schon berichtet. Es war ein Mysterium, das den Schwarzhaarigen umgab, aus dem auch sonst keiner so richtig schlau wurde.

Wie er allerdings die verborgenen Talente seiner Gegenüber erkannte, war und blieb ein Rätsel. Fragen in diese Richtung beantwortete James nie, genau so wenig wie Fragen nach seinem Privatleben oder gar seiner Vergangenheit.

Zu Beginn der Einzelsitzungen bekam Amanda von James ein Pergament mit einer Liste von Personen, die zuletzt aufgerufen werden sollten. Dies war noch eine Änderung im normalen Ablauf, da ansonsten immer die alphabetische Reihenfolge eingehalten wurde. Aber bei dieser Mission schien sowieso nichts normal zu sein. Amanda brauchte nicht auf den Zettel zu sehen. Sie war sich auch so sicher, dass diese braunhaarige Hexe mit darauf stehen würde.

In der Zwischenzeit waren im Konferenzsaal Getränke und Snacks serviert worden und die Leute überbrückten die Wartezeit mit Gesprächen in kleinen Gruppen. Sie waren nicht informiert worden, dass die angekündigte alphabetische Reihenfolge geändert worden war. Hermine, die sich ziemlich am Anfang wähnte und deshalb entsprechend nervös, registrierte verwirrt, dass nach Sean Cafu und Meredith Fremont nicht sie aufgerufen wurde, sondern Mike Harrington. Sie runzelte die Stirn und fragte sich ob sie vergessen worden wäre. Dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern. Da die aufgerufenen Leute nicht zurückkamen, würde man schon am Ende noch jemand übrig war.

Remus, der ihr Stirnrunzeln bemerkt hatte, warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu. „Ich fragte mich nur, weshalb ich nicht vor Harrington hineinmusste. Sie scheinen mich vergessen zu haben. „Nein Ms. Granger, Sie wurden nicht vergessen." Hermine fuhr herum und sah sich dem weiblichen „Schwarzen Engel" gegenüberstehen. Amanda musterte sie kurz bevor sie fortfuhr. „Der Captain möchte mit einigen Personen zuletzt sprechen."

Hermine musterte ihr Gegenüber. Die IVZ-Agentin war wirklich überaus attraktiv, so dass sich Hermine wie eine graue Maus vorkam. Trotzdem haftete dem „Schwarzen Engel" eine fast maskuline Autorität an, der sie sich kaum verschließen konnte. Selbst die magische Macht, die zweifellos in dem zierlichen, durchtrainierten aber absolut fraulichen Körper steckte, war fast körperlich spürbar. Hermine gab sich einen Ruck uns streckte ihre Hand aus. „Hermine Granger ist mein Name. Amanda, wenn ich richtig verstanden habe?"

Amanda verzog das Gesicht. „Leutnant Mowian! Sie haben den Captain gehört Dr. Granger. Glauben Sie mir, sie wollen nicht wissen, wie er reagiert, wenn sie seine Befehle missachten."

Nun war es an Hermine, das Gesicht zu verziehen. Trotz des harschen Kommentars hatte sie den Eindruck, dass hinter der professionelle Härte der Schwarzhaarigen ein umgänglicher Kern zu finden war. „Ich habe den Eid noch nicht geleistet und es sieht nicht so aus als ob ich das tun werde."

Amanda hob eine Augenbraue. „Es ist ihre Entscheidung. Es wäre allerdings schade. Ich habe auch Ihre Akte studiert und dachte nicht, dass sie eine solche Herausforderung nicht ausschlagen würden."

„Oh, Sie irren sich nicht. Es liegt nicht an der Herausforderung. Im Gegenteil, es interessiert mich sehr. Allerdings kann ich nur mit guten Ergebnissen arbeiten, wenn mir meine Vorgesetzten sympathisch sind. Und damit meine ich nicht Sie, Leutnant Mowian." ließ sie direkt einen Schuss ins Blaue hinaus.

Stolz registrierte Hermine das überraschte Aufblitzen in den blauen Augen. Damit hatte die Agentin wohl nicht gerechnet.

Remus und Tonks verfolgten angespannt die Unterhaltung der beiden Frauen und spürten, wie sich langsam eine Spannung aufbaute.

Amandas Augen wurden erschreckend kühl. „Ich scheine mich doch zu irren Dr. Granger. Ich hatte Sie nicht für oberflächlich gehalten. Ich werde sie allerdings jetzt nicht darüber aufklären, wie sehr Sie sich in Captain Evans irren. Aber selbst Sie können nicht anhand einer kurzen Begrüßungsansprache den Charakter eines Menschen einschätzen. Leider ist meine Befehlsgewalt zu einem gewissen Grad eingeschränkt, so lange Ja...Captain Evans anwesend ist, sonst hätte ich ie von Ihrem Vertrag entbunden und Ihnen freigestellt zu gehen. Oberflächlichkeit ist das letzte, was wir in diesem Team gebrauchen können."

Hermine zuckte unter der Zurechtweisung zusammen und wusste, dass sie zu weit gegangen war. Bevor sie sich jedoch entschuldigen konnte, griff Remus in die Konversation ein. „Leutnant Mowian, Ms. Granger ist alles andere als oberflächlich. Ihre Abneigung hat mit Geschehnissen aus der Vergangenheit zu tun, die sie bis heute nicht verarbeitet hat und an die sie heute wieder erinnert wurde."

Amanda sah kurz zu Hermine, dann nickte sie, bevor sie sich umdrehte und mit dem nächsten Kandidaten im Büro verschwand.

„Remus!", zischte Hermine nun ungehalten. „Was sollte das, ich kann mich sehr gut selbst verteidigen."

„So! Da hast Du aber grade nicht viel Fingerspitzengefühl bewiesen. Wie soll das werden, wenn Du erst Harry gegenüberstehst? Reiß Dich gefälligst zusammen. Du kannst nicht ewig die Verletzte und Beleidigte spielen."

„Ich bin aber verletzt. Das weißt Du. Ich will da nicht rein." Unsicherheit und Verzweiflung sprachen aus Hermines braunen Augen.

„Du hast den magischen Vertrag unterschrieben. Du weißt, dass Du da rein musst. Nur dann kannst Du von dem Vertrag entbunden werden oder weitermachen. Ich hoffe inständig, dass Du uns nicht im Stich lässt. Wir brauchen Dich und das weißt Du." fuhr Remus sie nun an, dem das Thema gehörig auf die Nerven ging. Warum war Hermine nur so stur? Sie war nicht die einzige, die betrogen wurde. Nach drei Jahren sollte sie doch langsam darüber hinweg sein.

Hermine wirkte nachdenklich. Noch nie im Leben hatte sie jemanden im Stich gelassen. Sie würde heute nicht damit anfangen. Sie hatte Remus zugesagt und sollte, wenn menschenmöglich, ihre Zusage auch einhalten. Im selben Moment beschloss sie, alles zu unternehmen und ruhig zu bleiben, die Sache anhören und dann zu entscheiden. Sie würde sowieso meist in der Zentrale eingesetzt und mit viel Glück würde sie Harry kaum über den Weg laufen. Sie konnte es auch Remus nicht nicht schwerer machen. Er hatte bestimmt ebenso einen Schock, Harry nach so vielen Jahren als „Schwarzen Engel" wiederzusehen.

Remus, der die Veränderung in ihrem Gesicht richtig deutete, entspannte sich ein wenig und drückte aufmunternd ihren Arm.

Während des Disputes hatte sich der Saal merklich geleert. Draco Malfoy, der wohl ebenfalls auf der ominösen „Gehen-Zuletzt-Rein-„ Liste stand, hatte alle seine Gesprächspartner in das Büro gehen sehen und schlenderte nun zu den drei Verbliebenen hinüber.

Hermine, die Draco seit drei Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte, sah ihn skeptisch an. Sie wusste, dass Draco nie ein Todesser gewesen war, obwohl er mit dessen Idealen sympathisiert hatte. Zuletzt kam er mit weißer Weste davon, vor allem auch deswegen, weil Harry nicht gegen ihn ausgesagt hatte.

„Ich bin überrascht, dich bei den magischen Brigaden zu sehen, Malfoy." sagte sie in ruhigem Tonfall zu ihm, froh, einen Grund zu haben das bisherige Thema fallen lassen zu können.

„Ich bin nicht weniger überrascht, dass Du plötzlich aufgetaucht bist, Granger. Aber doch nicht so sehr, wie Potter als „Schwarzen Engel" wiederzusehen." antwortete Draco in seinem typischen schleppenden Tonfall. „Er scheint doch mehr auf dem Kasten zu haben, als alle von ihm gedacht haben. Selbst Voldemort scheint ihm gegenüber ein kleines Licht gewesen zu sein. Ich würde nicht einmal dem dunklen Lord zugetraut haben, die IVZ-Ausbildung bis zum Ende zu bestehen."

Hermine, genervt darüber, dass schon wieder Potter das zentrale Thema darstellte, fragte neugierig: „Was weißt Du denn über diese Ausbildung?"

„Ganz einfach Granger, ich habe ebenfalls probiert, als IVZ-Agent angenommen zu werden. Zufällig war Potter zum selben Zeitpunkt ins Ausbildungslager, wenn er auch nicht mit mir in einer Gruppe war. Er kam erst einige Wochen später. Und, bevor Du fragst und hämisch grinst, sage ich es Dir lieber gleich. Ich bin kläglich gescheitert undn habe das Programm schnellstens verlassen."

„Du warst mit Potter bei der Ausbildung?", entfuhr es Hermine, ehe sie es verhindern konnte.

„Potter Granger? Ich kann mich erinnern, dass ihr mal das Vorzeigepaar von Hogwarts wart. Und jetzt auf einmal Potter? Was hat denn unseren Goldjungen geritten, dass Du ihn auf einmal mit dem Nachnamen betitelst?" Dracos graue Augen sahen ehrlich überrascht zu Hermine.

„Du fragst am Besten nach den Stuten die er geritten hat" zischte Hermine worauf ihr Remus einen missbilligenden Blick zuwarf.

Irritiert schüttelte Draco den Kopf. „Stuten geritten? Ich verstehe nicht, was Du meinst. Welche Stuten?" Dann schien ihm ein ganzer Kronleuchter aufzugehen.

„Was denn? Der Goldjunge hat Dich betrogen? Das glaube ich jetzt aber nicht. Ich dachte nicht, dass Potter zu so etwas fähig wäre. Die ganzen Jahre war er doch nur auf Dich fixiert. Das war so etwas von offensichtlich, dass sich der ganze Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum köstlich über Eure Blindheit amüsiert hat." Draco setzte sein fiesestes Grinsen auf.

Hermine geriet schon wieder in Rage. „Abgesehen davon, dass es Dich überhaupt nichts angeht, ich habe ihn dabei erwischt. Ich glaube kaum, dass Du das in Abrede stellen willst."

„Granger, sorry, aber Du spinnst. Ich kennen niemanden, der dermaßen von allen möglichen weiblichen und nichtweiblichen Wesen angebaggert wurde, wie Potter. Ich gebe es ungern zu. Aber ich habe ihn immer bewundert, wie er damit umging. Es war, als ob alles um in herum nicht existierte. Er hatte immer nur Augen für Dich."

„Glaube was Du willst. Ich weiß was ich gesehen habe." zischte Hermine nun wieder und wandte sich Remus und Tonks zu, die das Gespräch schweigend verfolgt hatten. Doch Draco ließ sie nicht so einfach von der Angel. Er fasste an ihre Schulter und drehte sie zu sich herum.

„Weißt Du Hermine, ich hatte gute Möglichkeiten Potter im Ausbildungslager zu beobachten, was ich auch ausgiebig getan habe. Freizeitvergnügungen waren Mangelware und mir haftete dort immer noch der Ruf eines Todessers an. Nicht viele wollten mit mir etwas zu tun haben, schon gar nicht die holde Weiblichkeit. Ganz anders bei Potter. Er wurde umschwärmt, dass einem schlecht werden konnte. Und ich sage Dir was, da waren Zuckerstückchen darunter, wonach sich jeder Mann die Finger wundlecken würde." sagte Draco süffisant.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Und warum erzählst Du mir das? Meinst Du es interessiert mich noch, mit wie vielen Frauen Potter auf die Matte ging?"

Nun grinste Draco. „Ich denke schon. Ich verwette mein ganzes Vermögen, und das ist nicht unerheblich, wie selbst Dir zu Ohren gekommen sein müsste, darauf, dass Potter nicht eines der weiblichen Wesen, selbst diese, die offensichtlich nur auf einen One-Night-Stand aus waren, auch nur berührt, geschweige denn unsittlich berührt hätte. Und Du kannst mir glauben. Ein Fingerschnippen hätte genügt. Die ganze Hype schien ihn zu nerven. An den Abenden, wenn nicht gerade eine Ausbildung anstand, apparierte er weg und tauchte meist erst am anderen Morgen wieder auf. Er war ruhig, verschlossen und knüpfte kaum Kontakte. Ich fand heraus, wohin er verschwand. Ich hatte ja nichts anderes zu tun und machte es zu meinem Hobby, ihm hinterher zu spionieren. Kurz bevor ich die Ausbildung abgebrochen habe, fand ich ihn auf einer Lichtung in einem nahegelegenen Wald. Du wirst nicht glauben was er tat. Er saß auf einem moosbewachsenen Felsen, vor ihm brannte ein kleines Holzfeuer und spielte ... Flöte! Eine kleine Flöte mit einem hellen wunderbaren Klang. Er entlockte dem Instrument schwermütige Weisen, die ich nicht kannte. Ich habe selten ein traurigeres Bild gesehen. Eigentlich wollte ich mich ihm nähern und mit ihm reden. Als ich ihn von der Seite fast erreichte, war das Lied zu Ende. Ich stockte, denn er legte die Flöte zur Seite und griff nach einem Gegenstand, den er neben sich liegen hatte und betrachtete ihn lange. Ich konnte nicht genau erkenne was es war. Ich denke, dass es ein Bilderrahmen war. Aber das Material, aus dem der Gegenstand gefertigt war, hatte ich zuvor noch nie gesehen. Es schimmerte in allen Regenbogenfarben und schien sich wie flüssiges Metall ständig zu bewegen."

„Mythril. Der Rahmen war aus Mythril. Ich habe ihm diesen Rahmen mit einem Bild von mir zum Geburtstag geschenkt." flüsterte Hermine nun leise.

„Potter starrte ewig lange auf das Bild," fuhr Draco fort. „Er sah so traurig aus und wenig später liefen ihm dicke Tränen über die Wangen. Ich konnte nicht glauben was ich sah. Potter, der große leibhaftige Harry Potter weinte bitterlich. Das Bild war so traurig, dass ich fast mitgeheult hätte. Unter diesen Voraussetzungen wollte ich nicht, dass er mich sieht und schlich mich davon.  
Am nächsten Morgen war er wieder da, und nichts deutete darauf hin, was ich die Nacht zuvor beobachtet hatte. Zwei Tage später brach ich die Ausbildung ab und habe ihn bis heute nicht mehr gesehen. Nun sag mir Granger, verhält sich so jemand, der seine Freundin betrogen hat?"

Hermine fixierte ihn. „Natürlich. Vielleicht hat er erkannt, was er mit seinem Verhalten kaputt gemacht und verloren hat. Das wäre doch genau die Reaktion von Reue oder?". Trotz der harten Worte klang eine gehörige Portion Zweifel in ihren Worten mit. „Aber Schluss damit. Ich habe gesehen, was ich gesehen habe..."

Bevor sie weiterreden konnte, ertönte die Stimme Amandas hinter ihnen. „Herrschaften, wenn ich unterbrechen dürfte?" Alle vier drehten sich um. Amanda lehnte am Türrahmen. Wie viel hatte sie mitbekommen, dachte Hermine erschreckt? Das Gespräch mit Draco hatte nicht zu ihrer Beruhigung beigetragen. Sie hoffte inständig, dass nicht sie jetzt an der Reihe war. Zu ihrer Erleichterung bat Amanda nun Draco in das Büro.

TBC


	4. Verwirrende Gespräche

_Auch diese Version ist noch nicht Beta gelesen, wird aber korrigiert nachgereicht. Da ich wahrscheinlich diese Woche keine Zeit mehr finde, weiterzumachen, bekommt ihr dieses Kapitel jetzt schon. _

**Kapitel 4 – Verwirrende Gespräche**

Nachdem Draco, so wie alle anderen bisher das Büro betreten hatte, ließ sich Hermine mit einem frustrierten Seufzer in einen der Stühle sinken. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Tonks kniete sich vor sie hin und legte die Arme um Sie. „Wie geht es Dir?", fragte sie die Braunhaarige leise.

Hermine löste sich aus der Umarmung und hob ihren Kopf. „Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, ich habe keine Ahnung. Es ist alles so verwirrend. Ich mag es nicht, wenn ich nicht durchblicke und keine Kontrolle darüber habe, was mit mir passiert. Im Moment habe ich das Gefühl, dass mir alles entgleitet. Das, was Draco da eben erzählt hat, passt nicht zu dem Mann, der da vorher auf dem Podium stand. Es passt auch nicht zu dem Mann, der mich so betrogen und verletzt hat. Hätte mir das ein anderer erzählt, würde ich ihm nicht glauben. Aber Malfoy..? "

„Hast Du vielleicht einmal darüber nachgedacht, dass alles ein Missverständnis war, damals?" mischte sich nun Remus in das Gespräch der beiden Frauen ein.

Hermine fuhr herum. „Was glaubst Du denn? Natürlich habe ich darüber nachgedacht. Und, egal, in welche Richtung ich eine mögliche Entschuldigung gesucht habe, es war eindeutig. Hinter das ‚Warum' bin ich nie gekommen, aber ich kann die Tatsache, was ich gesehen habe, nicht ignorieren. Ich habe Harry mehr geliebt alles auf der Welt. Und dann musste ich das mit ansehen. Ein für alle mal. Ich will und kann darüber nicht mehr nachdenken. Aber keine Angst. Ich werde Harry nachher gegenübertreten und versuchen zu ignorieren, was er mir angetan hat. Vielleicht hat er sich so verändert, dass es mir möglich ist, eine professionelle Einstellung ihm gegenüber einzuhalten."

Das war zwar nicht die Antwort, die Remus sich erhofft hatte, aber er sah ein, dass es zwecklos war. Drei lange Jahre Wut, Enttäuschung und Verzweiflung konnten nicht in Minuten weggewischt werden. Remus wurde ganz übel, wenn er daran dachte, dass Hermine vielleicht unrecht haben könnte. Er konnte sich in den düstersten Träumen nicht ausmalen, was das für Harry bedeutet haben musste. Remus wusste aus langen Gesprächen mit Harry, was ihm Hermine bedeutet hatte. Sie war seine erste und einzige Liebe. Harry hatte Hermine vergöttert und auf Händen getragen. Egal was Harry tat, immer war Hermine in seinen Gedanken. Remus hatte das Gefühl, dass alles was Harry tat, er es immer auch irgendwie für Hermine und ein Leben mit ihr tat. Als wäre jeder von ihnen beiden Teil eines Ganzen, das nicht ohne den anderen existieren konnte. Nie im Leben würde Harry Hermine so etwas antun, da war sich Remus völlig sicher. Daran zu denken, was Harry seelisch durchmachen musste, nachdem Hermine ihn so abrupt verlassen hatte...

Remus kamen die Worte von Draco Malfoy wieder in den Sinn. Welche Kraft hatte es ermöglicht, dass Harry aus diesem tiefen Loch, in das er gefallen sein musste, wieder herausgekommen war? Remus schüttelte die trüben Gedanken ab. Er musste sich darauf konzentrieren, Harry nach Jahren wieder gegenüberzutreten und das unter Umständen, die er niemals für möglich gehalten hatte.

Tonks schien ähnliche Gedanken zu haben, denn auch sie sah abwesend in die Ferne. Hermine hatte die Augen geschlossen und schien um Fassung zu ringen. Ihr Gesicht hatte immer noch die Farbe weißen Mehls. Remus sah sie beunruhigt an. Hoffentlich hielt sie durch.

In der Zwischenzeit war Draco der Agentin in das Büro gefolgt. Bevor er die Türe durchschritt straffte er die Schultern und machte sich bereit, seinem Erzfeind aus Jugendtagen gegenüberzutreten. Er trat durch die Türe, die hinter ihm von Amanda geschlossen wurde. Sie wies auf einen Stuhl gegenüber des Schreibtisches, hinter dem Potter gerade ein Pergament auf einen ziemlich großen Stapel legte. Draco nahm Platz, nahm eine aufrechte Sitzposition ein und sah erwartungsvoll sein Gegenüber an.

Dieser hob den Kopf und musterte ihn regungslos. Draco begann sich unter dem Blick unwohl zu fühlen. Er dachte zurück an ihre Kindheitstage. Wie ein Film liefen Begebenheiten aus Hogwarts in ihm ab. Fast alle hatten damit zu tun, wie er Potter und seine beiden Freunde beleidigt und gedemütigt hatte. Dann kam ihm die Situation in den Sinn, als er eben diesem Harry Potter die Hand geboten hatte, damals an ihrem ersten Schultag und dieser die Hand ausgeschlagen hatte.

Über das Gesicht seines Gegenübers huschte ein Lächeln. Der Schwarzhaarige stand auf und bot dem ehemaligen Slytherin die Hand. Schmunzelnd sagte er: „Hallo, ich bin James Evans, und wer sind Sie?"

Völlig überrumpelt stand Draco ebenfalls auf und ergriff die dargebotene Hand. „Malfoy Sir, Draco Malfoy." Ein fester Händedruck folgte. Dann ließ sich Harry Potter wieder auf den Stuhl sinken und griff nach einem Stapel Pergament. Draco setzte sich ebenfalls wieder und konnte nicht glauben was eben passiert war. Er sah sich zu Amanda um, die schräg hinter ihm auf einem Stuhl saß. An ihrem überraschten Blick sah er, dass dieses Verhalten keineswegs zur Standardprozedur gehörte.

Harry hob den Kopf und hatte immer noch ein leises Lächeln im Gesicht.

„So, nachdem dies endlich geklärt ist, können wir ja zur Sache kommen. Wie ich sehe, sind Sie nach einer abgebrochenen IVZ-Ausbildung dem magischen Geheimdienst beigetreten. Eine gute Idee wie ich finde, denn ihre Stärken sind in diesem Sektor viel besser zu verwenden. Die Operationen, bei denen Sie bisher beteiligt waren, sowie die drei, die Sie geleitet haben, waren jeweils erfolgreich. Sollten Sie mit meinen Bedingungen einverstanden sein, erwäge ich, sie in leitender Position in unserem Gremium einzusetzen. Die Sparte, die ich mit Ihnen zu besetzten gedenke, ist die offensive Spionage, sprich die Maulwurfsarbeit. Dabei erwarte ich nicht, dass sie selbst vor Ort gehen, sondern die Maulwürfe koordinieren und für deren Effektivität und Sicherheit einstehen. Wie mir durchaus bekannt ist, bringen sie alle Eigenschaften eines Slytherin mit, die für diese Arbeit vonnöten sind Mr. Malfoy."

Zum zweiten Mal in diesem Raum wurde Draco überrumpelt. Da saß sein Ex-Erzfeind vor ihm, sprach in jovialem Ton wie ein fremder, väterlicher Vorgesetzter mit ihm und bot ihm eine der verantwortungsvollsten Posten an. Dabei wirkte er, als hätten sie sich heute zum ersten Mal gesehen. Draco riss sich zusammen, um sich seine Überraschung und Freude nicht anmerken zu lassen.

In der Hoffnung, seine gewohnt ausdruckslose Maske aufrecht zu erhalten, erwiderte er: „Es wäre mir eine Freude, diesen Job zu bekommen, Captain Evans. Allerdings nur, wenn ich Ihre Bedingungen erfüllen kann. Wie lauten diese?"

„Es sind keine weiteren Bedingungen hinzugekommen, seit ich diese im Saal angesprochen habe. Mit der einen kommen sie gut zurecht, wie ich bis jetzt feststellte, die andere ist die Unterwerfung unter das Kriegsrecht der IVZ, was ihre Arbeit hier angeht. Haben sie dazu Fragen?"

Draco dachte kurz nach. „Nein – ich habe die Seiten gelesen. Das einzige, was ich gerne wissen würde, weshalb unsere Operationen unter Kriegsrecht ablaufen."

„Diese Frage hatte ich erwartet und wäre enttäuscht gewesen, wenn sie diese nicht gestellt hätten. Alle jenen, die diese Frage nicht gestellt haben, befinden sich mittlerweile mit einem Gedächtniszauber versehen wieder zu Hause."

Draco schluckte bei dem Gedanken, wie dicht er an einem Rauswurf vorbeigeschrammt war. Allerdings hatte er sein Gegenüber im Verdacht, ihn auf subtile Weise dennoch dazu gebracht zu haben, diese Frage zu stellen. Ein Aufblitzen in den grünen Augen Harrys bestärkte ihn noch in seiner Ansicht. Er konzentriert sich aber wieder auf die Ausführungen, denn Harry hatte weitergesprochen:

„Mr. Malfoy, ich denke, sie kennen die jüngste dunkle Geschichte Englands zweifellos aus eigener Anschauung. Meines Erachtens war die größten Fehler der damaligen Regierung die laxe Einstellung gegenüber verdächtigen Personen, die Korruption und die Neigung, verdächtige Todesser einfach wegzusperren und den nächsten Ausbruch abzuwarten. Dies alles wird durch die Anwendung des Kriegsrechts in Verbindung mit dem magischen Eid verhindert. Mir kommt es vor allem darauf an, alle verfügbaren Mittel einsetzen zu können, ohne auf kleinliche Paragraphen Rücksicht nehmen zu müssen. Ein kleines Beispiel soll Ihnen verdeutlichen was ich meine. Dieser Fall ist nie offiziell bekannt geworden, wurde aber als der Simon-Reinfall im Ministerium zu den Akten genommen. Während Voldemorts Zeit wurde Auror Simon zu einem Einsatz gerufen. Er hatte zwei Auroren dabei und sollte einer Muggelfamilie helfen, die zwei Zaubererkinder hatte, die beide nach Hogwarts gingen. Sie wurden von Todessern angegriffen.

Als die Auroren am Tatort eintrafen, fanden sie die Eltern tot und gefoltert vor. Daneben lag ein sterbender Todesser, die anderen waren verschwunden und hatten die beiden Kinder mitgenommen. Die Befragung des Todessers, wohin die Kinder gebracht wurden, brachte keine Ergebnisse. Der Todesser verweigerte die Aussage. Simon, der selbst zwei Kinder im selben Alter hatte, flößte dem Todesser Veritaserum ein und erfuhr so, wohin die Kinder gebracht wurden. Der sowieso schon tödlich verletzte Todesser überlebte die Prozedur nicht. Schleunigst apparierten die drei Auroren zu dem Ort, der ihnen genannt wurden. Sie landeten inmitten eines Kreises von neun Todessern, die gerade grausam die Kinder folterten. Die drei Auroren schlugen sich tapfer, doch zwei davon fielen im Kampf durch den grünen Fluch. Simon konnte sich nicht anders helfen um sich und die Kinder zu retten und wandte den ‚Avada Kedavra' an. Schockiert darüber, dass sie ihr eigene Medizin zu spüren bekamen, disapparierten die Todesser, nachdem vier von ihnen zu Tode kamen. So rettete Auror Simon sein Leben und das der beiden unschuldigen Kinder. Sie kennen die Kinder Mr. Malfoy. Es waren die Brüder Creevey. Nun – wie ist Ihre Einschätzung zu diesem Vorgang, Mr. Malfoy?"

„Simon ist ein Held!", sagte Draco ohne zu überlegen.

„Das sehen wir auch so," erklang die Stimme von Amanda aus dem Hintergrund. Sie stand auf und trat neben Harry. „Tatsache ist aber, dass Simon wegen der illegalen Verwendung von Veritaserum mit Todesfolge, sowie dem Mord an vier Todessern in Askaban landete."

„Das ist doch nicht möglich!" rief Draco aus.

Harry jedoch nickte bestätigend. „Der saubere Minister Fudge leitete persönlich die Verhandlung. Es ist nicht der einzige Fall, aber der erschütterndste. Dies ist einer der Gründe, weshalb ich auf dem Kriegsrecht bestehe. Ich möchte meine Mitarbeiter vor solchen Übergriffen schützen. Im Gegenzug erwarte ich völlige Loyalität und das Vertrauen in meine Fähigkeiten und Befehle, Mr. Malfoy. Sind sie bereit, den magischen Eid zu schwören und unserer Gruppe beizutreten?"

Draco zögerte keine Sekunde. „Ja Sir, ich bin bereit."

Harry setzte eine zufriedene Miene auf und trat mit Amanda hinter dem Schreibtisch hervor. Alle Drei kreuzten ihre Zauberstäbe und sprachen die magische Formel. Nachdem die Prozedur beendet war, atmete Draco hörbar auf.

„Eine Frage noch, Captain Evans." sagte Draco, und konnte eine nervöse Spannung in der Stimme nicht ganz unterdrücken. Harry zog eine Braue hoch. „Was noch Mr. Malfoy?"

„Bei allem Respekt Sir, in Ihrer Begrüßungsrede war deutlich herauszuhören, dass sie das Land, das Ihnen so viel verdankt, nicht sehr schätzen und ihm den Rücken gekehrt haben. Während ich verstehe, dass es Ihnen nie leicht gemacht wurde, frage ich mich doch, weshalb sie alle Brücken abgebrochen haben. Schließlich gibt es doch zahlreiche Freunde, die hier zurückgeblieben sind." fragte Draco etwas unsicher, den schließlich hatte er vor wenigen Minuten Harry als seinen Vorgesetzten akzeptiert.

Harrys eben noch freundlicher Blick wurde abweisend und kalt. „Mr. Malfoy, das ist und bleibt meine Privatsache. Ich gedenke nicht, darüber zu reden und werde auch jetzt nicht damit beginnen. Während ich verstehe, dass diese alles ihre Neugierde weckt, so kann ich Ihnen versichern, dass ich nur hierher zurückgekehrt bin, um eine neuerliche Katastrophe wie im ersten und zweiten Zaubererkrieg zu verhindern. Und das nicht weil ich es auf Grund einer ominösen Prophezeiung muss, sondern weil ich es einfach durch meine Ausbildung kann. Sobald diese Krise bereinigt wurde, werde ich England wieder verlassen."

Draco erkannte, dass weitere Fragen ihn nur in Schwierigkeiten bringen würden, nickte und schwieg.

Amanda nahm ein Pergament vom Schreibtisch und murmelte leise „portus". Sie drückte Draco das Pergament in die Hand. „Dieser Portschlüssel bringt sie in ein gemütliches Lokal in der Londoner Innenstadt. Alle, die das Büro hier mit einem positiven Bescheid verlassen haben, sind jetzt dort um etwas zu feiern und sich besser kennen zu lernen. Bitte bleiben Sie dort, bis auch wir da sind."

Draco nickte, noch immer fasziniert, dass Amanda den komplexen Portschlüsselzauber quais aus dem Handgelenk stablos ausgeführt hatte. „Wie viele haben denn bestanden?" fragte er neugierig. Ein flüchtiges Grinsen huschte über ihr Gesicht. „Sechs." sagte sie lakonisch. „WIE BITTE? Nur sechs von über zwanzig?" fragte er überrascht. „Nun, das ist prozentual gesehen mehr, als in anderen Fällen, in denen wir involviert waren. Vielleicht erfahren sie irgendwann einmal mehr. Ich sage ihnen nur, dass alleine acht dieses Büro nur als Durchgang benutzt haben, da sie schon in der Sitzungshalle durchgefallen sind." Verwirrt sagte Draco: „Danke Leutnant Mowian!", ehe er mit dem Portschlüssel verschwand.

Harry fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare, ehe er sich seufzend hinter den Schreibtisch setzte und sich müde die Schläfen rieb. „Nun, das lief besser als ich dachte. Draco ist ein echter Slytherin, er weiß wann es Zeit ist, seine Prioritäten zu setzen. Er ist schlau und intelligent. Wenn er seine Fähigkeiten richtig einsetzt und ausreizt, kann er uns eine große Unterstützung sein."

Amanda trat hinter ihn und begann sanft, seine Schultern zu massieren. Nach kurzer Zeit entspannte sich Harry und ließ sich in die Massage fallen. Amanda war ein Naturtalent darin und konnte mit fünf Minuten Massage fünf Stunden Schlaf ersetzen.

„Nun, es ist Zeit für Tonks. Würdest Du bitte Nymphadora Tonks hereinrufen?" Während Amanda durch die Tür verschwand zog Harry die Akte „Tonks" zu sich heran und überflog sie kurz. Als die Türe sich öffnete, trat eine sichtlich nervöse Tonks in den Raum. Während Amanda die Türe schloss, setzte sich Tonks auf den Stuhl. Auch sie musterte Harry einen Augenblick, ehe er sie ansprach.

„Aurorin Tonks. Ich denke nicht, dass ich viele Worte brauche, um Ihnen klarzumachen, um was es hier geht. Das Ministerium hat sie mir aus mancherlei Gründen empfohlen, die ich allesamt unterstützen kann. Allerdings knüpfe ich bei Ihnen einen weitere Bedingung an unsere Zusammenarbeit. Sie sind eine natürlicher Metamorphmagus, und zwar der Einzige weltweit, ist das richtig?".

Hinter Tonks Stirne rasten ihre Gedanken. Sie hatte mit allem gerechnet. Mit einem freudigen „Harry"-Schrei ihrerseits, oder einer heftigen Umarmung, oder sogar Wiedersehenstränen, aber nicht, dass Harry sie wie eine Fremde behandelte. Sie musste erst ihre Gedanken zusammennehmen und noch einmal überdenken, was Harry eben gesagt hatte. Harry ließ ihr Zeit und musterte sie indessen intensiv.

„Das ist richtig! Mir, beziehungsweise dem Ministerium ist kein weiterer Metamorphmagus bekannt. ... Sir!", setzte sie noch hinzu. Selten hatte sie sich so hilflos gefühlt, wie jetzt vor dem Schreibtisch dieses Jungen, den sie schon so lange kannte. „Bitte Sir, was ist die weitere Bedingung?"

Harry sah sie aus seinen grünen Augen an. Keine Regung war in diesen Augen zu sehen. „Nun Ms. Tonks, ich möchte Ihnen eine Frage stellen. Wie haben Sie den Umgang mit dieser seltenen Fähigkeit erlernt?"

Verständnislos sah Tonks ihr Gegenüber an. „ Aber ... Captain Evans ... wieso gelernt? Die Fähigkeit war einfach da und ich nutze sie."

Harry nickte. „Ja, das habe ich befürchtet. Sie nutzen das, was sie kennen. Sie verändern Haare, die Nase, Augenfarbe, Hautfarbe usw. Sie können sich mit langer Konzentration Stück für Stück auch in einen komplett anderen Menschen verwandeln, so lange die Körpermasse der Ihrigen ähnlich ist, können aber diese Form nicht lange halten. Animagie ist Ihnen nicht möglich und auch nicht die metamorphische Verwandlung in ein komplettes Tier. Ist das soweit richtig?"

Tonks nickte erstaunt. Dann erinnerte sie sich an ihre Aurorenausbildung und sagte schnell „Ja, Sir, das ist soweit völlig richtig!"

Harry nickte wiederum. „Ist ihnen bewusst, dass Ihre Fähigkeit, wenn sie ausgebildet wurde, weit mehr beinhaltet? Dass all die aufgezählten Einschränkungen wegfallen könnten?"

Tonks schluckte. „Davon war mir nichts bekannt Sir. Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass diese Fähigkeit ausgebildet werden kann."

„Das dachte ich mir. Sollten sie unserem exklusiven Club beitreten, werden ich oder Leutnant Mowian sie ausbilden." sagte Harry.

„Aber Sir, bei allem Respekt, ich weiß, dass Sie kein Metamorphmagus sind." rief Tonks.

Amanda, die diesen Einwand erwartet hatte, trat neben Harry. „Sehen Sie her Ms. Tonks."

Tonks richtete ihren Blick auf den Schwarzen Engel. Einen Augenblick später stand an ihre Stelle ein blühender Kirschbaum, dessen Zweige bis zur Decke reichten. Noch während Tonks den Baum verblüfft anstarrte, verwandelte sich Amanda zurück.

„Aber...aber...wie..." stotterte Tonks. Amanda lächelte eines ihrer seltenen Lächeln an diesem Tag. „Glauben Sie mir, Captain Evans kann das auch. Es ist Teil der Ausbildung in der Endphase und nur „Schwarze Engel" haben diese Fähigkeit, da sie eine enorme magische Kraft voraussetzt. Es ist eine etwas andere Magie als Sie sie kennen. Da sie allerdings ein natürlicher Gestaltwandler sind, könnten Sie mit dieser Ausbildung unerreichte Höhen erklimmen."

Nun leuchteten die Augen der jungen Aurorin. „Wo muss ich unterschreiben...", sagte sie leger, und wurde sofort rot, als sie ihre Respektlosigkeit erkannte. Amanda winkte ab, während sie von Harry intensiv gemustert wurde. „Captain Evans hat noch niemanden gefressen, der einen Scherz gemacht hat." sagte Amanda und fing einen kritischen Blick ihres Kollegen ein. „Danke, Leutnant Mowian, ich kann durchaus für mich selbst sprechen." sagte Harry kühl. „Ja Sir! Entschuldigung Sir!", Amandas Haltung straffte sich augenblicklich bei der Rüge ihres Vorgesetzten. Natürlich enthielt die Ausbildung exakte Vorgaben im Umgang mit Vorgesetzten, vergleichbar mit dem Drill der Muggelarmee, aber da James in der Vergangenheit nie darauf Wert legte, fiel es Amanda schwer, mit dieser Situation zurecht zu kommen. Der weicher werdende Blick von James signalisierte ihr, dass er Verständnis hatte,

„Aber Leutnant Mowian hat recht. Ich unterscheide sehr genau zwischen Scherz und Disziplinlosigkeit. Während ich nichts gegen einen Scherz habe, kann ich bei Disziplinlosigkeit sehr unangenehm werden."

In der Folge lenkte Harry das Gespräch in die gleichen Bahnen, die auch bei Draco zur Einstellung geführt hatten, nur dass Tonks der Fall „Simon" geläufig war. Der Hinweis darauf genügte, dass sie das Kriegsrecht akzeptierte. Auch sie bekam ihren Portschlüssel und verschwand. Nun waren nur noch Remus Lupin und Hermine Granger übrig.

Froh, die Konfrontation mit Hermine noch etwas hinauszögern zu können, ließ er Remus von Amanda hereinrufen. Den Vorschlag Amandas, Hermine draußen so lange Gesellschaft zu leisten, da sie jetzt ja alleine war, akzeptierte er. Mit Remus kam er auch alleine klar. Er kannte Remus als intelligenten, rationalen Menschen, der Argumenten zugänglich war. Außerdem hatte Harry wie bei Tonks ein As im Ärmel, das der Werwolf unmöglich ausschlagen konnte. Viel, viel härter würde es mit Hermine werden, weshalb er auch zum ersten Mal die Reihenfolge geändert hatte. Damit es nicht auffiel, schrieb er mehrere Namen auf die Liste, so dass er mit Hermine zum Schluss alleine war.

Wie konnte er auch erwarten, dass gerade sie für die Kommission vorgeschlagen wurde. Er schalt sich einen Narren. Natürlich musste eine solche Kapazität wie Hermine dabei sein und er hätte damit rechnen müssen.

Harry rieb sich zum wiederholten Male die Nasenwurzel, als sich die Türe öffnete und Amanda Remus zu seinem Stuhl begleitete. Harry nickte Amanda kurz zu und wartete bis sie den Raum verlassen hatte und sich zu Hermine gesellte.

Diese saß frustriert auf ihrem Stuhl und sah überrascht auf, als sich Amanda zu ihr setzte. „Ich dachte, ich leiste Ihnen Gesellschaft. So alleine kann einem rasch langweilig werden und Captain Evans benötigt mich im Moment nicht."

Hermine fixierte Harrys Stellvertreterin und nickte dann. Dennoch sprach sie kein Wort. Über die ganzen Ereignisse hinweg hatte sie keine Zeit gefunden, ihre Gedanken zu sortieren. Zuerst wurde ihr größter Alptraum wahr indem sie völlig unvorbereitet mit Harry konfrontiert wurde, dann die Sache mir der neuen Aufgabe, das Kriegsrecht, unter dem sie Harry als ihren direkten Vorgesetzten akzeptieren sollte und nun noch das Bild, das Draco mit seiner Erzählung heraufbeschworen hatte. Ein Bild, das so gar nicht zu dem Potter passte, welches sie sich in den letzten Jahren von ihm gemacht hatte.

Sie musste sich in Erinnerung rufen, dass sie nicht alleine war und von Amanda beobachtet wurde. Sie setzte sich gerade hin und sah ihrem Gegenüber in die Augen.

Amanda hingegen hatte die junge Frau nicht aus den Augen gelassen. Irgend etwas stimmte nicht mit ihr. Aus der Akte wusste sie, das vor ihre eine extrem intelligente Hexe saß. Die Verwirrung dieser Frau musste mit dem Auftauchen von James zu tun haben und sie wollte so gerne wissen weshalb. Allerdings konnte sie nicht so recht einen Anfang finden, den immerhin gedachte sie etwas über ihren direkten Vorgesetzten herauszufinden und sie wusste, dass James darüber nicht sonderlich glücklich sein würde. Andererseits hatte er nichts dagegen gehabt, dass sie mit Ms. Granger sprach.

Hermine nahm ihr die Entscheidung ab. Trotz des vorigen Hinweises auf die geforderte Anrede fragte sie direkt: „Amanda, wie lange kennen Sie Harry schon?"

Amanda verzog das Gesicht, unterließ aber einen Hinweis auf die Respektlosigkeit. Damit würde sie nicht weiterkommen. „Drei Jahre. Ich habe zwei Jahre früher mit der Ausbildung angefangen. Captain Evans ist schon mit einem umfangreichen Grundwissen bei uns eingetreten und das völlig außerhalb der Einstellungsfristen. Das lag wahrscheinlich daran, dass die IVZ unbedingt Harry Potter in ihren Reihen haben wollte, wie mir jetzt erst klar geworden ist. Er lernte mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit und war schon nach wenigen Wochen in meiner Gruppe. Er hatte in wenigen Wochen den Stoff von zwei Jahren in sich aufgenommen. Wie das zuging habe ich keine Ahnung."

„Er hat mitten in der Ausbildungszeit angefangen? Wieso das?" Hermine konnte sich langsam für die Frau erwärmen. Sie merkte, dass dieser viel an Harry lag, wenn sie von ihm sprach. Amanda schien Harry sehr zu bewundern und zu mögen.

„Ja, das hat mich auch sehr gewundert. Die Einstellungskriterien sind – wie alles an der IVZ – sehr hart. Es wurde gemunkelt, dass James Evans alle Anwerbungsversuche abgelehnt hatte. Er begründete das damit, dass er das Kämpfen satt hatte, genug für England getan hätte und sich nun mit seiner Freundin niederlassen und sie heiraten wollte. Alle haben sich gewundert, als er mitten in der Ausbildung trotzdem auftauchte. Ein einziges Mal habe ich ihn darauf angesprochen, ganz am Anfang, als er in meine Gruppe kam. Ich werde den Ausdruck in seinen Augen niemals wieder vergessen." Versonnen starrte Amanda vor sich hin.

Hermine schluckte. Sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, was der Grund für Harrys plötzliches Auftauchen war. Trotzdem fragte sie weiter: „Und Sie haben den Grund dafür nie herausgefunden?"

Amanda nickte nachdenklich. „James ist für alle in der IVZ ein Mysterium. Er ist der mächtigste Magier, der je bei der IVZ ausgebildet wurde. Sein magischer Level ist bestenfalls mit Merlin vergleichbar. Zu Beginn trainierte er verbissen fast Tag und Nacht seine körperliche Fitness. Meines Wissens ist er der Einzige, der für seine Ausbildung einen Zeitumkehrer zur Verfügung gestellt bekam. Er war sehr verschlossen. In den zwangsverordneten Ruhephasen verschwand er einfach, oder man sah ihn auf dem Dach des Glockenturmes sitzend, wie er reglos in die Ferne blickte. Fast körperlich spürte man in ihm eine tiefe Trauer, wenn man ihn in diesen seltenen Momenten beobachtete. Ich vermutete, dass er entweder seinen Familie oder eine innig Geliebte verloren haben musste. Anders konnte ich mir seinen Gefühlszustand nicht erklären. Nach einigen Monaten begann er die Kontaktversuche nicht mehr abzublocken. Ich hatte das Glück, dass ich ihm zugeteilt wurde, als es um paarweises Training ging. Ich habe unendlich viel bei ihm gelernt und ich bin sicher, dass ich mein hohes Prüfungsergebnis alleine ihm zu verdanken habe. Das erstaunlichste dabei war jedoch, dass er trotz seiner Melancholie und den Schutzwällen die ihn umgaben, ein weiches und freundliches Wesen seinen Mitmenschen gegenüber zeigte. Niemals ging er auf einen Menschen zu, aber wenn er angesprochen oder um Hilfe angegangen wurde, sagte er niemals nein. Ich habe noch nie einen Menschen wie ihn kennen gelernt." Amanda blickte verträumt in die Ferne.

Hermine sah die Frau versonnen an. Dann fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. „Sie lieben ihn, nicht wahr?" Erschrocken sprang Amanda auf und schien erleichtert, als die Bürotüre noch verschlossen war. Dan sah sie zu Hermine hinunter und fragte sich, was sie bewogen hatte, dieser Frau ihr Herz auszuschütten. Resigniert setzte sie sich wieder hin.

„Vergessen Sie, was ich gesagt habe. Ja, ich denke, dass ich ihn liebe. Auf welche Weise kann ich nicht sagen. Seine scheinbar nie vergehende tiefe Traurigkeit weckt einen Beschützerinstinkt in mir, der ihn einfach in die Arme schließen und vor den Widrigkeiten dieser Welt beschützen möchte. Dabei kann sich James wohl selbst am Besten schützen. Ich glaube, dass James noch nie einen Mann bei einem Einsatz verloren hat. Lieber lässt er die Aktion scheitern, als dass er einen Mann, für den er die Verantwortung trägt zurücklässt."

„Menschenrettungstick!" murmelte Hermine, die an vergangene Zeiten zurückdachte.

„So könnte man es nennen" stimmte Amanda zu. „Aber alle seine Untergebenen fühlen sich unter seiner Führung völlig sicher. Sie vergöttern ihn regelrecht. Er ist zu bedauern. Eigentlich hätte gerade so ein selbstloser Mensch etwas persönliches Glück verdient."

Hermine horchte auf. „Warum probieren Sie es nicht?"

Amanda lachte freudlos auf. Sie konnte nicht glauben, welche Richtung dieses Gespräch nahm. Wenn James je erfahren sollte, was sie mit einer Außenstehenden gerade besprach, könnte sie bestimmt eine andere Einheit suchen. Irgend was jedoch schien sie mit der jungen Hexe gemeinsam zu haben.

„Das habe ich schon. Genauso wie unzählige andere junge Frauen. Merlin, er ist ein äußerst attraktiver Mann, der alles mitbringt wovon eine Frau nur träumen kann." Sie kicherte. „Unsere Ausbildung umfasst natürlich auch Überlebens-, Schwimm- und Tauchtraining. Seit ich als seine Partnerin beim Training eingeteilt wurde, haben wir jedes, aber auch jedes Training zusammen durchgestanden. Ich werde niemals vergessen, als ich ihn als vermeintlich Geschockten aus einem Seitenarm des Amazonas fischen sollte. Als ich ihn in meinen Armen hatte, vergaß ich fast die lebensgefährliche Bedrohung, welche die dortige Fauna bereithält. Ein solches Muskelpaket hatte ich noch nie in den Armen."

„Aber vergessen Sie das einfach. Bei James hat niemand eine Chance. Er ist die ganze Zeit niemals mit einem weiblichen Wesen ausgegangen. Ich sah ihn nie flirten oder auch nur eine Frau umarmen. Er weicht jeder Berührung aus, die den Anschein erwecken könnte, dass es zu mehr führen würde. Das einzige, was er zulässt, ist, dass ich ihn ab und zu massiere, wenn er zu verspannt und müde ist. Wenn er gut gelaunt ist kann nur ich manchmal eine Arm um ihn legen. Wahrscheinlich deshalb, weil wir fast Tag und Nacht zusammenarbeiten und uns doch eine gewisse Vertrauensbasis verbindet. Er hasst es, wenn ihm offensichtliche Avancen gemacht werden und er weiß, das ich es weiß. Schon allein deshalb habe ich alle Annäherungsversuche unterlassen. Wenn es sein soll, dann wird er auf mich zu kommen, denn ich denke er weiß, was ich für ihn empfinde. Wenn nicht, dann habe ich wenigstens die beste Freundschaft, die man haben kann. Ich habe mich längst damit abgefunden. Wenn meine Vermutung zutrifft, dann hat wohl nur eine einzige Frau eine Chance."

Hermine, die fasziniert Amandas Ausführungen gefolgt war, horchte auf. „Und wer soll diese Frau sein?"

Amanda zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. So reagiert ein Mann nur, wenn er seine große Liebe gefunden und erlebt hat. Entweder wurde sie ihm genommen und sie ist tot, oder sie hat sein Herz herausgerissen und ist darauf herumgetrampelt. Eine andere Idee habe ich nicht."

Hermine zuckte zusammen, als sie diese Worte hörte. Sie hatte heute mehr unterschiedliche Seiten über Harry gehört, als sie je wollte. Krampfhaft hielt sie an dem Bild fest, das sie seit drei Jahren von Harry zusammengebastelt hatte. Sie räusperte sich. „Na ja, irgendwie kam Potter heute aber auf dem Podium ganz anders rüber. Kalt, hart, und unnahbar."

Amanda runzelte über die Namensnennung die Stirn. „Ja, das ist die andere Seite von James. Worüber wir gerade sprachen, war die intime und private Seite, die kaum jemand kennt. Als „Schwarzer Engel" ist er das genaue Gegenteil. Sollten Sie Ihre Meinung ändern und doch bei uns mitmachen, werden Sie zweifellos diese Seite genau kennen lernen. Aber was auch geschieht. Ich habe James noch nie ungerecht erlebt."

Hermine blickte auf. „Warum erzählen Sie mir eigentlich so viel? Sie kennen mich doch gar nicht."

Amanda schwieg einen Augenblick. „Um James Willen. Ich wollte immer wissen, was ihn so sehr bedrückt. All die Jahre konnte er es verstecken. James hat die Gabe, über die magische Aura Kontakt zu anderen aufzunehmen. So kommuniziert er manchmal mit uns. Naturgemäß passiert das mit mir sehr häufig und ich habe gelernt, seine Emotionen einzuordnen. Diese Wesensänderung heute und Ihre Reaktion haben das Puzzle zusammengefügt, das ich so lange schon versuche zu vervollständigen. Ich denke, ich habe die Frau gefunden, die ihm das angetan hat, nicht wahr?"

Hermine nickte betroffen. Sie war nicht fähig einen Laut herauszubringen.

Amanda legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Warum? Warum haben sie einem solchen Menschen das Herz gebrochen?"

Hermine hatte Mühe ihre Fassung zu bewahren. „Ich ihm? Ich habe nicht ihm das Herz gebrochen, er hat es mir gebrochen. Er hat MEIN Herz herausgerissen und ist darauf herumgetrampelt, nicht umgekehrt. Er hat mich betrogen und ich bin gegangen. So einfach war das."

Amanda legte den Arm um die junge Frau. „Es tut mir leid." flüsterte sie. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass James so etwas tun würde."

Hermine sprang auf. „Sehen Sie! Auch Sie glauben mir nicht. Niemand glaubt mir. Alle halten diesen Potter für einen gottverdammten Heiligen. Aber ICH - ICH habe es GESEHEN!"

Schweigen folgte diesem Ausbruch. Amanda nickte dann. „Gut. Vergessen wir dieses Thema. Aber denken Sie bitte daran, wie oft der äußere Schein trügen kann. James ist ein ehrlicher und wunderbarer Mensch. Ich werde niemals zulassen, dass er verletzt wird. Ich habe erst heute erfahren, wer er wirklich ist und da er nichts von seiner Vergangenheit erzählt, werde ich viel zu tun haben um alles über Harry Potter herauszufinden. Ich denke nicht, dass Sie Interesse daran haben, mir dabei zu helfen, oder?"

Hermine schüttelte gedankenverloren den Kopf.

„Dann bitte ich Sie nur noch um Eines. Dieses Gespräch sollte unter uns bleiben. Egal, was damals wirklich passiert ist, es würde Sie genauso wie ihn verletzen."

Wieder nickte Hermine stumm mit dem Kopf. Amanda strich ihr in einer plötzlichen Gefühlsaufwallung sanft über das Haar. Sie fand die junge Frau sehr sympathisch und wenn sie sich in sie hineinversetzte, konnte sie sich vorstellen was die junge Hexe durchgemacht hatte. Es war für sie bestimmt genauso schmerzvoll wie für James. Egal ob sie nun recht hatte oder nicht.

Irgendwie empfand sie Mitleid mit der jungen Hexe. Merlin, wenn herauskommen sollte, dass James an der Situation unschuldig war, und Amanda zweifelte keinen Augenblick daran, dann musste Hermine sehr stark sein. Spontan beschloss Amanda, dass sie ihr dabei zur Seite stehen würde.

TBC

* * *

_So, diese Kapitel ist zu extra lang geworden. Eigentlich sollte die erste Begegnung von Harry und Hermine noch mit rein, aber es hat nicht mal für Remus gereicht. Das gibt es eben dann im nächsten Kapitel._

_Ich hoffe ihr sagt mir gehörig die Meinung gelle!_


	5. Vergebliche Liebesmühe

_Hallo meine Lieben, _ _obwohl die Reviews etwas zu wünschen übrig lassen, belohne ich die Reviewer mit einem schnellen fünften Kapitel, da ich wider Erwarten doch noch etwas Zeit gefunden habe. All jene, die auf die direkte Konfrontation von Harry und Hermine hoffen, muss ich enttäuschen und auf eines der nächsten Kapitel vertrösten. Dafür kommt die Auflösung WARUM Harry in den Verdacht des Seitensprungs geraten ist._

Auf Grund meines Zeitdrucks gibt es keine Antworten auf Review-Fragen, aber ich denke ihr lest sowieso lieber die Story weiter oder?

Also Dank an die (wenigen) Reviewer und weiter geht's!

**Kapitel 5 – Vergebliche Liebesmühe**

Harry wusste, dass die nun folgenden zwei Gespräche die schwersten des heutigen Tages werden würden. Der alte Freund seiner Eltern und seines Paten und gleichzeitig der letzte verbliebene Marauder war ihm die Jahre vor seiner sprichwörtlichen Flucht aus England ein guter Freund geworden. Harry hatte immer bewundert, wie der Mann sein schweres Schicksal meisterte.

Er hatte Amanda nicht die Wahrheit gesagt, als er ihr vom Gespräch mit dem Präsidenten der IVZ erzählt hatte. Harry hatte sich mit Händen und Füßen gewehrt, nach England zurückzukehren. Die ganzen Jahre hatte er sich verbissen in seine Ausbildung gestürzt, war allen Bekanntschaften aus dem Weg gegangen, hatte sich selbst Zusatztraining verordnet, nur um möglichst viel Ablenkung zu haben und nicht nachdenken zu müssen. Selbst Schlaf vermied er so weit es ohne Folgeschäden möglich war. Hatten die schrecklichen Albträume, die ihn jahrelang jede Nacht heimgesucht hatten, nach dem Sturz Voldemorts schlagartig aufgehört, waren sie nach und nach wiederkommen, nur mit völlig anderem, aber nicht überraschendem Inhalt.

In allen möglichen Variationen träumte er von Hermine. Aber es waren keine schönen Träume. Hermine, wie sie ihn verhexte, Hermine wie sie ihn anschrie, fesselte und genussvoll folterte, Hermine, wie sie mit anderen Männern zusammen war. In allen Fällen konnte er sich nicht wehren, nein, nicht einmal die Hand gegen sie erheben. Aber allen Träumen war gemeinsam, dass er nicht reden konnte. Er wollte sie anschreien, anflehen sie um Verzeihung bitten, für etwas, wovon er keine Ahnung hatte, was er getan haben sollte. Danach wachte er immer schweißgebadet auf und wälzte sich stundenlang ruhelos im Bett. Noch immer wusste er nicht, weshalb Hermine ihn verlassen hatte, was sie so wütend gemacht und enttäuscht hatte.

Harry begann zu meditieren. In der Bibliothek der IVZ fand er unzählige Bücher zu diesem Thema. Fast jeder Volksstamm hatte seine eigenen Methoden, sich in Trance zu versetzten, den Geist zu beruhigen und die eigene Mitte zu finden. Schließlich entschied sich Harry für Thai Chi, eine Methode, die Meditation mit Bewegung verband. Nach und nach verblassten die Träume, wenn sie hin und wieder doch auch wieder auftauchten.

Eine weitere Hilfe war die kleine silberne Flöte, die Hagrid ihm einmal geschenkt hatte. Harry verstand es meisterhaft, sie zu spielen. Dies tat er nur, wenn er sicher war, dass ihn niemand beobachten konnte. Er hatte dazu eine kleine Lichtung gefunden, die zu diesem Zweck bestens geeignet war. Manchmal erlaubte er es sich sogar, ein Bild von Hermine mitzunehmen und in Träumen zu versinken - um nachzudenken, was hätte sein können. Doch immer wieder tauchte die selbe Frage auf. Warum? Um Merlins Namen, Warum?

Solche Abende halfen ihm. Zwar nicht zu vergessen, aber doch langsam aber sicher die Trauer in Melancholie zu wandeln. Fast zeitgleich mit dem Ende der Ausbildung hatte er sein Inneres soweit in Einklang gebracht, dass aus dem tiefen Schmerz nur noch Melancholie wurde. Er weigerte sich, darüber nachzudenken, warum Hermine ihn verlassen hatte. Er widerstand der Versuchung, sie zu suchen und zur Rede zu stellen. Sie hatte ihm deutlich gesagt, dass sie ihn nicht mehr sehen wollte. Der letzte Satz, den er von ihr gehört hatte, hatte in mehr verletzt, als jedes Wort zuvor. „Ich habe dich auch nie geliebt!"

Dann kam der Befehl, beim Präsidenten zu erscheinen und dessen Weisung, diese Kommission in England aufzubauen. Dies würde alle Bemühungen, mit sich selbst ins Reine zu kommen, zunichte machen. Aber alle Argumente, die Harry vorbrachte, waren wirkungslos. Er hatte niemandem erzählt, weshalb er sich plötzlich doch für die IVZ entschieden hatte. Das rächte sich jetzt, denn er hatte keine Argumente, diesen Befehl nicht anzunehmen. Er war nun mal die beste Wahl, diese Kommission zu führen.

So nannte er seine Bedingungen und packte seine Sachen. Wie immer auf solchen Missionen, wurde ihm Amanda als Stellvertreterin und rechte Hand zugeteilt. Eine Tatsache, die Harry zusagte, denn sie verstanden sich blind.

Harry machte sich keine Illusionen darüber, dass Amanda lange brauchen würde, um sein Geheimnis zu lüften. Aber eigentlich war es gleichgültig. Er würde wieder aus England verschwinden, sobald sein Job hier gemacht war.

Und wieder wurden seine Pläne sabotiert. Schon im Flur, als er sich mit dem Minister und Amanda unterhielt, spürte er ihre Anwesenheit. Als sie hinter ihm vorbeiging, atmete er ihren Duft, der immer seine Sinne betört hatte. Nie würde er diesen Geruch vergessen können. Ab diesem Moment wusste er, dass es schwer werden würde. Wie konnte er auch erwarten, dass gerade SIE in diese Kommission berufen werden sollte. Schweren Herzens fasste er einen Entschluss: Um des eigenen Schutzes Willen durfte er keine Emotionen an sich herankommen lassen und vor allen Dingen keine zeigen. Somit gab es nur eines. Den Vorgesetzten herauskehren, jegliches Private unterbinden, keine Vertraulichkeiten zulassen und auf Förmlichkeit bestehen.

Harry schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf, die ihm in Sekunden durch den Kopf geschossen waren. Soeben hatte Amanda Remus seinen Platz zugewiesen. Harry verbannte alle Gedanken aus seinem Kopf und wurde wieder zu Captain James Evans.

„Mr. Lupin!", sagte Harry emotionslos. „Als leitender Mitarbeiter des englischen Geheimdienstes wissen Sie mehr über die Vorgänge, als die meisten anderen Kandidaten. Ich brauche Sie also nicht aufzuklären, was die Ziele und Aufgaben dieser Kommission sein werden. Deshalb habe ich nur zwei Fragen an Sie. Sind sie gewillt unter den angesprochen Bedingungen mitzuarbeiten und haben Sie alle Paragraphen des Kriegsrechtes, verstanden?"

Remus ging es nicht anders wie Tonks. Mit dieser kühlen Ansprache hatte er nicht gerechnet. Verunsichert sah er in die stechend grünen Augen. Langsam sickerte ein was Harry soeben gesagt hatte. Diese Situation hatte er sich völlig anders vorgestellt. Da saß dieser Junge – anders konnte er nicht von ihm denken - und behandelte ihn wie einen Fremden. Der Junge, den er schon als Baby in den Armen gewiegt hatte, um den er sich gesorgt hatte und der die letzten drei Jahre nie aus seinen Gedanken verschwunden war. Und statt ihn vor Freude in die Arme zu schließen, sollte er ihn nun als Vorgesetzten behandeln, wie ein Muggelsoldat seinen General.

„Harry...! Ich..." brachte er hervor.

Harry hob die Hand. In ruhigem Tonfall, aber mit Nachdruck unterbrach er Remus. „Mr. Lupin! Ich denke, ich habe mich vorhin deutlich genug ausgedrückt. Ich lege keine Wert auf persönliche Kontakte und bitte darum, dies zu respektieren. Sie haben mich mit Captain Evans anzusprechen!"

„Ich will verdammt sein, wenn ich das zulasse." Remus konnte seine Werwolfinstinkte nicht mehr unterdrücken. Er sprang auf und lief vor dem Schreibtisch hin und her. „Ich bin lange genug in diesem Geschäft und weiß verdammt noch mal, dass Du mein Vorgesetzter bist. Aber ich fasse es nicht, dass Du nach drei langen Jahren, ohne dass wir nur das geringste Lebenszeichen von Dir erhalten haben, einfach so erscheinst und tust als hätten wir uns nie gekannt. Bei allem Respekt SIR! Ich habe Deine Wünsche respektiert. So schwer es mir fiel, habe ich nicht nach Dir gesucht und Dich in Ruhe gelassen. Verdammt Harry! ICH habe Dir nichts getan, was diese Kälte mir gegenüber rechtfertigt. Ich war so stolz auf Dich und habe mich gefreut, als ich Dich da vorne stehen sah. Ich dachte daran, wie stolz James, Lily und Sirius gewesen wären, hätten sie Dich so sehen können. Und dann behandelst Du mich, wie einen dahergelaufenen Fremden? Tut mir leid Harry! So nicht. Für mich bedeutet Freundschaft noch etwas. SO werde ich nicht mit Dir zusammenarbeiten. Bei allem Respekt vor Deinen Leistungen, aber das ist nicht alles, was einen Menschen ausmacht. Du forderst Respekt ein? Du verlangst, dass man Dich mit Respekt behandelt? Dann tue das auch mit den Menschen, denen Du etwas bedeutest. Und stoße sie nicht so vor den Kopf."

Er trat dicht an den Schreibtisch heran, stützte sich mit beiden Händen darauf und sah Harry in die Augen.

Leise sagte er: „Captain Evans, mit allem gehörigen Respekt, ich verzichte auf die Mitarbeit in ihrem Team." Dann drehte er sich um, ging zur Türe und versuchte sie zu öffnen.

Harry vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen. „Remus, Du kannst da nicht raus. Entweder Du nimmst den Portschlüssel der Kommissionsmitglieder oder den nach Hause. Im letzten Fall wirst Du dich an die letzten Stunden nicht mehr erinnern können. Ich denke, es ist besser Du tust letzteres." sagte er leise. Er nahm ein Pergament und legte es auf die Schreibtischkante. Dann stand er auf und sah wieder einmal aus dem Fenster hinaus.

Remus drehte sich um und starrte den Rücken des jungen Mannes an. Einige Minuten schwiegen beide. Dann gab sich Remus einen Ruck und setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl.

„OK, ich werde den Portschlüssel nach Hause nehmen. Da mein Gedächtnis an diese Begegnung eh gelöscht wird, kannst Du mir wenigstens erzählen, was passiert ist. Ich werde mich ja nicht mehr erinnern können, aber vielleicht hilft es, mir etwas weniger Sorgen zu machen." sagte er bitter.

Lange Zeit reagierte der Schwarzhaarige nicht. Dann drehte er sich mit einem tiefen Seufzer um. Mit einer leichten Handbewegung legte er einen Schall- und Verriegelungszauber über den Raum und setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl. Er wusste ja, dass das Gespräch mit Remus nicht einfach werden würde. Aber DAS war jetzt gewaltig in die Hose gegangen.

„Ok, vielleicht hast Du recht. Ich werde aber dieses Gespräch nur einmal führen. Ich werde Dir nicht alles beantworten können, aber versuchen wir es. Was willst Du wissen?" sagte er resigniert.

„Wo Du warst, weiß ich ja mittlerweile. Aber weshalb bist Du verschwunden? Ohne Abschied, nur ein nichtssagendes Pergament zurücklassend?" fragte Remus frustriert.

„Ich kann Dir nicht sagen warum. Aber ich hatte für England genug getan. Ich wollte dem Rummel entfliehen und irgendwo untertauchen, wo niemand den verdammten Jungen-der-lebt" vermutet."

„Auf einmal? Der Rummel war doch schon längst vorbei. Verdammt, Du hattest gerade erst eine Wohnung gekauft, Du wolltest mit Hermine zusammenziehen, und während des Umzugs verschwindet ihr beide. Du, nur ein blödes Pergament zurücklassend, Hermine ohne ein Wort. Ich kauf Dir diese Begründung einfach nicht ab." Natürlich wusste Remus sehr wohl, weshalb Harry England verlassen hatte. Er wollte aber unbedingt die Sicht von Harry verstehen.

„Bitte Remus, ich kann Dir nichts Genaueres sagen, ich will nicht mehr darüber reden. Ich habe Jahre gebraucht, um wieder ein einigermaßen ein ausgeglichenes Seelenleben zusammenzuflicken. Es würde nur wieder alte Wunden aufreißen. Es ist schon schlimm genug, dass ich dieses verdammte Gespräch noch mit Hermine führen muss. Was, verdammt noch mal, hat sie dazu gebracht, auch hier aufzutauchen?"

„Ich!" sagte Remus lakonisch. „Sie ist die Beste für diesen Job."

Harry rieb sich die Nasenwurzel. „Ich weiß, ich habe ihre Akte gelesen. Wie geht es ihr? Verheiratet? Kinder? Glücklich? Leider sind in den Akten die familiären Verhältnisse nicht aufgezeichnet. Die bekomme ich erst nach der endgültigen Verpflichtung der Mitarbeiter."

„Wie es ihr geht? Sie ist völlig geschockt, nach dem Du dich da vorne als schwarzer Engel entpuppt hast. Übtigens Gratulation dafür noch von mir. Ich bin sehr stolz auf Dich."

Harry nickte dankend.

„Sie ist geschockt? Weshalb interessiert sie das noch? Ich denke es ist ihr ziemlich gleichgültig, was ich mache. Ihre Äußerungen haben an Deutlichkeit nichts zu wünschen übrig gelassen." sagte Harry bitter.

„Da kommen wir der Sache schon näher, nicht wahr? Also war sie der Grund, weshalb Du verschwunden bist." Das war eine Feststellung, keine Frage.

Nun war Harry mit der Geduld am Ende. „Natürlich war sie der Grund. Was hättest Du gemacht, wenn deine über alles geliebte Verlobte, im selben Moment, wo Du das wunderbarste Hochzeitsgeschenk für sie klar gemacht hast, auftaucht, Dich anbrüllt, mit irgendwelchen Vorwürfen überhäuft, von denen Du nicht einmal verstanden hast um was es geht, Dir dann zum Schluss noch sagt, dass sie Dich nie geliebt hat und Dich nie wieder sehen will?

Ich wünsche meinem schlimmsten Feind nicht, so etwas zu erleben." den letzten Satz flüsterte Harry nur noch. Er sah auf und Remus erschrak über die tiefe Traurigkeit, die in den sonst so klaren funkelnden Augen lag.

„Hochzeitsgeschenk?" fragte Remus nach.

Harry nickte. „Du glaubst nicht, wie viele Bemühungen dahinter steckten, um das zu bekommen." Er griff in seinen Hemdausschnitt und zog eine Kette mit Anhänger vom Hals, die er vor Remus auf den Tisch warf. Remus betrachtete die feingliedrige Kette, an der ein schlüsselartiger Gegenstand hing. Er schien aus einem seltsamen Material zu bestehen. Es schimmerte in allen Regenbogenfarben und schien ständig zu verfließen. Remus dachte an das Gespräch mit Draco. „Ist das Mytril?"

Harry nickte. „Aber das ist nicht das Besondere daran. Das ist ein Schlüssel, den wohl auf der Welt kaum jemand bekommt. Ein einziges Mal in meinem Leben habe ich meine Berühmtheit ausgenutzt. Und doch reichte das nicht aus. Ich benötigte noch einen Fürsprecher um diesen Schlüssel zu bekommen. Und ich fand einen. Den Scheich von Methebet. Remus, Du kannst Dir nicht vorstellen, welchen Schatz Du da in Händen hältst."

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es muss etwas sehr besonderes sein, wenn darum ein solcher Aufstand gemacht wird."

„Remus, wenn Du es wissen willst, musst Du mir den unbrechbaren Schwur leisten, mit niemandem je darüber zu sprechen." sagte Harry ernst.

„Spinnst Du? Was rechtfertigt solche Maßnahmen?" sagte Remus entsetzt.

„Du wirst es verstehen. Es gibt keine andere Wahl. Auch ich habe ihn leisten müssen und kann das Geheimnis nur Vertrauten weitergeben, die den Schur ebenfalls sprechen."

Remus atmete tief ein. „Ok, ich tue es." Die Prozedur war schnell erledigt.

„Nun Remus, was Du da in den Händen hältst, ist der Schlüssel zur Bibliothek von Alexandria."

Remus keuchte auf. „Das kann nicht sein! Diese Bibliothek ist schon vor 2000 Jahren untergegangen."

Harry grinste zum ersten Mal. „Ist sie nicht. Das war ein Meisterstück der ägyptischen Pharaonen, die, wie Du weißt, allesamt Zauberer waren. Sie haben den Untergang vorgetäuscht. In Wirklichkeit liegen die Schätze auf dem Meeresgrund, geschützt durch eine riesige Magische Luftblase und natürlich durch den Fidelius. Der Geheimswahrer ist schon klange tot, so dass der Fidelius nicht mehr von der Bibliothek genommen werden kann. Nur wer einen solchen Schlüssel besitzt, kann die Bibliothek betreten. Es exisitieren etwa noch 90 dieser Schlüssel.

Nur wenige Wissenschaftler dürfen die Bibliothek betreten und die Schätze sichten. Danach wird ihnen das Wissen um den Besuch genommen aber natürlich nicht darüber, was sie erforscht haben.

Einige wenige hochrangige Wissenschaftler haben einen eigenen Schlüssel. Die restlichen werden nach strengsten Kriterien ausgeliehen. Es hat mich Monate und unzählige Reisen gekostet.

Da mir Corinna noch einen großen Gefallen schuldete, schließlich hat sie ihren Job bei den Death Wings mir zu verdanken, hat sie bei einem Ihrer Onkel, eben diesem Scheich von Methebet, ein gutes Wort eingelegt, meinen Fürsprecher zu machen. Die Reisen mit mir hat sie fast ihre Ehe gekostet, da ihre Mann total eifersüchtig war und wir ihm die genauen Umstände nicht sagen durften.

Tja, den Rest besorgte meine Berühmtheit, wie ich zu meiner Schande gestehen muss. Ich dachte, dass dies für den wunderbarsten aller Bücherwürmer ein standesgemäßes, unschätzbares Hochzeitsgeschenk wäre."

Dann verdüsterten sich die Gesichtszüge von Harry. Fast flüsternd fuhr er fort: „Es war an diesem Nachmittag, als wir den Schlüssel endgültig in Händen hatten. Wir waren um die Mittagszeit zurück, früher als erwartet. Wir feierten den Erfolg mir einem kleinen Essen und einer Flasche Wein. Wir suchten gemeinsam Corinnas Mann auf und ich erklärte ihm die Situation. Natürlich nichts von dem Schlüssel, aber dass Corinna mir in einer dringenden Angelegenheit geholfen hatte und sie mir diesen Gefallen schuldig war. Ihr Ehemann war erleichtert und erstaunlicherweise verständnisvoll. Als er merkte, dass es sich bei seinem vermeintlichen Nebenbuhler um Harry Potter handelte, war er erleichtert. Er meinte, wenn er vorher gewusst hätte, dass Corinna in MEINER Begleitung war, wäre er nie eifersüchtig geworden. Schließlich wusste alle Welt, das nichts und niemand Harry Potter und Hermine Granger auseinander bringen könnte. Wie sehr er sich doch täuschte.

Corinna begleitete mich nach Hause, bedankte sich für das Essen und den Nachmittag mit einer Umarmung und apparierte zu ihrem Mann. Dann kam Hermine nach Hause und schrie mich an. Sie verhexte mich und ließ mich nicht zu Wort kommen. Ich hätte auch keine Ahnung gehabt, was ich sagen sollte, da ich gar nicht wusste, wovon sie redete. Sie verschwand einfach und ließ mich alleine. Ich stand da, mit dem wohl wertvollsten Hochzeitsgeschenk aller Zeiten und meine Braut war weg."

Lange Zeit sprach niemand. Harry, der sich wieder unter Kontrolle bringen wollte und Remus, starr vor Entsetzen. Seine Gedanken kreisten um Hermine und darum, was er Harry sagen sollte. Ihm selbst waren durch den unbrechbaren Schwur die Hände gebunden. Er wollte gar nicht daran denken, was wohl sein wird, wenn Hermine DAS erfahren würde.

„Harry! Ich bin entsetzt! Harry..."

Harry lachte freudlos auf. „Dann nimm das Gefühl mal 100 und dann weißt Du, wie ich mich fühlte. Ich wollte sterben. Ich stand mehrere Male auf dem Astronomieturm. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, was mich daran gehindert hat, zu springen. Ich habe es nicht getan. Stattdessen bin ich zur IVZ gegangen. Der Schmerz hat mir geholfen, diese Ausbildung zu überstehen und diese Leistungen zu erbringen. Ich bin nun das, was ich nie sein wollte. Ein Krieger, kalt und gefühl- und kompromisslos seinen Feinden gegenüber, hart und fordernd zu den Untergebenen. Dabei wollte ich nichts anderes sein, als ein liebevoller Ehemann und Vater mit einer glücklichen Familie. Einer Familie die ich nie hatte."

„Harry, ich weiß warum Hermine..." setzte Remus an.

„Nein Remus!", wurde er unterbrochen. „Es ist nicht mehr wichtig. Diese Zeit liegt hinter mir. Hermine hat ihre Entscheidung getroffen und nur Merlin und sie wissen warum. Ich habe mich monatelang nach dem Warum gefragt, bis ich dahinter gekommen bin, dass es nichts ändern würde, wenn ich es wüsste."

Resigniert ließ Remus die Schultern sinken. Er würde gerne helfen, aber die Situation war wirklich zu zerfahren.

„Was wirst Du nun mit Hermine tun?" fragte Remus leise.

„Ich werde nichts mit ihr tun. Ich werde ihr gegenübertreten wie Dir vorhin. Als James Evans, der nie eine Hermine Granger gekannt hat. Wir werden alle hoffentlich erfolgreich zusammenarbeiten und danach werde ich England wieder verlassen. Der schwarze Engel wird sich zurückziehen und den Dingen ihren Lauf lassen. Hier ist kein Platz mehr für Harry Potter."

„Harry..."

„Nein Remus, sieh es ein. Harry Potter ist tot. Gestorben an jenem unsäglichen Nachmittag. Aus seiner Asche ist ein „Schwarzer Engel" entstanden. Und ...

**... Schwarze Engel weinen nicht!"**

TBC


	6. Schmerzliche Konfrontationen

So, meine lieben Leser, und schon kommt das nächste Kapitel. Aber bitte gewöhnt euch _nicht_ an die Updategeschwindigkeit. Es ist Zufall, dass es so schnell geht. Das wird nicht immer so sein.

**Wie immer ein dickes Dankeschön an die Reviewer. Das ist für den Autor wie ein warmer Regen! Schön dass mein Apell etwas gewirkt hat!**

Zu den Fragen (auch aus dem letzten Kapitel):

**pantai:** Wer sagt, dass Harry kein Interesse an Amanda hat? Vielleicht kommt das ja noch? Mit der Überraschung für Remus könntest Du Recht haben :-). Harry weiss nicht, dass Hermine ihn gesehen hat. Vielleicht wäre er dann eher drauf gekommen. Was den Rest angeht, einfach abwarten. Aber Du hast interessante Ideen.

**KRS96:** Ich zögere das nicht absichtlich hinaus. Was kann ich dafür, dass es so lange geht...? Aber... Kommt Zeit, kommt Zusammentreffen.

**Olaf74:** Das kommt drauf an, wie doof sie sich noch anstellen. Aber die Fronten sind sehr verhärtet und die Wunden auf beiden Seiten (ob berechtigt oder unberechtigt) sehr, sehr tief. (P.S. Was macht „The Brave New World"? Ich warte sehnsüchtig!)

**poetica:** Nicht an die Geschwindigkeit gewöhnen, bitte nicht. Es geht nur so schnell, weil ich selbst wissen will, wie es weitergeht... Es wird auch Pausen genen (müssen.)

**EricKaY:** Die Kapitel werden nicht in irgendeinem Turnus gepostet, sondern einfach wenn sie fertig sind. Meist versuche ich vorzuwarnen, wenn es länger geht, aber Du siehst ja, auch darauf kann man sich nicht verlassen.

**leo2109:** Der Falke wird definitiv weitergeschrieben – keine Sorge.

**MarioH:** ein paar 100tausend Worte? Bestimmt nicht, aber 100'000 zeichnen sich schon ab.

**kathleen potter:** Ist doch ok! Es muss ja nicht JEDES sein. Danke!

**LordMegger:** Ich habe keinen Zeitplan, wenn Dun das meinst. Ich poste dann, wenn das nächste Kapitel fertig ist. Momentan profitiert ihr davon, dass ich selbst wissen will wie es weitergeht. Auch ich mag einen starken Harry, nach Möglichkeit aber NUR mit Hermine zusammen! Und auch PostHogwarts Storys. Deswegen schreibe ich sie ja :-) Und für den Rest: DANKE! Mal bei Warner Bros. nachfragen :-)

**Polarkatze:** Danke!

Und nun: Vorhang auf für das nächste Kapitel! **Und reviewed weiterhin so schön!**

* * *

_Dieses Kapitel wurde wieder gebetad von meinem lieben schwarzen Panther. Ups... __**Black Panther**__ natürlich. Sie hat mir wieder einige dumme und logische Fehler rausgepickt! DANKE!_

**Kapitel 6 – Schmerzliche Konfrontationen**

Remus sah betreten auf seine Hände. Sollte Harry recht haben? War etwas in ihm gestorben? Remus wagte sich gar nicht vorzustellen, was drei Jahre Schmerz und Trauer bei dem jungen Mann angerichtet hatten.

Ohne Mutterliebe und Nestwärme einer Familie und ohne richtiges Zuhause, die ersten 11 Jahre seines Lebens aufzuwachsen und das bei den schlimmsten Muggeln des Planeten, die den Jungen traktierten, schlugen und halb verhungern ließen.

Dann die Hogwartsjahre, die ein ständiges seelisches Auf und Ab bedeuteten. Die Zaubererwelt hatte den „Jungen-der-Lebt" in einem Moment auf ein Podest gestellt und angebetet und im nächsten vom Sockel gestoßen, verachtet und verspottet und sogar gehasst. In jedem Jahr musste er Abenteuer bestehen, an welchen sogar ausgewachsene Auroren gescheitert wären.

Und trotzdem blieb dieser Junge charakterstark, behielt sein freundliches Wesen bei und war immer da, wenn es galt, alle die ihm nahe standen zu beschützen. In all dieser Zeit war ihm Hermine ein Anker. Sie war die Konstante in seinem Leben, auf die er sich immer verlassen konnte, auch wenn die Welt ringsum in Trümmer fiel. Hermine war sein Licht im Dunkeln, seine Wärme in der Eiszeit und die rettende Hand, wenn er wieder mal in Schuldgefühlen und Trauer versank. Ein Blinder konnte sehen, dass diese beiden füreinander bestimmt waren. Nichts und niemand konnte sie trennen, alle Probleme und Gefahren schweißten das Paar nur noch enger zusammen.

Welch Ironie des Lebens, dass das Paar, das allen Gefahren von außen her trotzte, von innen her getrennt wurde. Es wäre zum Lachen, wenn es nicht so furchtbar traurig wäre. Eine Lappalie, die mit wenigen Worten hätte aufgeklärt werden können, ein geradezu irrsinniges Missverständnis, riss das Traumpaar der Zaubererwelt irreparabel auseinander.

Was für eine starke Seele musste dieser Junge haben, dass er diese Zeit überstanden hatte, ohne in tiefste Depressionen zu versinken. Mit Hermine hatte er jeden Halt in der Welt verloren und distanzierte sich auch noch von seinen wenigen Freunden. Er wusste ja noch immer nicht, weshalb Hermine ihn verlassen hatte. Woher auch. Er konnte natürlich keine Verfehlung finden, die Hermine so aufgebracht haben könnte. Er wusste ja noch nicht mal, dass Hermine gesehen hatte, dass ihn Corinna zum Abschied umarmt hatte.

Remus verzichtete auf den Versuch, Harry aufzuklären. Zu sehr hatte ihn der letzte Satz Harrys aufgewühlt. „Schwarze Engel weinen nicht." Wo hatte dieser Junge nur seine tiefen Gefühle gelassen? Hatte er sie in der IVZ-Ausbildung aus sich heraustrainiert? Hatte er sie in sich abgetötet? Konnte Harry je wieder eine Beziehung führen ohne panische Angst vor dem Verlassenwerden zu haben? Das war unmöglich. Selbst für einen so charakterstarken Mann wie Harry. Aber Remus schwor sich, diesen Jungen nie wieder alleine zu lassen. Und wenn es bedeutete, dass er seine Job an den Nagel hängen musste.

Remus war sich durchaus klar, dass Harry damit nie einverstanden wäre. Darüber konnte er aber immer noch später nachdenken. Für's erste genügte es, wenn er dieser Kommission beitrat und mit – besser gesagt unter – Harry mitarbeiten würde.

Lange schwiegen sich die beiden unterschiedlichen Männer an. Dann stand Remus auf, ging einige Male vor Harrys Schreibtisch hin und her. Dann blieb er vor dem Schreibtisch stehen und sah in Harrys Augen. „Es tut mir leid Harry..."

Bevor er weitersprechen konnte, unterbrach ihn Harry. „Es gibt nichts, wofür Du ich entschuldigen müsstest. Nichts davon lag in Deiner Hand. Ich wusste schon vor unserem Gespräch, dass es nicht so einfach werden würde."

Remus nickte traurig. „Wenn Du mich noch willst, würde ich gerne in der Kommission mitarbeiten. Ich akzeptiere alle angesprochenen Bedingungen. Ich vertraue Dir. Nur gewähre mir die Bitte, dass, wenn wir einmal ab und zu eine Stunde Zeit haben, wir privat ein bisschen reden können. Und, keine Sorge, Du darfst die Themen bestimmen, damit ich Dir nicht mit Sachen komme, die Dir unangenehm werden. Ich habe Dich zu sehr vermisst die letzten Jahre, und ich würde mir Wünschen wenn Du mich wieder ein wenig an Deinem Leben teilhaben lässt."

Harry sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Einverstanden Remus. Aber glaube nicht, dass ich nicht weiß weshalb Du das tust. Du unterliegst einem Irrtum, wenn Du meinst, dass ich Hilfe brauche. Ich habe, zugegeben nicht ganz freiwillig, die Vergangenheit und Harry Potter hinter mir gelassen. Mein Job als „Schwarzer Engel" füllt mich komplett aus. Ich hätte niemals Zeit, mich um eine Beziehung oder gar Kinder zu kümmern. Hätte ich vor Jahren schon gewusst, dass mein größter Wunsch, eine eigene Familie, niemals Wirklichkeit werden würde, wäre ich schon viel früher diesen Weg gegangen. Lass uns dieses Thema abschließen, so wie ich es für mich abgeschlossen habe."

Harry atmete tief durch. „Ich freue mich aber auch um Deinetwillen, dass Du mitmachen möchtest. Denn ich habe eine Überraschung für Dich. Sag mir, wie kommst Du mit dem neuen Wolfsbanntrank zurecht?"

Überrascht von dem plötzlichen Themawechsel antwortete Remus: „Eigentlich ganz gut. Er hat eine Menge Nebenwirkungen, aber dass man sich nicht mehr verwandeln muss, ist schon ein enormer Vorteil."

Harry nickte: „Hast Du schon mal einen Animagustest gemacht?"

„Weshalb fragst Du? Du weißt sicherlich, dass ein Werwolf kein Animagus werden kann. Selbst wenn ein Werwolf diese Fähigkeit in sich tragen würde, würde der Virus eine Verwandlung verhindern." widersprach Remus.

„Das ist genau so richtig wie auch falsch. Die IVZ erforscht schon lange diesen Virus. Seit Frieden herrscht, sind viele Unsägliche damit beschäftigt, dieses Krankheit zu durchleuchten. Ich glaube weltweit ist kein Team so weit gekommen, wie unseres. Ohne jetzt zu sehr ins Detail zu gehen, sage ich Dir folgendes: Die Wissenschaftler sind dahintergekommen, dass jeder Animagus, oder zur Animagie fähige, einen Virus in sich trägt. Wer diesen Virus nicht hat, kann kein Animagus werden. Und nun rate mal. Dieser Virus ist fast identisch mit dem Werwolfvirus. Unsere Wissenschaftler stehen fast vor dem Durchbruch, durch eine kombiniertes Trank- und Magie-Ritual den schädlichen Teil des Virus zu entfernen. Im Endeffekt wäre ein Werwolf nach diesem Ritual nichts andere als ein Werwolfs-Animagus. Das heißt, keine zwanghafte Verwandlung an Vollmond mehr, sondern eine beliebig vom Geist gesteuerte Verwandlung und keine aggressive Grundhaltung. Ich denke, das ist doch ein schöner Grund, mitzumachen. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, habe ich deswegen darauf bestanden, dass Du mit auf diese Liste kommst.

Remus war blass geworden. „Du...Du machst doch Witze oder?"

Harry sah ihn ernst an. „Du solltest mich besser kennen, Remus. Es ist eine Tatsache. Und ich würde Dir nicht solche Hoffnungen machen, wenn ich nicht ganz sicher wüsste, dass es funktioniert. Allerdings ist ein gewaltiges Magielevel nötig um das Ritual durchzuführen. Im Moment bin nur ich in der Lage, so viel Magie aufzubringen."

Remus konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, was er da zu hören bekam. Alle seine Träume würden wahr werden. Die Hochzeit mit Tonks könnte unter ganz anderen Voraussetzungen stattfinden, selbst Kinder wären möglich. Remus traten Tränen der Erleichterung in die Augen, und als Harry diese sah, lächelte er zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag.

„Nun Remus, kehren wir zum Thema unseres Gespräches zurück." Er hob den Verschluss- und auch den Stillezauber auf, ehe er weitersprach.

„Mr. Lupin, sind sie gewillt, den magischen Eid zu sprechen, der sie an diese Kommission binden wird, unter Akzeptanz der genannten Bedingungen?" Remus nickte. „Ja Captain Evans, ich bin dazu bereit."

Harrys Augen wurden einen kurzen Augenblick unfokussiert, und wenige Augenblicke später betrat Amanda den Raum. Zusammen nahmen Sie Remus den magischen Eid ab, ehe Harry und Amanda sich wieder auf ihre Plätze setzten. Harry erklärte Remus noch einige Dinge, ehe er ebenfalls mit einem Portschlüssel verschwand.

Harry sah Amanda einen Augenblick in die Augen, ehe er tief Luft holte. „Amanda, bitten Sie Ms. Granger, sich zu uns zu gesellen." Die schelmischen Worte konnten nicht die unterschwellige Furcht überdecken, die in Harrys Stimme mitschwang. Besorgt beobachtete Amanda ihren Captain. Nach allem, was sie erfahren hatte, konnte aus dem nun folgenden Gespräch nichts Gutes rauskommen.

Dann streckte sie ihre Gestalt und fasste einen Entschluss. Sie musste etwas tun, und wenn es sie ihren Job bei James kosten würde. „Sir, ich hatte vorhin mit Ms. Granger ein interessantes Gespräch. Es war ein langer Tag für Sie beide. Sind Sie sicher, dass wir dieses Gespräch nicht vielleicht morgen führen sollten."

Harry schreckte bei diesen Worten auf. Seine Augen verengten sich. „Leutnant Mowian, worüber haben Sie geredet?"

Amanda schlug die Augen nieder. „Ich bitte um Verzeihung, Sir. Wir haben uns über unsere gemeinsame Ausbildungszeit unterhalten und darüber, dass Sie Ms. Granger von früher kennen."

Sie sah Harry in die Augen. Sie musste keine Legilimentik anwenden – nicht dass sie bei James dazu eine Chance hatte – um zu sehen, dass er wusste, dass sie hinter sein Geheimnis gekommen war. Sie senkte schuldig den Blick.

„Leutnant Mowian, Sie haben ihre Kompetenzen deutlich überschritten. Das Privatleben Ihres Vorgesetzten mit einem Außenstehenden zu erörtern, ist nicht nur stillos, sondern nicht mit den Statuten der IVZ vereinbart. Was, verdammt noch mal, ist in Sie gefahren?"

Harry Stimme war währenddessen immer lauter geworden. „Reden Sie Leutnant Mowian! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ein solcher Vertrauensbruch grade von Ihnen kommt! Warum?" Den letzten Satz brüllte Harry, als befände er sich auf einem Kasernenhof.

Entsetzt starrte Amanda ihren Captain an. Mit so einer Reaktion hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Warum reagierte er dermaßen überdreht? Hatte er wirklich das getan, was Ms. Granger ihm vorwarf uns fühlte sich nun schuldig? Noch niemals in ihrer ganzen Zeit der Zusammenarbeit hatte Sie James so angebrüllt.

Harry war außer sich. Hatte ihn das Gespräch mit Remus schon so aufgewühlt, als er sich wieder erinnern musste, war er jetzt völlig mit den Nerven am Ende. Amanda bedeutete ihm sehr viel. Wenn er sich auch nicht vorstellen könnte, eine Beziehung mit ihr einzugehen, wusste er doch durch seine Fähigkeiten, was Amanda für ihn empfand. Dass? Sie nun auch noch wusste, was Hermine für ihn einmal darstellte, war zuviel für ihn. Die seit Stunden mühsam aufrechterhaltene Beherrschung brach wie eine Kartenhaus in sich zusammen.

Amandas Gesicht verschloss sich. „Sir, ich bitte darum, mich zurückziehen zu dürfen. Noch heute Abend haben Sie mein Rücktrittsgesuch auf dem Tisch." In strammer Haltung stand sie da, über seine rechte Schulter hinweg einen fernen Punkt neben der Türe fixierend. Noch während sie auf die Antwort wartete, öffnete sich die Türe und Hermine trat ein. Natürlich hatte sie Harrys Geschrei gehört, denn er war sicher laut genug gewesen.

Ohne von Harry bemerkt zu werden, trat sie hinter ihn und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Harry zuckte zusammen und fuhr herum. Schnell trat Hermine einen Schritt zurück. Harry registrierte, wer da vor ihm stand. Sein Blick wurde weich und fast sofort beruhigte er sich. Dann finge er sich jedoch wieder und seine grünen Augen wurden zu kalten Smaragden.

„Ms. Granger, es tut mir leid, ich muss Sie bitten, noch kurz draußen zu warten. Das ist eine Angelegenheit der IVZ." sagte er distanziert und kalt.

„Harry, Sie hat..."

„Ms. Granger, habe ich mich nicht deutlich genug ausgedrückt, Sie sollen noch einen Moment warten. Diese Sache geht Sie nichts an! Und mein Name ist Captain Evans!" unterbrach Harry Sie mit erhobener Stimme.

Hermine schoss die Wut wie Blitze aus den Augen. „Vergiss es!", zischte Sie. „Du bist nicht mein Vorgesetzter und Du wirst es auch nie sein. Wenn ich nicht durch diesen magischen Vertrag noch immer hier sitzen müsste, wäre ich hier schon längst verschwunden. Ich habe besseres zu tun, als mit Dir arrogantem Arsch in einem Büro zu sitzen und mir dieses Gewäsch anzuhören."

Harry hatte keine Möglichkeit auf diesen Ausbruch zu reagieren, denn schon fuhr sie fort: „Amanda trifft keine Schuld. Ich habe ihr aus eigenem Antrieb erzählt, woher ich Dich kannte. So kam eines zum anderen. Und nun kannst Du weiter den Macho raushängen. Ich warte, wie Eure Eminenz es wünscht, da draußen. Und dann wirst Du mich aus diesem verdammten magischen Vertrag entlassen, damit ich endlich nach Hause gehen kann!"

Sie rauschte aus dem Zimmer und knallte die Türe hinter sich zu. Harry drehte sich um und sah Amanda in der selben Haltung wie zuvor stramm dastehen. Frustriert seufzte er auf. Wo waren sie nur gelandet. Was für eine Schnapsidee, seine ehemaligen Freunde wie Fremde zu behandeln und sich mit Sie und Titeln anreden zu lassen. Er hätte sich denken können, dass das nicht funktionierte. Sein großer Erfolg gründete schließlich darauf, dass seine Untergebene zu ihm aufsahen, ihn mochten und alle Befehle widerspruchslos ausführten, OBWOHL er sie von Gleich zu Gleich behandelte. Es war ja zu erwarten, dass er mit einem solchen Führungsstil selbst nicht zurecht kam. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass ihn die Konfrontation mit Hermine so aus der Bahn werfen würde.

Und Amanda, diejenige, die das am wenigsten verdiente, sie musste darunter leiden. Harry tat etwas, was er noch nie gemacht hatte. Er trat zu Amanda, nahm sie liebevoll in die Arme, küsste sie auf die Wange und drückte sie an sich. Amanda versteifte sich, doch dann entspannte sie sich und legte ihre Arme um Harrys Hals. „Entschuldige Amanda. Ich habe überreagiert. Ich bin ein emotionaler Friedhof und kann oftmals nicht damit umgehen. Vergiss bitte, was ich gesagt habe." nuschelte er ihr in die Halsbeuge.

Dann, als würde er erkennen, was er gerade gemacht hatte, trat er schnell zurück und ließ sie los. Amanda war etwas rot geworden. „Nein James, gerade das, was Du eben getan hast, sagt mir, dass Du kein – wie hast Du gesagt – emotionaler Friedhof bist. Aber ich verzeihe Dir gerne, denn ich habe so eine Reaktion erwartet."

Harry nickte und lächelte. „Danke!"

„Und was machen wir mit Ms. Granger?", wollte Amanda nun wissen?"

Harrys Blick verdüsterte sich. „Nun, ich lasse ihr natürlich ihren Willen. Ruf sie herein, ich werde sie von dem magischen Vertrag entbinden und sie kann nach Hause gehen. Da sie die Zeit hier vergessen wird, wird es ihr dann wieder bestens gehen."

Amanda schüttelte den Kopf. „Das glaube ich nicht, James. Ich glaube nicht, dass es ihr die letzte Jahre gut ging und es wird auch nicht besser werden."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Glaube mir Amanda, da habe ich keinen Einfluss darauf. An mir kann es nicht liegen, dass es ihr nicht gut geht. Ich habe nichts damit zu tun und kann ihr daher auch nicht helfen."

Amanda sah ihn ungläubig an „Da ist er wieder, der James, den ich nicht kenne! Der James, den ich kenne, würde alles tun, damit es einem Freund gut geht. Und wenn es ein ehemaliger ist." sagte Amanda traurig.

„Ach bitte Amanda, jetzt hör auf. Diese Frau hasst mich, seit ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen habe. Sie würde niemals Hilfe von mir annehmen, geschweige denn mir überhaupt etwas erzählen. Nur Merlin weiß warum, aber sie zeigt es mir mit jedem Blick, mit jedem Wort und sogar mit ihrer Körpersprache. Ich habe oft gehört, dass Liebe und Hass dicht beieinander liegen, aber dass ich dieses Sprichwort einmal so am eigenen Leib erfahren werde, hätte ich nicht geglaubt." den letzten Satz sprach er so leise, dass Amanda Mühe hatte, ihn zu verstehen.

Beruhigend legte Sie eine Hand auf seinen Arm. „James, gib ihr eine Chance. Lass mich mit ihr reden. Ich nehme sie mit in die Wohnung und rede in gemütlicher Atmosphäre mit ihr. Du gehst in das Lokal zu den anderen und kommst dann nach. Vielleicht ist es in entspannter Atmosphäre einfacher."

Harry dachte kurz nach. „Ich weiß nicht. Die Wohnung wurde seit drei Jahren nicht mehr betreten. Uns beiden macht das ja nichts aus, wir sind anderes gewöhnt. Aber gut, ich lass mich dieses eine Mal, wegen der besonderen Situation, überreden."

Er gab Amanda einen Portschlüssel für ihr Domizil, denn beide waren heute nur kurz dort um ihr Gepäck abzuladen. „Gib mir zwei Stunden." sagte Amanda. „Und , James? Danke!"

Damit hauchte sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand durch die Türe. Harry rollte ob der Disziplinlosigkeit mit den Augen. Dann schmunzelte er, denn er wusste, dass Amanda am nächsten Tag wieder die übliche Professionalität an den Tag legen würde.

Harry verschwand in das Lokal, in dem die anderen auf seine Ankunft warteten. Amanda hingegen trat durch die Türe und sah Hermine energisch auf dem Podium hin- und herlaufen. Amanda setzte sich in die vordere Reihe und beobachtete sie eine Zeit lang.

Nach einer Weile sagte Sie „Möchtest Du das Parkett durchlaufen oder vielleicht doch lieber neben mir Platz nehmen, Hermine?"

Hermine schrak aus ihren Gedanken auf. „Sind wir schon beim Du? Das wäre mir neu. Was ist, möchtest DU mich zur Schlachtbank führen oder was?"

Amanda lachte. „Ohne auf die Bemerkung wegen des Duzens einzugehen sagte sie: „Nein, die Schlachtbank ist geschlossen. James ist zu den anderen, die jetzt in einem Lokal sind um etwas zu feiern und sich besser kennen zu lernen. Das Fußvolk ist auch dort und in dieser Atmosphäre kann man sich besser beschnuppern. Schließlich werden wir die nächste Zeit viel miteinander zu tun haben."

Hermine stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Aha, und warum bist Du nicht dort? Und warum muss ich jetzt nicht mehr mit Harry reden? Und was heißt überhaupt WIR?"

„Erstens, weil ich noch mit Dir reden will und James mir die Erlaubnis gab, mit Dir das Gespräch zu führen. Mit Euch beiden wäre wohl eher das Gebäude zerlegt worden, als dass bei einem Gespräch was brauchbares herausgekommen wäre. Ich habe immer noch die Hoffung, dass Du uns unterstützt."

„Ok. Wenn es denn sein muss. Reden wir." Hermine kam vom Podium herunter und setzte sich neben Amanda. „Nicht hier. Halt das mal." Amanda reichte Hermine ein Pergament und als sie es anfasste, verschwanden sie.

Die überraschte Hermine strauchelte, als sie am Ziel ankamen. Amanda konnte sie gerade noch vor einem Sturz bewahren. Neugierig sah Hermine sich um und wurde wieder blass. Sie standen vor der Türe ihrer alten Wohnung. Amanda nahm ihren Arm, legte die Hand auf die Türe und mit einem leisen Klicken sprang das Schloss auf. Amanda ließ Hermine den Vortritt und betrat hinter ihr den schmalen Flur. Hermine keuchte auf. Auf der Türschwelle zum Wohnzimmer lag immer noch die Tasche, die sie dort hatte fallen lassen. Langsam trat sie näher und sah sich um. Nichts, aber auch gar nichts hatte sich verändert. Irgend jemand musste eine Zauber ausgeführt haben, denn nichts war von Spinnweben oder Staub zu sehen. Es war, als wären die drei Jahre nie vergangen. Alles stand und lag noch am selben Platz. Hermines Blick schweifte zum Kamin. Dort standen die Bilder aus glücklichen Tagen. Nur eines fehlte. Ihr Bild im Mytril-Rahmen, den sie Harry geschenkte hatte.

Amanda war im Flur stehen geblieben und beobachtete Hermine. Diese wanderte durch die Wohnung und sah sich alles genau an. Ihre Augen waren glasig und ihr Gesicht blass. Sanft strich sie im Wohnzimmer über das Polster der Couch ehe sie sich setzte und das Gesicht in den Händen begrub. „Warum?" hörte Amanda sie flüstern. „Warum hat er alles kaputt gemacht. Wir waren so glücklich!"

Amanda setzte sich neben sie und nahm sie in den Arm. „Du solltest ihn fragen. Es wäre langsam Zeit, dass diese Fragen einmal angesprochen werden. Ich hoffe nur um Deinetwillen, dass Du keine Überraschung erleben wirst."

Erschrocken sah Hermine auf. „Wie meinst Du das?". Amanda schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht jetzt darüber reden. Spekulationen nützen keinem. Warte bis Harry kommt und versuche Dein Temperament im Griff zu behalten. Sonst wirst Du nie eine Antwort auf Deine Fragen bekommen. Was hältst Du von einem Glas Wein?"

„Das wäre eine gute Idee. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass nach drei Jahren der Wein hier noch genießbar ist." Hermine schmunzelte schon wieder.

„Das ist kein Problem. Warte mal. Dobby?"

Vor der überraschten Hermine erschien mit einem Plopp der kleine hyperaktive Hauself.

„Lady Amanda hat nach Dobby gerufen? – Oh, die nette Missi Granger ist auch da. Dobby freut sich Master Harry Potter Sirs Mine wiederzusehen." Mit eine Satz war der kleine Elf zu Hermine gesprungen, klammerte sich an ihrem Bein fest und weinte tennisballgroße Tränen.

„Aber Dobby, wo kommst Du denn her? Arbeitest Du nicht mehr in Hogwarts?"

„Nein, Missi Granger. Dobby arbeitet seit drei Jahren nicht mehr in Hogwarts. Dobby arbeitet jetzt für Master Harry Potter Sir."

„Du arbeitest für Harry? Wirklich? Wie hast Du ihn gefunden? Ich dachte, niemand wusste wo er ist?"

„Oh nein, Missi Granger. Dobby lässt sich nicht abwimmeln vom gutem Master Harry Potter Sir. Als Master Harry Potter Sir weggegangen ist , hat Dobby Master Harry Potter Sir gesucht. Dobby hat Master Harry Potter Sir gefunden. Master Harry Potter Sir war sehr Traurig und ganz allein. Aber Dobby hat Master Harry Potter Sir nicht alleine gelassen. Master Harry Potter Sir war sehr krank, brauchte Hilfe. Master Harry Potter Sir hat nichts gegessen, nur geweint und geschlafen. Dobby und Winky haben bei Professor Mitzekatze gekündigt und Dobby und Winky haben Master Harry Potter Sir gepflegt.

Als Master Harry Potter Sir wieder gesund war, hat Master Harry Potter Sir Dobby und Winky endlich an sich gebunden. Dobby und Winky sind jetzt die Familie von Harry Potter."

Hermine nickte betroffen. Irgend etwas lief hier völlig schief. Alles sah so aus als wäre Harry der Leidtragende, dabei hatte doch er sie betrogen. Und was sollte die Bemerkung von Amanda vorhin?

„Dobby, würdest Du bitte ein paar Flaschen Rotwein und Gläser besorgen? Und könntest Du Winky bitten, hier etwas Ordnung zu machen?"

Dobby nickte. „Dobby besorgt Wein, aber Winky darf hier nicht saubermachen. Master Harry Potter Sir hat es verboten."

Amanda runzelte die Stirn wegen diese ungewöhnlichen Anweisung, sagte aber nichts dazu. Dobby verschwand und tauchte einige Minute Später mit einem Tablett, Gläsern und einer Flasche Wein wieder auf. Er stellte beides auf den Couchtisch, schenkte zwei Gläser voll und verschwand wieder.

In den nächsten zwei Stunden erklärte Amanda die Aufgaben der Kommission, die Gründe für die Anwendung des Kriegsrechtes und den Aufgabenbereich, der für Hermine vorgesehen war, wenn Sie zustimmen würde. Auf die Frage, weshalb Harry so auf Titel und Etikette bestehen würde, bekam sie jedoch keine Antwort. Diese Frage sollte sie ebenfalls Harry stellen.

Amanda war sehr geschickt in der Darstellung des Aufgabengebiets und der schier unbeschränkten Möglichkeiten, die die IVZ zu bieten hatte. Unter anderen Umständen wäre Hermine mit wehenden Fahnen zur IVZ gelaufen. Amanda stand auf, um sich etwas bequemeres anzuziehen. Die formelle blaue Robe der „Schwarzen Engel" war etwas unbequem, aber für den heutigen Termin nötig gewesen. Ansonsten trug sie am liebsten Muggelkleidung. Während Amanda sich duschte und umzog, saß Hermine auf dem Sofa, dachte nach und starrte gedankenverloren in ihr Weinglas.

Im selben Moment, in dem Amanda mit noch nassen Haaren in das Wohnzimmer zurückkam, erschien Harry mit einem Plopp im Flur der Wohnung. Er sah zuerst zu Amanda, dann schweifte sein Blick zu Hermine. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, verschwand er im Badezimmer.

tbc


	7. Erschütternde Eröffnungen

So, nach einer kleinen Pause geht es nun weiter.

**Herzlichen Dank an die treuen Reviewer.**

_Zu den Fragen:_

_**Polarkatze:**__ Bei genauem Hinsehen ist es so, dass von "Miteinander Leben in der Wohnung" nicht die Rede sein kann. Amanda und James sind an diesem Tag in London das erste Mal aufgetaucht. Als Quartier hat Harry einfach die "alte" Wohnung genommen, da sie ja ihm gehört und es das einfachste ist. Sie haben grade mal ihr Gepäck abgeladen und sind in die Zentrale. Amanda konnte die Wohnung noch gar nicht in Augenschein nehmen._

_**bepa:**__ Wow, bepa lebt noch. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie lange ich schon darauf warte, dass Du weiterschreibst! Deine Frage werden noch nach und nach aufgeklärt, gerade auch Hermines Überreaktion. Was die Wohnung angeht, siehe die Antwort an Polarkatze. Einen Plan gibt es soweit schon, nämlich den Beginn und das Ende mit ein paar kleinen Zwischenstationen. Aber oft ist eine größere Weichenstellung nötig, die den Verlauf der Geschichte schwer beeinflusst. Das ist jetzt vorerst geklärt._

_**herzgirl008:**__ Mmmh, der "neue" Harry? Das ist einer der Gründe, weshalb ich überhauot begonnen habe zu schreiben. Zum einen, um zumindest "im Kleinen" zu korrigieren, was JKR da mit den Pairings regelrecht "versaut" hat und zum anderen, die Charaktere so rüberzubringen, wie ich sie mir vorstelle oder eben gerne hätte. _

_An alle anderen, die keine konkrete Frage gestellt haben, herzlichen Dank für die lieben Reviews. Ihr könnt Euch gar nicht vorstellen, wie es motibiert, weiterzuschreiben._

Kapitel 7 – Erschütternde Eröffnungen

Amanda schüttelte genervt den Kopf. „Seit wir in England sind, ist James wie ausgewechselt. Ich kenne den Mann nicht mehr. OK, in sich gekehrt war er eigentlich immer. Aber immer, wenn er angesprochen wurde, war er stets freundlich und höflich. Zwar war er anfangs immer kurz angebunden, aber im letzten Jahr wurde er offener. Manchmal konnte man ihn sogar lachen sehen. Aber jetzt? Diese Allüren mit dem Siezen und dem Ansprechen mit dem Rang."

Hermine, die immer noch auf die Türe starrte, hinter der Harry verschwunden war, sah auf. „Ist das bei der IVZ nicht immer so?"

Amanda schmunzelte. „Ja, das _war_ so, bis...bis James kam. Er bekam wegen seiner extrem magischen Stärke und seiner schier unglaublichen Erfolge bei der Ausbildung eine eigene Einheit zugeteilt. Er schimpfte von Anfang an über das ‚Sir, ja Sir' und das ‚Leutnant Evans' und später ‚Captain Evans'. Er hasste es regelrecht. Das ging so lange, bis er einen schriftlichen Befehl herausgab, der es bei Strafe verbot, ihn so anzureden. Da dies aber eklatant gegen die IVZ-Bestimmungen verstieß, wurde er zum Kanzler bestellt. Jeder rechnete mit einer disziplinarischen Maßnahme. Als James aber aus dem Kanzlerbüro kam, gab es nichts dergleichen. Aber eine Woche später waren die diesbezüglichen Regelungen aus dem IVZ-Handbuch geändert. Das gab ein ganz schönes Aufsehen. Ich verstehe nicht, weshalb er jetzt damit anfängt."

Hermine entgegnete nachdenklich: „Vielleicht ersetzt Du bei Deiner Frage das _jetzt_ durch _hier_. Das dürfte es eher treffen."

„Du meinst, er möchte auf Distanz gehen?"

Hermine nickte: „Ich kannte ihn mal sehr gut. Er hasste nichts mehr als Aufmerksamkeit, vor allem, wenn er der Meinung war, dass er sie nicht verdient hatte. Wenn er jetzt auf Förmlichkeit besteht, will er niemanden an sich ranlassen. Ich vermute, dass er alles verdrängt hat, was vor seiner IVZ-Zeit liegt und Gespräche mit seinen früheren Bekannten deshalb vermeiden will. "

Amanda zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kann es ihm nicht verdenken, nach allem was ich gehört habe."

Sie schwiegen eine Weile und jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Hermine dachte über den veränderten Harry nach. Noch war der Schock nicht ganz abgeklungen, ihren ehemaligen Verlobten so unverhofft wiederzusehen. Ihr Blick schweifte durch die Wohnung, die auch mal die ihre gewesen war, wenn auch nur für einige Tage. Gewaltsam drängte sie die traurigen und wütenden Gedanken in den Hintergrund.

„Weshalb seid ihr ausgerechnet zusammen in dieses Wohnung gezogen?" fragte Hermine.

Amanda hob ihre Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Ich wusste nicht, dass es Eure ehemalige Wohnung war. Wir sind heute morgen per Portschlüssel hier angekommen, haben unser Gepäck in die Diele gestellt und sind sofort in die Zentrale appariert. Ich konnte mich bis jetzt gar nicht genau umsehen. James sagte bei der Einsatzzuteilung nur, dass er in London noch eine Wohnung besitzt und dieses ideal als Einsatzstützpunkt dienen könnte. Wir handhaben das immer so. Da wir fast alle Einsätze gemeinsam machen, er als Chef und ich als Stellvertreterin, ist es von Vorteil, wenn wir im selben Quartier leben. Das ist alles. Ich habe noch nicht mal das Gepäck eingeräumt und habe auch keine Ahnung, wo ich schlafen werde. James wollte es mir heute Abend zeigen."

„Aber weshalb ist es hier sauber? Ich meine, die Wohnung stand drei Jahre leer."

„Ich vermute, dass James Dobby und Winky zuerst hergeschickt hat, um sauber zu machen. Warum sie nichts verändern durften...."

Amanda wurde unterbrochen, als sich die Badezimmertüre öffnete.

Frisch geduscht, die langen Haare noch feucht, mit nacktem Oberkörper, aber einer leichten Stoffhose bekleidet und einem Kleiderbündel unter dem Arm, kehrte Harry aus dem Bad zurück. Er ignorierte die Blicke der beiden Frauen, warf das Bündel Kleider über einen Sessel und rief leise „Winky?". Unmittelbar erschien die kleine Elfe und strahlte ihren Herrn an.

„Master Harry ist zurück?" rief sie freudig, drehte sich dann um und begrüßte Amanda ebenso strahlend. Hermine nickte sie nur zu und konnte einen giftigen Blick nicht verbergen. Nachdem was Dobby vorhin erzählte, ahnte Hermine, dass die Elfe nicht gut auf Hermine zu sprechen war. Insgeheim fragte sie sich, was Harry wohl erzählt haben mochte, dass die Elfe so gegen sie eingenommen war. Sicherlich hatte er sich selbst in's beste Licht gerückt und Hermine zum Buhmann gemacht.

Eine kleine Stimme sagte ihr tief drinnen, dass Harry nie so war. Innerlich zuckte Hermine mit den Schultern. ‚Leute ändern sich – und das hat er definitiv.'.

Harry hockte sich hinunter, um auf gleicher Augenhöhe mit Winky zu sein. „Winky, ich brauche die Robe morgen Abend wieder. Sie hat etwas gelitten. würdest Du sie bitte reinigen?"

Winky hatte sich sehr verändert, seit Hermine sie zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte. Aus dem verängstigten Wesen war eine selbstbewusste Elfe geworden. Sie schien Harry sehr zu verehren und Hermine staunte, wie sanft und liebevoll Harry mit ihr umging. Hermine fragte sich unwillkürlich, wie viele Seiten Harry wohl heute schon gezeigt hatte und wie viele es noch werden. Im Moment erinnerte er sie an die früheren Hogwartsjahre.

„Natürlich Master Harry Potter Sir." Während Harry sich umdrehte und in das Schlafzimmer ging, schnappte sie sich das Bündel und verschwand. Nur die beiden Frauen bemerkten das Schmuckstück, das aus der Robentasche gefallen war.

Amanda stand auf und hob die Kette mit dem Mythril-Schlüssel auf. Hermine japste nach Luft, als sie den Schlüssel zu den Bibliotheken von Alexandria erkannte. Natürlich wusste sie um was es sich handelte, allerdings hatte sie von den äußerst seltenen Schlüsseln noch nie einen zu Gesicht bekommen.

Amanda, die den Laut mitbekommen hatte, sah Hermine fragend an. „Kennst Du diese Kette?"

Hermine musste sich erst fangen, ehe sie antworten konnte. Ehrfürchtig sah sie auf das schimmernde Material. „Wenn es wirklich das ist, was ich denke und ich wüsste nicht was es sonst sein sollte, dann hast Du da so ziemlich das wertvollste Stück Schmuck in der Hand, das es gibt. Und das wichtigste dabei ist, Du kannst es mit keinem Geld der Welt kaufen. Es ist mir unverständlich, wie es hierher kommt oder gar in Harrys Besitz. Bitte, darf ich es mal anfassen?"

„Wie wäre es, wenn Du mir vorher sagst, um was es sich handelt?" fragte Amanda nun misstrauisch.

„Oh Amanda, es ist keine Schmuckstück, wenn es auch wunderschön aussieht. Es ist ein Schlüssel!" sagte Hermine ganz begeistert.

„Ein Schlüssel?" fragte nun Amanda, die immer verwirrter schaute.

„Ja! Das ist ein Schlüssel zur..."

„...Bibliothek von Alexandria!" unterbrach sie eine tiefe Stimme hinter ihnen.

Harry war angezogen zurückgekehrt und hatte die Situation sofort erfasst. „Gib mir bitte die Kette, Amanda."

Amanda reichte ihm die Kette und war nicht im Geringsten schlauer als vorher. Natürlich hatte sie vom Mythos der Alexandrischen Bibliothek gehört, aber soweit sie wusste, war diese schon vor tausend Jahren untergegangen. Oder etwa nicht?

Harry nahm die Kette und seufzte. „Amanda, nun haben wir beide ein Problem. Die Existenz dieses Schlüssels muss unter allen Umständen geheim bleiben. Ich muss Dich auffordern, den unbrechbaren Schwur zu leisten, dass Du dieses Geheimnis für Dich behältst."

Amanda verstand nun gar nichts mehr und das machte sie wütend. „Kannst Du mir mal verraten, was das soll? Wieso den Unbrechbaren? Und wieso nur ich und nicht Hermine? Außerdem weißt Du, dass ich schon durch den Diensteid keine Geheimnisse ausplaudern kann, und dieser ist genauso wirkungsvoll wie der Unbrechbare." Sie funkelte Harry mit ihren blauen Augen an.

„Dein Diensteid gilt nur für Dienstgeheimnisse. Dieses aber ist privat." erklärte Harry genervt. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tage war dieser Schlüssel, der so viele Erinnerungen barg, Thema.

Hermine, die der Auseinandersetzung gespannt gefolgt war, schnappte nach Luft.

„Privat! Dieser Schlüssel gehört nicht der IVZ sondern Dir? Das ist unmöglich." Zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend sprach sie Harry direkt an.

Harry warf ihr einen giftigen Blick zu. Überrascht sah sie die tiefe Traurigkeit, die sich hinter den grünen Augen zeigte. Noch immer konnte sie in diesen Augen lesen wie in einem Buch. „Ja, dies ist ein privater Schlüssel. Amanda, ich sage es nocheinmal. Ich brauche diesen Schwur von Dir."

Amanda zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nun denn, es bleibt mir kaum eine Wahl." Sie hob ihren Zauberstab und Harry tat es ihr gleich. Sie sprach die Formel und Harry schien sich etwas zu beruhigen.

„Sagst Du mir jetzt, warum Hermine den Schwur nicht zu leisten braucht?" fragte sie nun etwas genervt.

„Nein. Das sage ich Dir nicht. Dass Ms. Granger nichts ausplaudern _kann_, ist alles was Du zu wissen brauchst. Ihr beide könnt Euch darüber unterhalten, aber nach Aussen ist das nicht möglich. Amanda, Du kennst die Konsequenzen."

„Aber...", versuchte Hermine nun doch noch etwas mehr zu erfahren.

Harry unterbrach sie harsch. „Ich werde mich nicht weiter darüber auslassen." Sein Tonfall hatte etwas endgültiges. „Hat Dir Amanda erklärt, worum es in der Kommission geht?"

Hermine nickte.

„Und bist Du bereit, mitzuarbeiten?"

Hermine überlegte kurz. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein Captain Evans, ich werde dabei nicht mitmachen. Nicht, dass mich die Aufgabe nicht reizen würde, aber ich traue Ihnen nicht. Ich kann nur jemanden als Kommandeur anerkennen, dem ich bedingungslos vertraue, was, wie sie sehr wohl wissen, bei Ihnen nicht der Fall ist."

Amanda sah sie schockiert an. Harry jedoch nickte. Er sah Hermine kurz in die Augen und erwiderte: „Nein Ms. Granger, ich habe leider keine Ahnung, was sie zu der Annahme bringt. Nicht, dass es mich interessieren würde. Aber es ist Ihre Entscheidung. Es tut mir leid, dass wir Ihre Zeit verschwendet haben. Sie wissen, was ich nun gezwungen bin, zu tun."

„Ja, Sie werden diesen Tag aus meinem Gedächtnis tilgen. Tun sie das. Vielleicht können Sie mir bei der Gelegenheit auch gleich die Erinnerung daran nehmen, dass ich je einen Harry James Potter kannte und dumm genug war, mich mit ihm einzulassen?" kam die bittere Antwort.

Amanda zog tief die Luft ein, als sie dieses Ansinnen hörte.

Harry schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. „Das wäre leider in höchstem Maße illegal. Ich habe keine Ahnung, womit dieser Harry Potter sich ihre Abneigung eingehandelt hat, aber sollten Sie ihn einmal sehen, wäre es sicherlich eine gute Idee, es ihm zu sagen. Der arme Kerl hat nämlich keine Ahnung, weshalb sie ihn so hassen." zischte er wütend. Er zog seinen Zauberstab um sie diesen Tag vergessen zu lassen, als Amanda ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legte und sanft den Kopf schüttelte. Sie bedeutete ihm, ihr in die Küche zu folgen.

„James, sagte sie leise. Können wir das mit dem Gedächtniszauber nicht ausnahmsweise lassen? Ich verstehe mich gut mit ihr und glaube, dass ich sie doch noch überreden könnte. Bitte, James." sie sah ihn bittend an.

„Amanda, das geht nicht. Es darf nichts nach draußen dringen, das weißt Du!"

„Aber wir haben doch den magischen Vertrag noch nicht gelöst. Sie kann doch gar niemandem etwas erzählen." bat Amanda nun weiter.

Harry sah sie skeptisch an. „Es wäre eine Möglichkeit. Ok. Du hast zwei Monate."

Damit drehte er sich um und ging zurück. Dort sah ihn eine nachdenkliche Hermine an, als er ohne sie anzusehen an ihr vorbei in sein Schlafzimmer ging und die Türe hinter sich schloss.

Amanda setzte sich zu Hermine, die sie fragend ansah. „Was ist los? Ich denke, mein Gedächtnis soll verändert werden? Hab ich den hohen Herrn jetzt so beleidigt?"

„Ich habe ihn gebeten, dir noch Bedenkzeit zu geben. Mit dem Hinweis auf den magischen Vertrag hat er nachgegeben. Du hast noch etwas Zeit, es Dir zu überlegen. Aber denke daran, dass Du mit niemanden darüber reden darfst. Der magische Vertrag würde sehr unangenehm werden." warnte Amanda sie.

Hermine nickte. „Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass ich meine Meinung ändern werde, aber gut, wir werden sehen. Aber ich frage mich immer noch, warum er den Unbrechbaren von Dir gefordert hat und nicht von mir."

Amanda nickte. „Ja, das wundert mich auch sehr. Was könnte es für einen Grund geben? Warum solltest Du nicht darüber reden können?"

Hermine dachte nach. „ich müsste zu einem Personenkreis gehören, der schon anderweitig durch einen Zauber oder Eid daran gebunden ist. Aber mir fällt nichts ein. Beruflich nicht, denn das hat unmöglich was mit St. Mungos zu tun."

„Was ist mit Deinem Studium?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nichts. Außerdem, woher sollte Harry etwas aus dieser Zeit wissen? Ich war verschwunden und er auch, oder?"

Amanda nickte. „Stimmt. Aber was kann es sonst sein? Hat es mit dem Schlüssel selbst zu tun?"

„Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Außer, wenn ICH mit dem Schlüssel etwas zu tun hätte. Wenn es meiner wäre oder so, dann könnte ich auch nur mit den Leuten darüber reden, die darüber Bescheid wüssten. Aber das ist er definitiv nicht. Ich glaube ich würde töten, um so einen Schlüssel zu bekommen." seufzte Hermine.

„Lass das nicht Harry hören." grinste Amanda.

„Es würde auch nichts nützen. Der Schlüssel funktioniert nur für die Person, für die er gemacht ist. Also Diebstahl fällt aus. Man kann ihn auch nicht übertragen. Es gibt einen Zauber..." Hermine schlug sich an die Stirn. „Dass ich da nicht drauf gekommen bin. Man kann mit einem Zauber feststellen, WEM so ein Schlüssel gehört, das heißt, ich hätte es herausbekommen können."

Amanda schüttelte den Kopf. „Hermine, Du solltest Dir vielleicht mal angewöhnen, zu fragen. Manchmal erhält man darauf sogar Antworten."

„Du glaubst doch wohl nicht im Ernst, dass Harry mir eine Antwort geben würde? Du hast ja gesehen, wie er auf mich zu sprechen ist."

„Nun, zumindest hast Du ihn damals auch nicht gefragt."

Hermine wurde wieder wütend, wie immer, wenn sie daran erinnert wurde. „Was gefragt? Ich habe es gesehen. Schon vergessen?"

„Und? Was hast Du gesehen? Dass er von einer Frau umarmt wurde? Ich muss schon sagen, Du hast einen weiten Begriff von Fremdgehen. Hast Du schon mal darüber nachgedacht, dass da gar nichts war? Dass es vielleicht einen ganz anderen Grund für die Umarmung gab?" fragte Amanda neugierig. „Ich kenne James vielleicht nicht so lange wie Du, aber wenn es jemanden gibt, dem ich eine solche Aktion niemals zutrauen würde, dann ist es James."

Hermine nickte traurig. „Ja, das habe ich auch mal gedacht. Hast Du ... hat er ... gab es viele Frauen in seinem neuen Leben?"

Amanda schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht soviel ich weiß. Harry war niemals an irgendeiner Frau interessiert. Obwohl er immer der Schwarm von zahlreichen Frauen war, hat es ihn eher genervt. Ich glaube nicht, dass irgendeine bei ihm zum Zug gekommen ist."

„Ich habe nie begriffen, was er an mir gefunden hat. Er, der berühmte Harry Potter. Ständig war er umlagert von Frauen, die tausendmal schöner waren als ich. Die es wenig interessierte, dass er in festen Händen war. Schon alleine diese hochmütigen Blicke, die sie mir immer zuwarfen. Ich kam mir immer vor, wie ein Mauerblümchen. Ich hatte immer Angst, dass er mich sitzen lassen würde. Und als ich dann diese Frau in seinen Armen sah, die sich für den schönen Tag bedanke und ihm sagte, dass sie ihn liebt, da war es aus."

„Wer war denn diese Frau, kanntest Du sie" fragte Amanda neugierig.

„Ich habe nie mit ihr geredet." antwortete Hermine trübselig. „Aber ich wusste wer sie war. Ein berühmter Quidditch-Star. Ich glaube Harry hat ihr sogar damals den Posten besorgt. Offensichtlich hat sie ihm wohl auch etwas ‚besorgt'. Ich wusste einfach, dass mein Glück nicht von langer Dauer sein würde. All die schönen Frauen..."

„...die Deinen Freund nie interessierten. Dem es völlig genügte, dass er mit der intelligentesten, schönsten, warmherzigsten Frau zusammen war, die er mehr als alles andere auf der Welt liebte." ertönte eine männliche Stimme.

Hermine kiekste vor Schreck und die beiden Frauen sahen Harry im Türrahmen des Schlafzimmers stehen.

„Harry! Wie...wie lange stehst Du schon hier?" fragte Hermine panisch und wollte schon aufspringen, wurde jedoch von Amanda zurückgehalten.

„Lange genug, um den Schwachsinn mitzubekommen, den Du da gerade von Dir gegeben hast. Bitte sag mir nicht, dass Du mich verlassen hast, weil Du geglaubt hast, ich hätte Dich betrogen. Bitte sag dass es nicht wahr ist!" sagte Harry mit ungläubigen Augen.

„Aber ... Corinna, sie hat ..." stotterte Hermine, die gar nicht wusste wie ihr geschah.

„Corinna? Du glaubst ich habe Dich mit Corinna betrogen?" staunte Harry nun?

„Ich habe Dich gesehen, an dem Abend, mit ihr..."

„Was hast Du gesehen? Dass sie mich zum Abschied umarmt und mir ein unschuldiges Küsschen auf die Wange gibt? Bist Du verrückt geworden?" fragte Harry nun zornig.

Er drehte sich um, ging ins Schlafzimmer und kam mit dem Schlüssel zurück. Er warf ihn vor Hermine auf den Tisch.

„Los! Sprich Deinen Zauber! Finde heraus, wessen Schlüssel das ist." forderte er mit stahlharten Augen.

„Aber..."

„_Tu es_, verdammt noch mal, los!"

Hermines Hand zitterte, als sie ihren Zauberstab auf das schimmernde Schmuckstück richtete und die Formel murmelte.

Das ständige Verformen des Mythril stoppte kurzzeitig und der Schlüssel leuchtete auf. Ein leichter Rauch stieg auf und formte drei Worte: „Hermine Jane Granger"

Entsetzt starrten Hermine und Amanda auf den sich kräuselnden Rauch.

Mit leerem Blick starrte Harry auf den Schlüssel. "Es sollte mein Hochzeitgeschenk für Dich sein. Ein wunderbares Geschenk, wie geschaffen für die wunderbarste Frau die ich kannte. Wunderbarer als all die schönen Flittchen, die nur den Jungen-der-lebt und seinen Reichtum haben wollten und nicht den Harry Potter, wie er wirklich war.

Corinna half mir, denn ihr Onkel war ein Scheich und wurde ihr zuliebe mein Fürsprecher. Sie schuldete mir etwas, denn ich hatte ihr schließlich den Job besorgt. Doch der Gefallen hätte sie fast ihre Ehe gekostet, weil das Ganze viel länger dauerte, als erwartet. Das konnten wir aber umgehend und schnell mit Corinnas Ehemann klären. Harry seufzte traurig. "Dafür hat es mich meine Liebe und meine Ehe gekostet." sagte er leise und wie zu sich selbst.

Dann straffte er die Schultern, nahm den Schlüssel und warf ihn Hermine in den Schoß. „Behalte ihn, ich habe keine Verwendung mehr dafür." Dann drehte er sich um und disapparierte.

Hermine starrte den Schlüssel an. Als sie realisierte, was sie eben gehört hatte, verdrehte sie die Augen und wurde ohnmächtig.

TBC


	8. Verzweifelte Suche

Und noch schnell das nächste Kapitel.

_**WARNUNG:**__** Alle, die keine Cliffs mögen, sollten dieses Kapitel noch nicht lesen! Dieses Mal ist es definitv (auch nach meiner Einschätzung) einer.**_

**Vielen Dank an die treuen Reviewer.**

**Zu den Fragen/Antworten, die gestellt wurden:**

**sarah:** Dann wäre die Geschichte schon zu Ende. Möchtest Du das?

**Cute_Liliy:** Obwohl ich Dich natürlich nicht gerne traurig sehe, freut es mich, wenn Dich diese Geschichte berührt. Ob es besser wird. Noch nicht. Das Tal ist noch nicht erreicht. So tief wie die Verletzungen sind braucht es auch einen tiefen Schnitt.

**bepa:** Ohnmächtig? Na den: "Enervate bg. Im Ernst. Hier ist ja schon das nächste Chap. Beachte aber die Warnung oben. Zu Deiner Bemerkung über die Länge der Kapitel: Ich habe eine untere Grenze und das sind 2'000 Worte. Die meisten haben mehr als 3'000 und manchmal gibt es – je nach Thema – auch 4'000 bis 6'000 Worte. Das ist weit über dem Durchschnitt, zieht man andere FF's in Betracht. Deine Angaben von 30 bis 150 habe ich nicht ganz verstanden. Sagst Du es mir genauer?

Ich verwende natürlich auch ein Kapitelende zur Steigerung der Spannung oder wenn es passt, zu einem Szenenende.

**Olaf74:** Ich bin überzeugter H/Hr-Shipper. Natürlich bekommen die Beiden ihre Chance. So viel kann ich verraten. Und sogar mehr als Eine. Was ich allerdings nicht in der Hand habe – ist – wie sie mit diesen Chancen umgehen. Da bin ich selbst gespannt.

LordMegger: Lassen wir uns überraschen. Sobal ich mehr weiß, teile ich es Euch in Form von Kapiteln mit.

**An alle anderen, vielen Dank für die Reviews. **

_Es ist wieder mal Zeit meiner bezaubernden Beta zu danken. __**"Black Panther" **__steht buchstäblich Tag und Nacht bereit, um die "Unlogikkeiten" auszutreiben. Danke Anja!_

* * *

**Kapitel 8 – Verzweifelte Suche**

Amanda saß in aufrechter Haltung auf einer Besucherbank im Flur des St. Mungo. Soeben öffnete sich ihr gegenüber die Türe und Heiler Burbank trat heraus. Vor einer Stunde hatte Amanda die bewusstlose Hermine hergebracht, nachdem alle ihr bekannten Mittel Hermine nicht aus ihrer Ohnmacht erwecken konnten. Nun hatte sie gewartet, bis jemand sie über den Zustand Hermines informierte.

An diesem Tag hatte sie weit mehr über die Vergangenheit James' erfahren, als in all den Jahren zuvor. Das bedeutete aber nicht, dass sie genau verstehen konnte, was damals geschehen war. Einiges reimte sie sich zusammen. ‚Merlin, wenn all das so passiert ist, wie ich glaube, dann hat die gute Hermine es fertig gebracht, völlig unwissend zwei Leben zu zerstören. Ihr eigenes und das von James.'

Während Amanda nun klar wurde, weshalb James zeitweilig so in sich gekehrt und traurig war, jegliche Kontakte zu seinen weiblichen Bewunderern scheute und sich nie auch nur ansatzweise auf eine Beziehung eingelassen hatte, so verstand sie Hermines Beweggründe nicht.

Was, in drei Teufels Namen, hatte die Braunhaarige dazu gebracht, dermaßen zu reagieren? Amanda beschloss, sich gründlich über das Vorleben ihre Captains zu informieren. Erstaunlicherweise hatte Amanda für sich selbst schnell akzeptiert, dass sich ‚ihr' James Evans als der legendäre Harry James Potter entpuppt hatte. Dieses magische Macht und das Selbstbewusstsein, das ihr vorgesetzter ausstrahlte, war damit wohl erklärt.

Jetzt allerdings machte Amanda sich Sorgen. Wie musste James sich fühlen, nachdem er erfahren hatte, warum Hermine ihn verlassen hatte? Wohin war er verschwunden? Spontan fiel ihr nur Turm im Ausbildungslager ein. Sie musste ihn finden.

Amanda war erleichtert, als der Heiler auf sie zutrat und ihr erklärte, was mit Hermine los war.

„Dr. Granger hat einen Schock Ms. Mowian. Allerdings ist mir ein Schock dieser Stärke erst einmal untergekommen. Es scheint so, als hätte ihr Gehirn beschlossen, seine Funktionen einzustellen. Die Gehirnströme sind fast unortbar und es ist uns bis jetzt noch nicht gelungen, ein Mittel zu finden, die Blockade zu lösen. Es sind dieselben Symptome, die ein ins Koma gefallener Patient aufweist. Da sie in bester körperlicher Verfassung ist, wird es am Besten sein, sie schlafen zu lassen." berichtete der Heiler in neutralem Tonfall.

Amanda sah den Heiler erschrocken an. „Ein Koma? Wie kann ein Schock so groß sein, dass Ms. Granger ins Koma fällt? Und wie kann man sie wieder wecken?"

Der Heiler hob bedrückt die Schultern: „Ich kann es nicht sagen. Das einzige Mal, als ich ähnliche Symptome diagnostizieren musste, war im letzten Krieg. Ein Mann hatte seine Frau am Tag der Hochzeit durch einen Todesserüberfall verloren. Er fiel mit ähnlichen Symptomen ins Koma. Sein Lebenswillen war völlig gebrochen. Wir konnten ihn nicht zurückholen. Nach drei Wochen stellte der Körper des jungen Mannes seine Funktionen vollständig ein."

Entsetzt fragte Amanda: „Er starb?"

„Ja, Ms. Mowian. Wir standen daneben und konnten rein gar nichts tun. Wissen sie, ob Ms. Granger Menschen hat, die ihr nahe stehen, die für sie da sind? Ich fürchte, das dies eines der wenigen Dinge ist, die wir für sie tun können."

Amanda schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe Ms. Granger erst heute kennen gelernt. Aber ich werde mich schleunigst damit befassen!"

Besorgt sah Amanda nochmals auf die halb offene Zimmertüre und ging dann raschen Schrittes zum Apparationspunkt. Sie überlegte sich, mit wem sie am Besten über das Problem sprechen könnte. Spontan fiel ihr nur Remus Lupin ein. Manchesmal hatte James Bezug auf diesen genommen, wenn das Gespräch auf Werwölfe kam. Soweit Amanda wusste, war Remus Lupin damals ein näherer Freund von James gewesen. Sie beschloss, ihn über das Flohnetzwerk zu rufen. Da sie James' Stellvertreterin war, und dieser nicht da war, hatte sie volle Weisungsbefugnis. Entschlossen apparierte sie zurück in die Wohnung.

Zunächst rief sie nach Dobby. Der kleine Elf erschien prompt und hatte auch Winky im Schlepptau. Ganz aufgeregt wackelte Dobby mit den Ohren. „Missi Amanda, wie geht es Master Harrys Missi Hermine? Dobby und Winky sind ganz traurig!"

Amanda kniete sich zu den beiden Hauselfen. „Dobby, Hermine geht es nicht gut. Sie liegt im Koma und will nicht aufwachen. Dobby, kannst Du Jam...Harry finden?"

„Oh Missi Amanda, Dobby kann Master Harry nicht spüren. Master Harry will nicht gefunden werden, wenn Dobby Master Harry Sir nicht spüren kann." rief der verzweifelte Elf und tappte aufgeregt mit den Füßen.

„Dobby, kannst Du Mr. Remus Lupin zu mir holen?" fragte nun Amanda.

„Oh ja, Dobby kann Master Remus schnell holen!" sprachs und verschwand. Wenige Augenblicke später erschien er mit einem völlig perplexen Remus. Dobby schien den Werwolf nicht einmal gefragt zu haben, denn der Mann hatte doch tatsächlich noch eine Gabel in der Hand, von der einsam eine Spaghettinudel herunterhing. Verblüfft sah er auf Amanda, die trotz der prekären Lage ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken konnte.

„Leutnant Mowian?" fragte Remus. „Was ist denn so eilig? Dobby tauchte einfach auf, packte mich am Arm und apparierte mit mir hierher."

„Mr. Lupin, bitte nennen Sie mich Amanda, wenn wir unter uns sind." lächelte Amanda den Werwolf an.

„Danke, Amanda, aber nur, wenn Sie Remus zu mir sagen, Also, was ist so wichtig?"

„Ms. Granger ist mit einem schweren Schock ins St. Mungos eingeliefert worden. Sie ist in einem komatösen Zustand. Captain Evans ... James ... ist verschwunden und ich muss ihn unbedingt finden."

Geschockt ließ Remus sich in einen Sessel sinken. „Hermine im St. Mungos? Koma? Was ist passiert? Ein Angriff? Und warum ist Harry verschwunden?"

Amanda sah den älteren Mann vor sich an und fragte sich, wie viel er wohl wusste und was sie ihm erzählen konnte, ohne James noch mehr aufzubringen. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf den Schlüssel zu den Bibliotheken von Alexandria. Remus hatte ihren abschätzenden Blick wohl bemerkt und auch der Blick zu dem Schlüssel war ihm nicht entgangen.

„Amanda, bitten Sie können mir alles sagen." Er wies auf die Kette. „Ich weiß was das ist, und kenne die Zusammenhänge. Wenn Sie es auch wissen, können wir darüber reden, ohne den Schwur zu brechen."

Amanda atmete erleichtert auf. Sie umriss grob die Vorgänge dieses Abends und ließ auch nicht die Aufklärung über Hermines Verhalten von vor drei Jahren aus. Remus, der dies schon wusste, vergrub das Gesicht in die Hände. „Bei Merlin, ich wusste, dass Hermine das nicht gut aufnehmen würde, wenn sie erfährt, was tatsächlich los war. Aber Koma? Ich habe schon einiges über ein solches Koma gehört und gelesen. Sie braucht jemanden, dem sie vertraut, der sie zurückführt. Im Idealfall jemanden, den sie liebt."

Amanda nickte. „Ja, das hat der Heiler auch gesagt. Aber ich kenne niemanden, der Hermine so nahe steht. Ich meine, ich kenne Ms. Granger gerade mal ein paar Stunden."

„Nun, mir geht es nicht viel anders. Hermine hat nach diesem unleidigen Zwischenfall alle Brücken hinter sich abgebrochen. Ich weiß nicht, wer ihr, außer ihre Eltern, die letzten drei Jahre nahe stand."

„Was ist mit ihren Eltern?"

„Dazu müssten wir sie nach Hause verlegen. Muggel können nicht ins St. Mungos. Das würde ich gerne noch vermeiden." Remus verfiel tief in Gedanken. Wenn ihm jemand einfiel, der Hermine je geliebt hatte, dann war es nur Harry. Aber die Beziehung war schon vor drei Jahren in die Brüche gegangen. Aber was war mit den Gefühlen der beiden? Waren diese auch erloschen? Er erinnerte sich, mit wie viel Wut und Hass Hermine reagiert hatte, wenn die Sprache auf Harry kam. Aber immer schwang auch große Verletztheit und Trauer mit. Waren ihre Gefühle für ihn wirklich erloschen?

Amanda schien die Gedankengänge Remus' nachzuvollziehen. Sie dachte an James und wie er auf Hermine reagiert hatte. Erst seit sie wieder in England waren, setzte James seine kühle Maske auf. Es war ohnehin schon fast unmöglich, bei Harry irgendwelche Emotionen zu deuten. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit. Sie mussten Harry finden.

Zeitgleich kamen die beiden so unterschiedlichen Personen zum selben Schluss. Amanda sah ihr Gegenüber an. „Wie können wir James finden? Selbst Dobby ist nicht in der Lage dazu, wenn James es nicht will."

Remus dachte nach. Dann fiel ihm das Gespräch mit Draco Malfoy vom Nachmittag ein. Vielleicht hatte Harry sich an diesen Ort zurückgezogen, wie er es während seiner Ausbildung tat? „Wenn Sie erlauben Amanda, würde ich gerne etwas versuchen."

„Natürlich. Alles was hilft." antwortete die Schwarzhaarige. Remus rief nach Dobby.

„Dobby, könntest Du bitte nach Draco Malfoy suchen und ihn herbringen?"

Der Elf nickte und verschwand. Diesmal dauerte es etwas länger, bis er mit Draco auftauchte. Anscheinend hatte er dieses mal vorher erklärt wo es hingehen sollte. Auf dem Emotionslosen Gesicht des ehemaligen Slytherin zeigte sich keine Regung.

„Leutnant Mowian, Remus" grüßte er kurz.

Beide nickten ihm zu. „Draco, kannst Du die Lichtung wiederfinden, von der Du uns heute Mittag erzählt hast?"

Überrascht zog Draco eine Braue hoch. „Die Lichtung? Die von Potter?" fragte er.

Remus nickte. „Es hat eine Auseinandersetzung gegeben und Harry ist verschwunden. Wir brauchen ihn dringend hier, aber niemand, selbst Dobby nicht, kann ihn finden."

„Aha, hat er Ms. Ich-Weiss-Alles gesagt, dass sie Mist gebaut hat?" fragte er süffisant.

„Woher..." fragte Amnada überrascht.

„Oh, kommen Sie, Leutnant. Ich kann eins und eins zusammenzählen. Potter hätte nie etwas derartiges gemacht, wie Granger ihm vorgeworfen hat. Das ist absurd."

Nach einem kurzen Blick auf Amanda erzählte Remus so viel, wie er, ohne den Schuwr zu verletzen, sagen konnte.

„Oh oh!" war die Reaktion des Blonden auf Hermines Zustand. „Das ist eine üble Sache! Ich denke, dass ihr nicht falsch liegt. Ich werde ihn suchen."

Amanda sprang auf. „Ich komme mit!"

„Bei allem Respekt, Leutnant, aber das ist nicht möglich. Solange Potter nicht da ist, sind Sie der Kommandeur. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass es bei Potter gut ankäme, wenn plötzlich mehrere Leute von seiner Zuflucht wüssten."

Widerwillig setzte sich Amanda. Draco hatte recht. Sie musste hier bleiben. Auch Remus konnte nicht mit.

Remus, das ist Gelände des Ausbildungszentrums der IVZ. Die Schutzzauber würden Dich zerreißen, wenn Du auch nur in die Nähe kämst. Nur ich oder Leutnant Mowian können dahin, und der Leutnant muss hier bleiben."

Draco verabschiedete sich und verschwand, nicht ohne zu versprechen, dass er – egal um welche Uhrzeit er zurückkehrte – er Bescheid sagen würde.

Remus machte sich auf den Weg ins St. Mungos, um nach Hermine zu sehen. Amanda legte sich auf das Sofa und versuchte, ziemlich erfolglos, etwas zu schlafen.

Draco apparierte an den Rand der Schutzzauber des Ausbildungszentrums. Dieses befand sich in einer besonders unwirtlichen Region der Rocky Mountains. So erschien die Gegend zumindest den Muggeln und Nichteingeweihten.

In Wirklichkeit glich die Gegend in etwa der Landschaft Norwegens, mit ihren Wäldern, Flüssen und Seen. Draco zog seinen Zauberstab und murmelte eine längere Beschwörung. Jeder, der einmal längere Zeit im Ausbildungslager gelebt hatte, konnte wieder zurückkehren.

Danach konzentrierte sich Draco auf die versteckte Lichtung und apparierte an den Rand.

Da es stockdunkel war, musst er sich erst einmal orientieren, schließlich war sein letzter und einziger Besuch einige Jahre her. Leise drangen schwermütige Töne einer Flöte an sein Ohr. Nachdem sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, bemerkte er auch den schwachen, flackernden Schein eines Feuers. Draco konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken und bereitete sich auf seinen Überraschungsbesuch vor. Natürlich war er nicht so blöd, einfach auf die Lichtung zu stürzen. Es war nicht gut für die Gesundheit, überraschend am falschen Ende von Potters Zauberstab zu stehen. Draco wusste nicht einmal, ob Potter überhaupt einen Stab benötigte, um ihn kurzerhand in Stücke zu fluchen.

Deshalb schlich er sich unter den Bäumen hindurch und lehnte sich an einen Baum. Der flackernde Schein des kleinen Feuers fiel auf ihn und tauchte auch die Lichtung in ein warmes Licht. Wie damals saß Potter auf dem Stein, hielt die Augen geschlossen und spielte die selbe schwermütige Melodie. Obwohl Draco nichts mit Muggelmusik anfangen konnte, so wusste er doch klassische Musik zu schätzen. Was Harry da in Vollendung seinem Instrument entlockte war eindeutig „Air" von Bach.

Draco lauschte ein Weile und gerade als er sich bemerkbar machen wollte, brach die Musik ab. „Was willst Du Malfoy? Wie hast Du mich gefunden?"

Völlig perplex, wie Potter ihn bemerkt haben könnte, stand Draco stocksteif da.

Dann riss er sich zusammen, schritt auf Harry zu und blieb neben ihm stehen. „Du weißt, Potter, dass Du gesucht wirst? Während Du hier Däumchen drehst, heult sich Dein Leutnant die Augen nach Dir aus." meinte er mit träger Stimme.

„Mein Leutnant, wie Du es nennst, heult nicht. Kein schwarzer Engel heult. Also was ist los. Was suchst Du hier."

„Ich war schon mal da. Wir waren mal eine Zeit lang gemeinsam hier, erinnerst Du Dich? Ich hab Dir ein bisschen nachspioniert und Dich hier entdeckt. Du hast mich nicht bemerkt. Wieso hast Du mich heute entdeckt? Ich bin sicher, dass ich kein Geräusch gemacht habe."

„Deine Aura Malfoy. So etwas übersehe ich nicht. Ich bin ein schwarzer Engel. Ich dachte Du hättest das begriffen. Und nun zum letzten Mal. Was tust Du hier! Ich bin es gewohnt, dass meine _Untergebenen_ meine Fragen sofort beantworten." Harry betonte den Status des Blonden und warf ihm einen kalten Blick zu.

„Verdammt Harry, können wir dieses formelle Gehabe im Moment mal lassen? Ich bin privat hier." knurrte Draco völlig unmalfoyhaft. „Es geht um Deine Freundin."

Harry sah dem Blonden in die grauen Augen. „Was für eine Freundin? Ich habe nichts dergleichen. Also – worauf willst Du hinaus?"

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Na klar, dann halt um Deinen Ex-Verlobte."

„Was ist mit ihr?"

„Rutsch mal ein Stück zur Seite, ich habe keine Lust mir die Beine in den Bauch zu stehen."

Harry rutschte auf dem moosigen Stein etwas zur Seite und machte Draco Platz. Dieser sah missbilligend auf die schmutzige Fläche, setzte sich dann aber. Noch nie saßen die Beiden so dicht beieinander. Nach einer Weile des Schweigens drehte sich Harry zu Draco. „Und?"

„Du musst Granger ganz schön geschockt haben. Jedenfalls haben mich Mowian und Lupin gerufen und gefragt, ob ich wisse wo dieses Lichtung ist, auf die Du Dich zurückziehst, wenn Du ungestört sein willst."

„Plaudertasche." sagte Harry mit einem missbilligenden Gesichtsausdruck.

„Hey, keine Beleidigungen. Ich habe heute mittag nur auf Grangers Anfeindungen reagiert, als sie dir vorwarf, dass Du sie betrogen haben sollst. Dafür sollte ich doch wohl etwas Anerkennung verlangen können. Wann habe ich schon mal einen Potter verteidigt."

Da Harry nicht darauf reagierte, fuhr er fort. „Da sie mir nicht glaubte, habe ich ihr, Lupin und Tonks von der Lichtung erzählt und wie ich Dich damals gefunden habe. Das ist alles."

„Was ist nun so dringendes mit Hermine, dass Du mich hier störst und riskierst in die nächste Eiszeit geflucht zu werden?"

Draco schwieg einen Augenblick und fixierte Harry, um ja jede Reaktion auf das mitzubekommen, was er nun zu sagen gedachte.

„Sie liegt im Koma!"

Draco hatte sich überlegt, wie Harry wohl auf diese Offenbarung reagieren würde. Aber diese Reaktion hatte er nicht erwartet. Harry reagierte ... gar nicht. Der Mann schien eine exzellente Selbstbeherrschung zu haben.

Einzig die hochgezogenen Augenbrauen signalisierten Draco, ausführlicher zu werden.

Draco seufzte. Dann erzählte er, was er von Amanda erfahren hatte.

Lange Zeit schwieg Harry. Dann sagte er so leise, dass Draco sehr genau hinhören musste: „Jemanden, den sie liebt?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, wen diese Frau liebt. Ich dachte einmal, ich wüsste es. Ich habe mich noch nie so geirrt."

Beide schwiegen lange. Dann sagte Draco bitter: „Dann wird Granger sterben."

Harrys Kopf flog herum. „Was sagst Du da. Wieso sollte sie sterben?"

„Der Heiler sagt das und Lupin auch. Ein Koma, das durch einen seelischen Schock verursacht wird, kann nur vom eigenen Geist geheilt werden. Wenn derjenige aber den Lebenswillen verloren hat, wird er sterben. Granger braucht etwas, wofür es sich zu leben lohnt. Jemanden, den sie liebt und der sie liebt."

„Meinst Du nicht, dass Du da bei mir völlig fehl am Platze bist? Schließlich ist sie vor mir weggelaufen, nachdem sie mir Dinge an den Kopf geworfen hat, die ich hier nicht wiederholen will." erwiderte Harry bitter. „Sie hat mir nicht einmal die Chance gegeben, zu fragen, was in sie gefahren ist. Und dann verschwindet sie einfach, nicht ohne mir zu sagen, dass sie mich _auch_ nie geliebt hat. Was immer sie mit ‚auch' meinte."

„Na ja, wenn Dir so viel daran gelegen hätte, hättest Du ja nach ihr suchen und sie fragen können."

„Was meinst Du, was ich getan habe? Natürlich habe ich sie gesucht. Keine Chance. Ich habe ihr eine Eule geschickt. Wenn ich den Brief, der zurückgekommen ist, nicht vorsorglich überprüft hätte, würde man die Folgen des Fluchs wohl heute noch sehen."

Trotz der ernsten Diskussion warf Draco dem Schwarzhaarigen einen amüsierten Blick zu.

„Du weißt Potter, dass das alles ein Missverständnis war oder?"

„Ja, seit ein paar Stunden. Ein paar Jahre zu spät, findest Du nicht?"

Wieder schwiegen beide eine Zeit lang.

„Potter, sag mir eins. Was ist aus Deinen Gefühlen geworden. Oder haben schwarze Engel keine Gefühle mehr?"

„Ein Slytherin fragt nach Gefühlen? Was ist mit Dir? Deiner Erziehung nach zu urteilen, dürfte Dir allein die Definition des Wortes Gefühl Probleme bereiten oder?" provozierte Harry den Blonden.

„Abgesehen davon, dass Du Dich irrst, reden wir nicht von mir, sondern von Dir Potter. Also lenke nicht ab."

„Ich lenke nicht ab. Die Gefühle der schwarzen Engel kann man sehr gut mit Slytherins vergleichen. Das liegt schon allein in dem Job begründet, den wir zu erledigen haben. Gefühle sind da eher störend. Ich habe mir oft gewünscht, ich könnte sie einfach abschalten." seufzte Harry.

Draco nickte versonnen. „Ich habe es gesehen. In jener Nacht, als ich Dich hier gefunden habe. Ich habe in dieser Nacht nicht geschlafen."

Wieder schwiegen sie.

„Du willst Granger nicht helfen?" Der Slytherin musterte den Schwarzhaarigen.

„Draco ich kann nicht. Sie braucht jemanden, den sie liebt. Hermine hasst mich. Wenn es nun auch grundlos ist, so tut sie es doch. In gewisser Weise bin ich ja auch mitschuldig. Ich habe nicht gemerkt, dass sie mir nicht vertraut. Ich dachte, dass alle Welt sieht, wie sehr ich sie geliebt habe, dass sie mein Ein und Alles, mein Anfang und Ende, meine Sonne und meine Seele war. Wie konnte sie nur meinen, dass irgend eine andere Frau mir je etwas bedeuten könnte. Ich hätte es bemerken müssen."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Potter, Du bist so ein Arsch. Du bemerkst die Liebe nicht, wenn sie Dir ins Gesicht springt und darauf Samba tanzt. Warum meinst Du, fällt diese Frau vor Schock ins Koma? Sie hätte Freudentänze aufführen müssen, wenn sie Dich hassen würde. Aber nun, es ist Deine Entscheidung. Mein Auftrag ist erfüllt. Ich habe Dich gefunden und informiert. Mehr kann ich nicht tun. Ich nehme an, dass Granger in den nächsten Tagen nach Hause zu ihren Eltern geschickt wird. Vielleicht schaffen die es, sie aus dem Trip rauszuholen."

Grußlos wandte sich der Blondhaarige ab und verschwand im Gebüsch.

Harry setzte sich wieder auf den Stein, zog seine Flöte heraus und begann zu spielen. Leise Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinab, während er mit geschlossenen Augen den Klängen seiner Flöte lauschte.

Während Draco sich durch die Büsche in Richtung der Schutzzauber drängte, hörte er noch lange die melancholischen Weisen von „Air".

TBC

* * *

**_Die Auflösung des Cliffs kommt im nächsten Kapitel. Bei entsprechenden Reviews lasse ich mich vielleicht sogar breitschlagen, dieses heute Abend noch zu posten!_**


	9. Gefährliche Rettung

_OK meine Lieben. __Ihr habt mich nicht enttäuscht und so folgt wie versprochen das nächste Kapitel. Vielen Dank für die zahlreichen Reviews auf allen drei Plattformen. Manchmal nützt ein bisschen betteln halt doch._

_Als kleinen Wermutstropfen müsst ihr allerdings auf Reviewantworten verzichten, da ich keine Zeit habe. Das wird aber nachgeholt. Versprochen._

_Nur eines möchte ich all jenen, die mich mehr oder weniger ernst gemeint der Erpressung bezichtigen, gerne sagen: Reviews sind die einzige Entlohnung der Autoren. Weshalb sonst sollten sie ihre Geschichten sonst veröffentlichen? Wenn mir ein Verkäufer den Preis (Reviews) für seine Ware (Story) nennt und mich auffordert zu bezahlen, weil ich sonst die Ware nicht bekommen kann, ist das dann auch Erpressung? _

_Aber nun, Kapitel 9: Read & Enjoy!_

* * *

**Kapitel 9 – Gefährliche Rettung**

Isa Barthel, hatte heute Nachtdienst auf der Station für chronisch Kranke. Vor einer Stunde hatte sie ihren Dienst angetreten und die Akten der Fälle, die in ihrem Verantwortungsbereich lagen, studiert. Nichts Außergewöhnliches, stellte sie fest. Nur Patientin 1037 machte ihr Sorgen. Sie hatte Dr. Granger einige Tage zuvor das erste Mal gesehen und mit ihr gesprochen. Sie fand die junge Hexe sehr sympathisch. Natürlich wusste Isa, dass sie praktisch einer Legende gegenüberstand. Den wenigen Berichten zufolge, war sie eng mit dem Bezwinger des dunklen Lords befreundet.

Nun lag diese junge Frau hier auf ihrer Station und die Überlebenschancen neigten sich langsam gegen Null. Isa Barthel schüttelte den Kopf. Komatöser Zustand nach Einwirkung eines seelischen Schocks. Heilung nur auf seelischer Ebene möglich ansonsten erwarteter Exitus in 48 Stunden.

Seufzend legte sie die Krankenakte beiseite, beschloss, sich heute Nacht etwas intensiver um Hermine Granger zu kümmern und überflog die anderen Berichte, die ihre Vorgängerin zusammengestellt hatte. Es versprach eine ruhige Nacht zu werden, denn außer Dr. Granger gab es keine akuten Fälle. Wie sehr sie sich doch irrte.

Eine Stunde nach Dienstantritt, erhob sich Isa und begab sich auf ihre erste Inspektionsrunde. Das Zimmer mit der Nummer 423 legte sie an das Ende ihrer Tour, das sie beabsichtigte, dort längere Zeit zu verweilen.

So begann Isa ihre Tour entgegen der sonstigen Gewohnheit in der anderen Richtung. Ein Wägelchen vor sich her schiebend, betrat sie nacheinander die Krankenzimmer. Natürlich hätte sie evtl. benötigte Tränke und medizinisches Material herbeibeschwören können, aber Isa bevorzugte die traditionelle Methode und hatte alles Nötige auf ihrem Wägelchen dabei.

Sie wechselte durchgeschwitzte Bettwäsche, füllte Krüge mit Getränken auf, tauschte leere Phiolen gegen neue und kümmerte sich um jeden Patienten einige Minuten. Sie war eine liebevolle, mütterliche Heilerin, die mit ihren Patienten litt oder sich freute, wenn sie wieder gesund waren. Die würde sich niemals daran gewöhnen können, hin und wieder einen ihrer Schützlinge an Gevatter Tod zu verlieren. Auch deswegen machte sie sich größte Sorgen um ihre neue Kollegin, deren Tod auf weniger als zwei Tage prognostiziert war.

Endlich hatte sie ihre Tour fast zu Ende gebracht und wandte sich nun dem Zimmer 423 zu. Verblüfft stellte sie fest, dass es ihr nicht möglich war, die Türe zu öffnen. Genervt runzelte sie die Stirn. Es sollte eigentlich nicht möglich sein, die Türen auf dieser Station abzuschließen. Benötigte ein Heiler absolute Ruhe, gab es einen St. Mungos internen Verschlusszauber, den der Heiler dann anwenden konnte. Gleichzeitig erschien im Büro der verantwortlichen Heilerin ein entsprechendes Signal auf einem verzauberten Pergament. Isa war sich sicher, dass sie keinen Eintrag gesehen hatte, als sie ihren Rundgang begann.

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und sprach die Identifikationsformel, der ihr anzeigen würde, welche Heiler den Raum verschlossen hatte. Es erfolgte keine Reaktion. Nun wurde es Isa etwas mulmig. Die Türe war von keinem Heiler verschlossen worden. Sollte es jemand auf Dr. Granger abgesehen haben? Bei ihrer Vergangenheit als Vertraute und Freundin des legendären Harry Potter, war es ein naheliegender Gedanke.

Sie versuchte ohne Erfolg noch mehrere Öffnungszauber. Nicht einmal das übliche Aufflackern der Türe war zu sehen. Ein mächtiger Verschlusszauber musste auf dem Raum liegen. Nun bekam es Isa mit der Angst zu tun. Ganz gegen ihre Gewohnheit ließ sie ihr Wägelchen stehen und eilte in ihr Büro. Sie zerrte die Akte mit der Aufschrift „Dr. Hermine Jane Granger" aus dem Stapel hervor und suchte nach der Angehörigen-Adresse. Erstaunt las sie, wer im Falle eines Problems für die Patientin zuständig war. Dort standen nur die drei Buchstaben IVZ und eine sechsstellige Nummer, eine kodierte Flohnetzwerkadresse.

Ohne einen Augenblick nachzudenken, warf die Heilerin etwas Flohpulver in den Kamin und nannte die sechsstellige Nummer. Fast sofort ertönte eine sonore männliche Stimme. „IVZ – Zentrale" scholl es ziemlich laut aus dem Kamin. „Hier ist das St. Mungo. Meine Name ist Isa Barthel und ich bin die zuständige Nachtheilerin. Auf meiner Station liegt die komatöse Dr. Hermine Granger. Laut den Akten soll bei Problemen mit der Patientin diese Nummer angefloht werden."

„Bitte warten Sie!" sagte die Stimme. „Es wird sofort jemand kommen."

Nervös ging Isa vor dem Kamin hin und her. Es dauerte nur vier Minuten, bis der Kamin aufflackerte und eine hochgewachsene dunkelhaarige Frau in einer blaue Robe aus dem Kamin trat, dicht gefolgt von Remus Lupin, den Isa schon länger kannte.

„Leutnant Amanda Mowian vom IVZ!" stellte sich die junge Dame vor. Remus nickte ihr nur zu. „Was gibt es für ein Problem mit Ms. Granger?"

„Ich habe meinen turnusmäßigen Rundgang gemacht. Am Schluss der Runde kam ich an Dr. Grangers Zimmer, aber die Türe ließ sich nicht öffnen. Ich habe alle möglichen Neutralisierungszauber probiert, aber keiner hat funktioniert. Es muss ein starker Verschlusszauber darauf liegen!" berichtete die Heilerin, während sie versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.

Amanda drehte sich wortlos um und rannte den Flur entlang. Vor Zimmer 423 blieb sie stehen und musterte die Türe. Dann hob sie ihren Zauberstab und murmelte einige Erkennungszauber. Ratlos ließ sie den Stab sinken. Auf der Türe liegt ein immens starker Verschlusszauber, den ich nicht kenne. Ich kann wahrscheinlich den Zauber brechen, aber dies würde eine magische Schockwelle verursachen und ich habe keine Ahnung, was das bei Hermine anrichten würde.

Trotzdem versuchte sie alle bekannten Neutralisationszauber und legte ihre ganze magische Macht hinein. Aber nichts konnte den Verschlusszauber beeindrucken. „Ich wünschte, James wäre hier. Er wüsste vielleicht Abhilfe." sagte sie resigniert.

Da sie nun mit dem Rücken zur Tür stand, sah sie nicht, dass diese kurz aufleuchtete, aber spürte die hauchzarte Schockwelle, die von ihr ausging. Amanda für herum. „Was war das?"

Remus und die Heilerin, die in Blickrichtung zur Türe standen, hatten das Aufleuchten gesehen und sagten es ihr. Vorsichtig drückte Amanda die Türklinke hinunter und ... die Türe ließ sich öffnen. Vorsichtig und wachsam betrat Amanda das dahinterliegende Zimmer, während sie den anderen beiden bedeutete, zurückzubleiben. Nachdem sie im Dämmerlicht des Zimmers nichts Ungewöhnliches entdecken konnte, winkte sie die anderen beiden herein. Leise traten sie zu Hermine ans Bett. Die Heilerin warf einen kurzen Blick auf Hermines Gesicht und keuchte auf...

TBC

*lach* nein, keine Sorge es geht weiter....

**Zwei Stunden zuvor...**

Im Zimmer 423 brannte auf einem Nachttisch eine einzelne Kerze und verbreitete trübes Licht. Im Bett lag eine schöne, braunhaarige Frau, deren feine Züge einen fahlen Farbton zeigten. Nur wer genau hinsah, konnte erkennen, wie sich der Brustkorb kaum wahrnehmbar hob und senkte. Die braunen Haare umgaben ihren Kopf wie ein Heiligenschein und die vor der Brust gefalteten Hände verstärkten den Eindruck, dass hier eine Tote aufgebahrt lag.

Kurz nach Mitternacht erschien ein helles blaues Licht mitten im Zimmer. Der Schein ließ rasch nach und aus dem verblassenden Licht schälte sich eine hochgewachsene, muskulöse Gestalt mit einem dunkelblauen Umhang. Durch die Kapuze war das Gesicht nicht zu erkennen, als sich die Gestalt kurz orientierte und die Frau auf dem Bett erkannte. Langsam hob die Gestalt die Hand und mehrere Zauber lösten sich von der nach außen gewandten Handfläche. Die Türe leuchtete kurzzeitig auf während sich ein Verschluss- und Privatsphärenzauber über den Raum legte.

Dann zog die Gestalt sich die Kapuze vom Kopf und entledigte sich des Umhangs, den sie achtlos über eine Stuhllehne warf. Die intensiv grün leuchtenden Augen fixierten die im Koma liegende Frau.

Langsam zog Harry einen Stuhl an das Kopfende des Bettes und setzte sich. Lange und intensiv betrachtete er die feinen Züge der Frau, die er so gut kannte. Obwohl es aussah, als ob Hermine schlief, konnte Harry über seine Fähigkeit, Auren zu lesen, den Kampf spüren, der Körper und Seele miteinander ausfochten. Er löste die ineinander verschränkten Hände und nahm beide in seine. Kalt wie Eis war die zarte Haut. Sanft streichelte er die Handrücken, während er ruhig in das schlafende Gesicht sah.

Er spürte, wie der lautlose Kampf im Innern sich entspannte, als würde Hermine seine Berührungen spüren. Eine Welle von Traurigkeit überkam den schwarzen Engel. Er küsste beide Handinnenseiten und vergrub dann sein Gesicht in ihren Händen. Tief sog er ihren typischen, frischen Duft ein, den er so sehr geliebt hatte. All die Verdrängten Emotionen und Erinnerungen drohten ihn zu übermannen. Fast gewaltsam drängte er sie zurück, bevor sie die verletzte Seele Hermines erreichen und vielleicht Schaden anrichten konnten.

Langsam schweiften seine Gedanken in die Vergangenheit. Er dachte an ihr erstes Zusammentreffen im Hogwartsexpress an ihrem ersten Schuljahr, die Auswahlzeremonie, die Rettung vor dem Troll, die Jagd auf den Basilisken und die versteinerte Hermine, an all die Abenteuer in den ersten Schuljahren.

Er dachte an ihr gegenseitiges Liebesgeständnis, ihren ersten Kuss, der Sieg über Voldemordt, ihr erstes Mal im Raum der Wünsche, die vielen Bälle insbesondere den Abschlussball, den Heiratsantrag am Schwarzen See und den Entschluss, eine gemeinsame Wohnung zu beziehen.

Langsam reichte er mit seinen magischen Sinnen hinaus und versuchte Hermines schwache Aura zu erreichen. Diese Kunst hatte Harry an sich entdeckt, als er feststellte, dass er Auren sehen und erspüren konnte. Soweit es ihm bekannt war, konnte niemand sonst Auren berühren und eine kurzzeitige Verbindung aufbauen. Im Geheimen hatte Harry diese Fähigkeit mehr und mehr trainiert und ausgebaut.

Harry erschrak, als er Hermines Aura endlich erreicht hatte. Die Seele der jungen Frau war zerrissen in Verzweiflung, Schmerz und Trauer. Tief hatte sich die Seele in den Körper zurückgezogen um der Umwelt zu entfliehen. Harry erschrak, wie weit die Seele sich schon vom Körper gelöst hatte. Selbst die Magie der sonst so starken Hexe schien extrem abgeschwächt zu sein. Harry erkannte, dass Hermine diese Nacht nicht überleben würde.

Langsam zog er sich von Hermines Aura zurück. Er überprüfte nochmals die Verschlusszauber und verstärkte sie etwas. Er war nun sicher, dass nur ein starker schwarzer Engel gegen seinen Willen das Zimmer betreten konnte.

Dann zog er die Decke von Hermines Körper und levitierte sie mit einer Handbewegung etwas in die Höhe, damit er ihr problemlos das typische Krankenhaus-Nachthemd ausziehen konnte. Dann ließ er sie wieder auf das Bett schweben und vergrößerte dieses mit einer Handbewegung. Er entledigte sich selbst sämtlicher Kleidung und entfernte auch das Band, das seine langen Haare im Rücken zusammenhielt. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und zeichnete 17 Schutzrunen rings um das Bett, die rötlich zu leuchten begannen.

Nun kniete er sich völlig nackt vor das Bett und fiel in Meditation. Was er vorhatte, war äußerst gefährlich und konnte nicht nur Hermine sondern auch ihm das Leben kosten. Deshalb versuchte er durch die Meditation seinen Magielevel zu erhöhen und seine Konzentration zu stärken. Nach etwa 15 Minuten erhob er sich mit immer noch geschlossenen Augen. Er trat an das Bett und legte sich zu Hermine. Eine Hand an ihre Stirn legend, die andere auf ihr Herz, presste er sich so gut wie möglich von hinten an den kalten Körper.

Wieder griff er nach der verschwindenden Aura der jungen Frau und ließ langsam einen kleinen Magieschub hineinfließen. Danach tastete er sich vorsichtig weiter, auf der Suche nach der Verbindung zu Hermines Seele. Lange suchte Harry und verzweifelte fast, als er die Verbindung nicht finden konnte. Hatte er sich etwa geirrt, das durfte einfach nicht sein. Langsam wurde es nun auch für Harry gefährlich. Ab einem bestimmten Punkt gab es auch für ihn kein zurück mehr. Verpasste er den Zeitpunkt, an dem er sich von ihrer Aura lösen musste, würde auch er zwischen den Geisteswelten verloren gehen. Er konzentrierte sich noch einmal und plötzlich wurde es auch für seine magischen Sinne schwarz, nur um gleich darauf in eine Art Dämmerlicht überzugehen.

Verwundert sah er sich um. Er stand in einer trostlosen Landschaft. Nur verdorrter, verbrannter Boden, hie und da Splitter von Bäumen, ansonsten nur kahle Leere. Kein Hauch regte sich und der Himmel war ein tristes, formloses Grau. Harry war im Bewusstsein Hermines angekommen. Harry wusste instinktiv, dass hier irgendwo ihre Seele sein musste. Ein Schniefen machte ihn aufmerksam. Langsam schritt er der Richtung entgegen, aus der das Geräusch kam. Er umging einen einsamen großen Felsen. An diesen herangepresst sah er eine nackte und zitternde elfjährige Hermine. Sie saß mit angezogenen Knien, die sie mit den Armen umschlossen hatte, auf dem Boden und wippte wimmernd hin und her.

Erschüttert sah Harry das Häufchen Elend an. „Hermine!" wisperte er. „Hermine!".

Das verstörte Mädchen antwortete nicht und wimmerte weiter vor sich hin. Vorsichtig trat Harry hinzu und kniete sich vor das Mädchen. Langsam streckte er die Hand aus, legte sie unter ihr Kinn und hob sacht ihren Kopf an.

„Hermine, hab keine Angst, ich bin es. Harry!"

Das Kind sah ihn mit großen Augen an, während unaufhörlich Tränen aus ihren Augen strömten. „Wer bist Du! – Geh weg!"

„Ich bin Harry, ich bin Dein Freund und bin hier um Dir zu helfen!" sagte Harry in einem beruhigenden Tonfall.

„Ich habe keine Freunde. Du kannst nicht mein Freund sein. Du lügst." Das Mädchen sah zu Boden und begann wieder hin und her zu wippen. Harry setzte sich neben das Mädchen und nahm es in den Arm. Langsam wiegte er die zitternde und schniefende elfjährige Hermine hin und her. Leise begann Harry zu summen, während er unentwegt das Mädchen wiegte. Und es schien Wirkung zu zeigen. Langsam beruhigte sich das Mädchen und hörte auf zu zittern. Sie drehte sich etwas in seinen Armen, legte die Arme um seinen Hals und das Gesicht in seine Halsbeuge. Leise schniefte sie weiter.

„Ich kenne Dich irgendwoher." Tief sog sie seinen Duft in die Nase. „Ich kann Dich riechen. Ich kenne Dich." wiederholte sie.

„Ich sagte doch, ich bin Dein Freund und bin hier um Dir zu helfen."

„Warum und bei was willst Du mir helfen?" fragte das Mädchen verschüchtert.

„Siehst Du, Du gehörst nicht hierher. Hier ist es traurig, hässlich und kalt. Ich möchte Dich dahin bringen wo es warm und schön ist. Wo Du Freunde hast, die Dich lieben. Sie vermissen Dich."

„Was ist das? Lieben?" fragte die Elfjährige mit großen Augen.

„Liebe ist, wenn Du jemanden gerne siehst und spürst, wenn Du mit ihm zusammen sein willst ohne ihn das Leben traurig ist. Jemand der Dich ganz fest umarmt und Dir Geborgenheit gibt."

„Bist Du mein Freund? Lliebst Du mich?" fragte das Mädchen treuherzig.

„Ja, Hermine, ich liebe Dich. Ich bin Dein Freund." sagte Harry ernsthaft und schloss die Augen bei dem Gedanken.

„Was ist Hermine?"

„Hermine ist Dein Name. Jeder hat einen Namen. Und Dein Name ist Hermine."

„Hermine..." wiederholte das Mädchen. „Hast Du auch einen Namen?"

„Ja, ich habe auch einen Namen. Alles hat einen Namen. Mein Name ist Harry." erklärte Harry.

„Und Du liebst mich Harry?" fragte Hermine noch einmal.

„Ja Hermine, ich liebe Dich!" antwortete Harry geduldig. „Magst Du mit mir kommen? Dahin wo es schön und warm ist und wo Du nicht alleine bist?"

Hermine überlegte eine Weile. „Ja, ich möchte mit Dir kommen. Ist es weit bis dahin?"

„Nein, ich zeige Dir wohin wir gehen müssen. Du musst Dich nur an mir festhalten."

Das Mädchen schloss die Arme fester um seinen Hals, während Harry aufstand. Er konzentrierte sich auf den Rückweg. Mit Verwunderung stellte er fest, dass der triste graue Himmel sich aufklarte und langsam zu einem hellen blau wurde. Es wurde merklich wärmer und die Natur schien sich zu erholen. Harry schloss die Augen und spürte die Verbindung von Hermines Seele zu ihrer Aura nun viel besser.

Langsam verschwamm die Umgebung um ihn und er spürte, wie die Seele Hermines an ihren angestammten Platz zurückkehrte. Langsam erwachte er aus seiner Trance und fand sich im Bett wieder, eng umschlungen mit Hermine, die ihre Arme, wie in der Trance um seine Hals gelegt hatte. Ihre Temperatur hatte sich erhöht und ihr Atem ging kräftiger als zuvor, während sie tief und fest schlief. Völlig erschöpft löste er sich aus den Armen der jungen Frau. Er levitierte sie wieder ein Stück in die Höhe, zog ihr wieder das Nachthemd an, ließ sie auf das Bett nieder und deckte sie sorgfältig zu. Mit einer kurzen Handbewegung ließ er die Runen verschwinden.

Danach zog er sich wieder an, legte sich den Umhang um und zog die Kapuze über den Kopf. Er löste die Verschlusszauber und verschwand in dem selben Blauen Licht aus dem er gekommen war, nicht ohne vorher Hermine einen langen, traurigen Blick zuzuwerfen.

In dem Bett lag nun die junge Frau wie zuvor und nichts deutete darauf hin, was die vergangenen drei Stunden passiert war. Nur die gesündere Gesichtsfarbe ließ eine Veränderung erahnen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Amanda erschrak, als sie das entsetzte Gesicht der Heilerin sah.

„Mrs. Barthel. Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung? Was ist mit Ms Granger?"

Isa antwortete nicht sondern zog ihren Zauberstab und legte einige Analysezauber über Hermine.

„Ich verstehe das nicht. Vor wenigen Stunden war sie dem Tod näher als dem Leben und nun liegt sie vollkommen gesund in ihrem Bett und schläft tief und fest. Was ist hier drin passiert?" fragte die vollkommen perplexe Heilerin.

Noch ehe Amanda die Heilerin um nähere Informationen bitten konnte, öffnete Hermine langsam ihre Augen und sah die drei aufgeregten Personen an ihrem Bett verwundert an.

_TBC_

_So, das war's. Diesmal ohne Cliff! In ein paar Tagen geht's weiter._

_Bis dahin, Euer Barry P._


	10. Langsames Erinnern

_Es hat alles gebraucht, um mein Versprechen - ein Kapitel zu Weihnachten – einzuhalten, doch hier ist es nun endlich. Es hat sich bei mir nicht viel geändert ich habe immer noch kaum Zeit, trotzdem habe ich es geschafft, wenigstens ein Kapitel fertigzustellen. Ich kann auch sagen, dass schon weitere Kapitel in Arbeit sind, jedoch sind noch einige Umstellungen erforderlich._

_Eine Riesendank an meine treuen Leser, die sogar auf meine Entschuldigung geantwortet haben. Ich war richtig überrascht und erfreut. Da es seit dem letzten Posting so lange her ist, sind die Antworten hier etwas länger._

_Zuerst mal an alle, die an dieser Stelle nicht erwähnt werden, weil sie in ihrem Review keine Frage gestellt haben besten Dank für das grosse Lob und die Aufmunterungen._

*****

******

********

_**Des weiteren wünsche ich Euch allen  
ein schönes Weihnachtsfest mit viel Lesestoff,  
einen guten Rutsch  
und ein 2009 das Euch alle Eure Wünsche erfüllt.**_

_*******_

_******_

_*****_

**_Zu den Fragen_**_ (wie immer in umgekehrter Reihenfolge)_**_:_**

**leo2****109:** Ja im Moment läuft es fast zu gut. Damit kann man dann wenigstens schlechte Monate (und davon gibt es einige) kompensieren... ;-)

**MoonY: **Hermine ahnt (vorerst) nicht, wer sie gerettet hat. Die Dinge werden (vorest) schlimmer für sie (ist ja ein Drama).

**Mr. Eddy:** K1: DU hast im Moment noch zu wenig Informationen. Diese kommen nun und machen es nachvollziehbarer, weshalb Hermine so reagiert hat. K4/7 – hast Du nicht unrecht.

**herzgirl008:** Na ja, wäre dann ja die Geschichte schon zu Ende oder? Wir haben die Talsohle des Dramas noch nicht erreicht. Macht Euch auf eine schwierige Zeit gefasst. Wieviele Kapitel? Ehrlich – keine Ahnung. Ich vermute mal so 30 – 50 Kapitel?

**Polarkatze: **Wow – auf einer Stufe mit Zerengeb – Wow. Zuviel des Lobes. Dessen Storys mag ich auch sehr.

**Dartwin:** Der nächste Vergleich: Auch mit Obelix kann ich mich nicht messen. Ich liebe seine Storys! und...Hermine weiß nicht wer sie gerettet hat.

**angelfly04:** Wie lang die Geschichte wird? Ehrlich – keine Ahnung. Ich vermute mal so 30 – 50 Kapitel?

**LordMegger: **Hmm, ich enttäusche Dich ungern, aber der Kampf gegen das Böse ist in dieser Story nur eine Randerscheinung. Es wir immer mehr aus Hermines POV bzw. aus ihrem Leben geschrieben. Was mit der Sondereinheit läuft, wird nur am Rande oder wenn es sich ergibt beschrieben.

**LuJo:** Du wirst Dich noch wundern WIE lange das auf sich warten lässt *bg*

**bepa:** Ey, Du kannst doch wegen mir nicht das Schreiben unterbrechen? Schließlich warte ich auf Updates!!! Ja, verzeihen fällt schwer, aber ich glaube, bei Harry geht das tiefer. Er ist nach drei Jahren immer noch nicht darüber weg – ich denke, dass er Angst hat, dass das wieder passieren kann und er das nicht überstehen würde?

So, nun geht es weiter. In den nächsten Kapiteln kommen wir der Sache näher, _weshalb_ Hermine damals so überreagiert hat.:

**Kapitel 10 – Langsames Erinnern**

_Große Schneemassen bogen die Äste der Tannen des verbotenen Waldes tief in Richtung des tief verscheiten Waldbodens. Blendend hell stand die vor zwei Stunden aufgegangene Sonne im Osten an einem strahlend dunkelblauen Himmel. Der in der Nacht gefallene Schnee glitzerte über die Ländereien. Nur eine Spur von den Toren Hogwarts bis an den verbotenen Wald trübte die Jungfräulichkeit des Pulverschnees. Wo die Spur endete, gingen langsam zwei Personen am Rande des dunklen Waldes entlang. Dick vermummt, um sich vor der klirrenden Kälte zu schützen spazierten der Junge und das Mädchen in einem Abstand von etwa einem Meter nebeneinander her. Jeder der Zwei schien im Moment in den eigenen Gedanken versunken, den keiner sprach. Nur hin und wieder warf der eine dem anderen scheue Blicke zu, wenn der jeweils andere es nicht zu bemerken schien._

_Sie erreichten den schwarzen See, der schon fast fünfzig Meter weit vom Ufer weg an der Oberfläche zugefroren war. Mitten im Eis ragte ein großer Felsen aus dem See. Im Sommer wurde er von den Schülern als willkommener Platz zum Sonnen genutzt, oder auch als Absprungbasis, um sich in die Fluten zu stürzen. _

_Jetzt jedoch war alles winterlich still, denn keine Schüler trieben sich auf dem Hogwartsgelände herum. Es war immer noch Unterricht und erst nach dem Mittagessen würden sich die Schüler in das willkommen Weiß stürzen, um die erste Schneeballschlacht dieses Winters zu genießen._

_Nur die beiden Schüler, die nun vorsichtig über das zentimeterdicke Eis auf den Felsen zu schritten, waren vom Vormittagsunterreicht freigestellt worden. Ihr bester Freund, der das Paar sonst zum Trio ergänzte, lag verletzt im Krankenflügel. Die ganze Nacht waren sie bei ihrem Freund am Krankenbett gesessen, bis die Krankenschwester erleichtert verkündete, dass dieser keine bleibenden Schäden von dem Todesserangriff zurückbehalten würde._

_Da Mdm. Pomfrey versicherte, dass der Junge nicht vor dem nächsten Morgen aufwachen würde, folgten sie der Anweisung der Krankenschwester, und verließen widerwillig den Krankenflügel. Jedoch gingen sie nicht in ihren Turm um sich auszuruhen, sondern beschlossen, das herrliche Wetter und den ersten Schnee zu einem Spaziergang zu nutzen._

_Nun saßen sie auf dem Felsen und starrten auf den See. Der Junge zuckte zusammen, als er ein unterdrücktes Schniefen hörte. Er wandte sich dem Mädchen zu, dem haltlos Tränen über die von der Kälte geröteten Wangen liefen. _

„_Hermine, er wird wieder gesund werden. Du hast Poppy doch gehört. Beruhige Dich doch bitte."_

_Ron wandte sich dem braunhaarigen Mädchen zu. Sanft legte er die Hand auf ihre Wange und wischte mit dem Daumen ihre Tränen weg. Dabei sah er in ihre Augen. Diese waren verschleiert vor Trauer und Angst. Kurz lehnte sich Hermine in die Berührung, ehe sie sanft aber bestimmt seine Hand wegdrückte._

_Ron sah ihr verunsichert in die Augen. „Hermine, ich ... Du ... wir ... meinst Du wir könnten ..." Verschämt wandte er den Blick ab und starrte über den See._

„_Ron, was ist? Ich kann Dir nicht antworten, wenn Du in Rätseln sprichst. Ist es wegen Harry?"_

_Der Rothaarige räusperte sich. „Nein, nicht direkt ... es ist ... Ach Mist, ich bin nicht gut in diesen Dingen. Was ich sagen will ist..." und wieder schwieg er. Sein Gesicht hatte eine dunklere Färbung angenommen._

_Hermine sah in erwartungsvoll an und eine dunkle Vorahnung sagte ihr, was nun kommen würde. _

„_Hermine ich ..." begann Ron wieder. Dann gab er sich einen Ruck. „Ich weiß, es ist der völlig falsche Zeitpunkt, aber ... Ich habe gemerkt, dass sich meine Gefühle verändert haben. Weißt Du ich glaube, ich habe mich in Dich..."_

_Hermine unterbrach ihn, in dem sie ihre Finger auf seine Lippen legte._

„_Bitte sag es nicht, Ron. Ich weiß was Du mir sagen willst. Es tut mir leid, aber ich empfinde nicht auf diese Art für Dich. Ich mag Dich sehr. Du bist einer von meinen beiden besten Freunden. Aber es wird niemals mehr werden."_

_Ron war glühend rot geworden. Beschämt, dass er so leicht zu durchschauen war, senkte er den Kopf. „Aber warum? Du sagst Du magst mich. Wie kannst Du wissen, ob es nicht doch zwischen uns funktionieren könnte?"_

_Nun wandte Hermine den Blick ab und ihre Wangen röteten sich leicht. „Ron, bitte. Ich weiß es einfach. Ich ... ich ... ich bin bereits verliebt, schon sehr lange. Ich kann meine Gefühle nicht ändern. Niemand kann das. Bitte verstehe mich."_

_Rons Augen verdunkelten sich vor Ärger. „Es ist Harry, oder?"_

_Hermine antwortete nicht, aber ihr Blick war Ron Antwort genug. _

„_Verdammt, es ist Harry! Immer ist es Harry! Harry bekommt immer das, was ich haben will. Geld, Ruhm und jetzt auch noch Dich!" wütend sprang er auf und wäre fast von dem Felsen gefallen._

„_RON WEASLEY! Beruhige Dich. Du weißt doch gar nicht wovon Du redest oder? Wie kannst Du so von Harry reden? Nichts von __al__l__ dem bedeutet ihm etwas. Alles würde er hergeben um ein normales Leben zu führen!" Nun war es Hermine, der den Rothaarigen anblitzte. Sie packte ihn am Ärmel und zog ihn wieder hinunter._

„_Harry weiß nichts von meinen Gefühlen für ihn. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass er mich auf dieses Art sieht. Und unterstehe Dich, ihm etwas davon zu sagen. Aber akzeptiere bitte, dass ich niemals mehr für Dich sein kann, als Deinen beste Freundin."_

_Noch immer verärgert starrte Ron auf den See._

„_Seit wann?"_

„_Seit wann was?" fragte Hermine._

„_Seit wann bist Du ihn Harry verliebt?" präzisierte Ron mit tonloser Stimme._

_Hermines Blick wurde weich und ein Hauch von Sehnsucht wurde sichtbar._

„_Ich kann es nicht sagen. Ich glaube es fing schon an, als ich ihn zum ersten Mal im Zug gesehen habe. Du erinnerst Dich daran? Du wolltest Krätze verzaubern. Ich habe geplappert wie ein Buch. Ich plappere immer, wenn ich nervös bin. Er sah so süß aus ... Bist Du sicher, dass Du das hören willst? Ich möchte Dir nicht weh tun."_

_Ron nickte. „Ich werde zurechtkommen. Wenigstens bist Du ehrlich. Es wird weh tun, Euch zusammen zu sehen, aber ich werde damit umgehen können._

_Hermine sah ihn skeptisch an, fuhr jedoch fort. „Er sah so verloren aus, in seinen viel zu großen Klamotten. Trotzdem hat sein Blick Mut und Stärke ausgedrückt. Einen kurzen Moment habe ich mich in seinen grünen Augen verloren. Da muss es passiert sein. Realisiert habe ich es aber erst, als er so verzweifelt Cho zum Weihnachtsball einladen wollte. Es war ... schwierig, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Ich hatte so gehofft, dass er mich einladen würde."_

_Ron nickte. „Ja, das ist Harry. Er sieht nicht, was direkt vor ihm ist. Warum sagst Du es ihm nicht?"_

„_Du musst verrückt sein. Ich kann es ihm nicht sagen. Er wird meine Gefühle nicht erwidern und damit wäre unsere Freundschaft zerstört. Schau mich doch einmal an. Meine fürchterlichen Haare, meine Figur! Und vor allem bin ich nur ein unverbesserlicher Bücherwurm. Siehst Du nicht die ganzen Mädchen__?__A__lle __d__ie in anhimmeln? Eine schöner als die Andere? Ich bin dagegen nur das Mauerblümchen das ich immer war. Wie könnte ich es ihm sagen? Lieber verzichte ich auf ihn als festen Freund, als dass ich ihn als besten Freund verliere."_

_Ron sah sie nachdenklich an und bemerkte den verzweifelten Blick in ihren Augen. „Du magst ihn sehr, nicht? Es erfordert viel Kraft, das zu tun, was Du tust. Du solltest es ihm wirklich sagen. Ich meine, es ist Harry. Er wird nicht zulassen, dass deshalb unsere Freundschaft zerstört wird, selbst wenn er Deine Gefühle nicht erwidert."_

_Ron war überrascht, wie leicht er die Eifersucht auf Harry niederringen konnte. Aber er sah in Hermines Augen, dass ihr Herz wirklich Harry gehörte. Es war richtig, was Hermine sagte. Für Gefühle kann man nichts. _

„_Wir sollten zurückgehen." unterbrach Hermine resigniert seine Gedanken. „Es ist bald Mittag."_

Hermine schrak aus ihrem Traum auf und versuchte sich zu orientieren. Sie lag in einem fremden Bett. Eine Kerze verbreitete schummriges Licht. Die Gerüche, die auf sie einströmten, waren fremd und doch kannte sie einen Teil davon. Es roch, wie im Krankenflügel auf Hogwarts.

Sie schob die Gedanken an ihren Traum zur Seite und erinnerte sich wieder. Sie lag im St. Mungos. Als sie erwachte, hatte sie Amanda, Remus und die Heilerin erkannt. Sie erzählten ihr von ihrem Zusammenbruch, aber Hermine nahm kaum ein Wort wahr. Auch wurden sie sofort von der Heilerin mit dem Hinweis unterbrochen, dass sie Ruhe bräuchte und sich nicht aufregen dürfte. Sofort wurde ihr ein Schlaftrunk eingeflösst und wenige Minuten später war sie eingeschlafen.

Viele Stunden später wachte Hermine auf und dieses Mal war sie alleine. Wieder kamen ihr die Gedanken aus dem Traum. Warum träumte sie gerade jetzt davon? Sie hatte Ron schon vier Jahre nicht mehr gesehen. Was holte diese alten Erinnerungen in ihre Träume?

Siedend heiß fiel es ihr ein und sie setzte sich erschreckt auf. In rascher Folge kamen die Erinnerungen an das Gespräch mit Harry zurück und sie realisierte zum zweiten Mal, welch furchtbarem Irrtum sie aufgesessen war. Sie viel wieder ins Bett zurück und schluchzte hemmungslos. Sofort öffnete sich die Türe und die Heilerin stürzte ins Zimmer. Besorgt trat sie an das Bett. Als sie feststellte, dass Hermine wach war und bitterlich weinte, gab sie ihr einen erneuten Schlaftrunk.

Widerstandslos schluckte Hermine das widerliche Gebräu sank in die Kissen zurück und fiel in einen weiteren erholsamen Schlaf. Mit einem letzten besorgten Blick auf Hermine verließ die Nachtheilerin das Zimmer.

ooOOOoo

_Tiefe Stille herrschte in Hogwarts Krankenflügel. Außer einem, waren alle Betten frei. In dem belegten Bett lag ein schwarzhaariger Junge und schien tief zu schlafen. Auf der unnatürlich blassen Haut war eine Blitznarbe um so deutlicher zu sehen. Neben dem Bett saß ein braunhaariges Mädchen und hielt fest die Hand des Schlafenden. Das Mädchen sah um keinen Deut besser aus, als der Junge, den sie besorgt aus braunen Augen ansah. Dunkle Ringe unter den Augen, ein blasses Gesicht und strähnige Haare gaben ein deutliches Zeugnis von Schlafmangel ab. Das Mädchen schien viel geweint zu haben, denn die Spuren im Gesicht sprachen eine deutliche Sprache. _

_Der Junge schlug die Augen auf die sich sofort hektisch suchend durch das Krankenzimmer bewegten. Erst als sie in Hermines braune Augen sahen, kamen sie zur Ruhe. „Merlin sein Dank!" krächzte er mit einer Stimme, die lange nicht mehr benutzt worden war. „Du bist in Ordnung!" Die Erleichterung war dem Jungen anzumerken und sei Körper entspannte sich._

„_Harry, Du bist wach!" sagte Hermine unter Tränen. „Oh Gott, endlich!" Vorsichtig gab sie ihm eine Umarmung. _

„_Ich bin ok!" flüsterte er. „Wie geht es Dir?"_

„_Du solltest um Dich besorgt sein, nicht um mich!" _

„_Mine, Du bist das Wichtigste in meinem Leben. Wie könnte ich nicht um Dich besorgt sein."_

_Ein hoffnungsvolles Lächeln trat auf Hermines Lippen. „Wie meinst Du das, Harry?" Doch der Junge in dem Bett war schon wieder erschöpft eingeschlafen._

Hermine erwachte. Und mit dem Erwachen und der Erinnerung an die ständigen Träume aus ihrer Vergangenheit mit Harry strömten wieder die aktuellen Ereignisse auf sie ein. Zittern kauerte sie auf dem Bett, die Knie angezogen und mit den Armen umschlossen. Verschleiert sahen die braunen Augen ins Leere. Wie schon in ihren Träumen zogen auch in ihrem halbwachen Zustand die Bilder der Vergangenheit an ihrem inneren Auge vorbei.

„_Mine komm endlich!" Harry's ungeduldige Stimme klang von der Eingangshalle nach oben, als Hermine grade die ersten Stufen nach unten nahm. Etwas nervös nahm sie zwei Stufen auf einmal. Hogsmeade-Wochenende war angesagt und Harry hatte sie tatsächlich gefragt, ob sie dieses mal zusammen hingehen würden. Ron hatte sich nach ihrem Gespräch am See bemerkenswert ruhig verhalten und ging seinen beiden besten Freunden etwas aus dem Weg. Trotzdem war Hermine froh, dass sie Ron reinen Wein eingeschenkt hatte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie Harry darüber dachte, dass Ron keine Anstalten machte, mit ihnen nach Hogsmeade zu gehen. Sie hoffte, dass Ron Wort gehalten hatte und nichts über ihr Gespräch am See verlauten ließ. Hermine war sich sicher, dass Harry nur als bester Freund mit ihr nach Hogsmeade wollte und keine romantischen Ziele verfolgte. Trotzdem war __der __heutige Tag so etwas wie ein Date. Zumindest Hermine hatte diesen Eindruck. _

_Mit einem schüchternen Lächeln trat Hermine zu Harry. „Hi." Sie genoss den bewundernden Blick, den der Schwarzhaarige ihr zuwarf. Sie hatte sich das Sommerkleid angezogen, das ihre Mutter ihr vor einigen Tagen zugeschickt hatte. Sie wusste, dass das helle blau hervorragend zu ihrer Haarfarbe passte. _

_Harry schluckte, ehe er antwortete. „Hi, können wir?" Hermine nickte und sie traten aus dem großen Hogwartstor, dessen beide Flügel weit offen standen. Wie selbstverständlich griff Harry nach ihrer Hand und verschlang die Finger mit ihren. Schlagartig erhöhte sich ihr Herzschlag und leichte Röte stieg ihr ins Gesicht. Sie bemerkte, dass Harry sie von der Seite ansah, wie um Erlaubnis bittend, Hand in Hand mit ihr zu gehen. Als sie aufsah, schenkte er ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln. Hermines Herz machte einen Hüpfer und ihre Gedanken rasten. ‚Also doch ein Date?` Hermine war immer noch unsicher, aber sie beschloss, den Tag zu genießen, egal wie er enden würde. Langsam schlenderten sie nach Hogsmeade ohne viel zu reden. Trotzdem war die Stille nicht unangenehm. Im Gegenteil. In stillem Einverständnis genossen sie den Spaziergang und den Kontakt ihrer Hände._

_Nach den üblichen Besuchen im Honigtopf, Zonkos und dem obligatorischen Butterbier in den völlig überfüllten „Drei Besen" neigte Harry den Kopf zu ihr und flüsterte: „Lust auf einen Spaziergang zur „Heulenden Hütte"?. Sein Atem kitzelte an ihrem Hals sandte wohliges Kribbeln über Hermines Wirbelsäule. Sie nickte und wieder nahm Harry ihre Hand und zog sie aus dem Lokal. Langsam lenkten sie ihre Schritte in Richtung Ortsausgang. Wieder schwiegen sie und genossen einfach die Gegenwart des anderen. Hermine bemerkte die verstohlenen Blicke, die ihr Harry hin und wieder zuwarf. Endlich kamen sie an der „Heulenden Hütte" an und setzten sich auf einen großen Baumstamm, der den Weg säumte. Harry behielt ihre Hand in legte die verschränkten Hände in seinen Schoß. Mit der anderen Hand streichelte er nervös ihren Handrücken. _

_Hermine nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen. __„Harry – was ist los! __Du hast doch was." Noch nie hatte sie ihren besten Freund so nervös erlebt. Lag es an ihrer Gegenwart? Empfand er doch etwas für sie? Nervös sah Harry in ihre Augen. _

„_Weißt Du Mine, ich habe viel nachgedacht ... ich meine ... Du und ich ... wir sind beste Freunde ... aber. Ich habe Träume, die mir Angst machen."_

_Sofort setzte sich Hermine grade hin und starrte ihn an. „Du hast Alpträume?"_

„_Nein, keine Alpträume, zumindest nicht mehr oft. Nein, es ist nur ... ich träume von ... von..." Harry senkte den Kopf. „...Dir."_

_Hermines Herz machte einen Satz. ‚Sollte er wirklich...' _

„_Du...Du träumst von mir? Was für Träume, Harry?" fragte sie atemlos. __Harry lief knallrot an. __Einen Moment sagte er nichts, bis Hermine ihm einen Finger unter das Kinn legte und sanft sein Gesicht zu __sich__ zog. Seine Gesicht war erschreckend nahe und in Hermines Bauch schienen Schmetterlinge Samba zu tanzen. „Harry, bitte sag es mir. Was träumst Du?"_

_Leuchtend grüne Augen trafen auf haselnussbraune. Harry sah ihr tief in die Augen, ehe er sagte: „Das!" Er neigte seinen Kopf näher zu ihr und instinktiv schloss Hermine ihre Augen. Sanft zog er sie näher und..._

Die Türe des Krankenzimmers öffnete sich. Angeführt von der Heilerin betraten sechs Rotschöpfe das Zimmer und sahen mit besorgten Blicken auf die Frau, die in der Ecke des Bettes kauerte, die Knie angezogen und die Arme darum gelegt. Ihr Kinn war auf den Knieen aufgestützt und ihre Augen sahen blicklos ins Leere.

Molly Weasley wollte auf die junge Frau zustürzen, wurde jedoch von der Heilerin zurückgehalten. „Nein!" sagte sie entschieden. „Nicht erschrecken." Molly nickte und näherte sich langsam dem Bett. „Hermine" sagte sie. Vorsichtig zog sie Hermine in eine für sie völlig untypische sanfte Umarmung. Die junge Frau rührte sich nicht und war wie ein Kartoffelsack in Mollys Armen, die Augen immer noch auf einen Punkt in der Leere fixiert. Langsam ließ Molly sie los und Hermine saß wieder in der gleichen Position da, wie zuvor.

Fassungslos starrten Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Molly Fred und George die junge Frau an, die sie seit vier Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatten. Langsam zog Ronald Weasley seine Mutter vom Bett weg und setzte sich auf die Matratzenecke. Er hob eine Hand und strich Hermine sanft über die Wange. „Herms! Ich bin es, Ron!". Ein missbilligendes, angewidertes Zucken glitt über Hermines Gesicht, doch sofort war wieder der leere Gesichtsausdruck da. Die Leere in den sonst so klaren funkelnden Augen war erschreckend.

_Das Portraitloch des Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum öffnete sich und ein Mädchen mit buschigem Haar und einem Stapel Bücher unter dem Arm klettert hinein. In einer Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraums saßen einige Mädchen zusammen und unterhielten sich kichernd. Hermine suchte sich einen Tisch etwas abseits und breitete ihre Bücher aus. Harry und Ron hatten Quidditch-Training und so konnte sich Hermine auf ihre Hausaufgaben konzentrieren. Lächelnd dachte sie an den Abschiedskuss zurück, den Harry ihr noch vor der Bibliothek aufgedrückt hatte._

_Vertieft in ihre Arbeit, bekam Hermine kaum etwas von den Gekicher der anderen Mädchen mit. Erst als das Wort Harry fiel, wurde sie aufmerksam, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken. Die Mädchen schienen die körperlichen Vorzüge der Jungen zu diskutieren und ihr Freund schien dabei eine große Rolle zu spielen. Eins ums andere Mal seufzten die Mädchen auf. _

„_Weisst Du," sagte grade Lavender zu Parvati. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das von Dauer sein wird. Schau sie Dir doch mal an. Immer diese unkleidsamen Roben und diese Haare. Wenn Harry gekriegt hat, was er haben will, lässt er sie ganz sicher fallen. Wo er doch die hübschesten Mädchen in Hogwarts haben kann. Ich verstehe nicht, was er an diesem hässlichen Bücherwurm findet._

_Hermine wurde blass. Ihre geheimsten Ängste so offen im Gemeinschaftsraum diskutiert zu hören, als wäre sie nicht da, verursachte ihr Übelkeit. Schnell packte sie ihre Sachen zusammen und verschwand aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Erschrocken sahen ihr die Mädchen hinterher. Sie hatten Hermines Eintritt nicht bemerkt und schauten sich betreten an. Plötzlich begann Lavender zu kichern und nach einigen Sekunden hallte der Gemeinschaftsraum vom Gelächter wider. _

_Auf dem Korridor hatte sich Hermine mit dem Rücken an die Wand gepresst, die Bücher fest an sich gedrückt. Während Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen, rutschte sie langsam an der Wand hinunter. So fanden Harry und Ron sie nach einer Stunde vor._

Betreten sahen die Weasleys auf die junge Frau, die völlig apathisch auf dem Bett kauerte. Zwischenzeitlich war Amanda zu ihnen gestoßen. Täglich sah Harry's Stellvertreterin bei Hermine vorbei um sich nach ihrem Genesungszustand zu erkundigen. Hermine war nun schon neun Tage im St. Mungos, ohne dass sich ihr Zustand gebessert hätte.

Soeben betrat ein Heiler das Zimmer und schritt zielstrebig auf Amanda zu. „Ms. Mowian, würden Sie mich bitte für einen Augenblick begleiten?" Amanda nickte und folgte nach einem letzten Blick auf die Meute, die Hermines Bett umgab dem Heiler auf den Flur. Nachdem sich dieser vergewissert hatte, dass Amanda ihm folgte, ging er voraus und berat schließlich ein Büro. Amanda erhaschte noch kurz einen Blick auf das Türschild.

_Marc Beewer  
Chefheiler Langzeitschäden_

stand auf dem Messingschild. Amanda runzelt die Stirn. War es schon so weit? Sie hatte keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, denn der Heiler bot ihr einen Sitzplatz an, ehe er sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch setzte.

„Ms. Mowian." sagte der Heiler und sah Amanda ernst in die Augen. „Ich bin Heiler Beewer, der Leiter der Station für Langzeitschäden, hier im St. Mungos."

Amanda nickte. „Ja, ich habe es draußen an der Türe gelesen." Gespannt wartete sie darauf, was der Mann ihr zu sagen hatte.

„Wie Sie sich sicher denken können, geht es um Ms. Granger. Ich habe heute die Akten von der regulären Krankenstation bekommen. Ms. Granger ist körperlich völlig gesund, wenn ihr auch die mangelnde Selbstständigkeit in Sachen Ernährung Schwierigkeiten bereitet. Sie hat bis heute noch keinen Ton gesagt und scheint die Außenwelt entweder nicht wahrzunehmen oder zumindest zu ignorieren. Es tut mir leid, es sagen zu müssen, aber wir alle stehen im Fall Granger vor einem Rätsel. Alle Symptome weisen auf einen Fall von Agonie hin. Zwingend einher geht aber in solchen Fällen eine eingeschränkte oder sogar fast eingestellte Hirntätigkeit. Bei Ms Granger ist aber das Gegenteil der Fall. Sie weist eine erschreckende Gehirnaktivität auf, als würde sie in Höchstgeschwindigkeit Arithmantik-Aufgaben lösen.

Alle ihre Energie wird auf diese Gehirntätigkeit gerichtet, was auch immer sie da tut. Es scheint, als wäre sie im Geist in einer Endlosschleife gefangen. Wir haben leider keine Erfahrung mit einem solchen Fall. Es ist auch nicht abzusehen, wann dieser Zustand endet und ob er je ein Ende hat. Da Ms. Granger ansonsten keinerlei Krankheitsbilder aufweist, können wir sie nicht auf der regulären Krankenstation belassen."

„Was wollen sie tun? Sie kann in diesem Zustand unmöglich nach Hause." antwortete Amanda besorgt.

„Deswegen wollte ich sie sprechen. Ms. Granger ist zusammen mit Harry Potter einer unserer Helden aus dem zweiten Krieg. Obwohl sie vier Jahre untergetaucht war, ist sie nach wie vor ein Idol für die Öffentlichkeit. Es sträubt sich alles in mir, die junge Frau in die geschlossene Abteilung einzuweisen. Und doch bleibt uns keine Wahl. In ihrem Zustand können wir Ms. Granger keinesfalls unbeaufsichtigt lassen."

„Was ist mit Ihren Eltern?"

Beewer blätterte in den Akten. „Ja, Dan und Emma Granger. Beides Muggel. Da nicht auszuschließen ist, dass Ms. Granger ein magisches Problem hat, können wir sie nicht in die Hände von Muggels geben. Ich hatte gehofft, Sie hätten eine Lösung. Ich weiß zum Beispiel, dass Ms. Granger bis vor vier Jahren eine starke Verbindung mit Mr. Potter hatte. Ich hätte gerne mit ihm gesprochen, aber er war bisher noch nie hier in St. Mungos. Wäre es möglich, dass Sie ihn auf die Problematik ansprechen würden?"

Amanda zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kann es versuchen, Heiler Beewer, aber ich bin nicht zuversichtlich. Ms. Granger und Leutnant Eva... Mr. Potter haben sich nicht gerade im guten Einvernehmen getrennt. Die Auslösung dieses Schocks ist wahrscheinlich auch auf die zerstörte Beziehung zwischen den beiden zurückzuführen."

Der Heiler ließ resigniert die Schultern fallen. „Dann haben wir keine andere Wahl."

„Wann wird Ms. Granger dann in Ihre Station verlegt werden?"

„Ich denke, dass das in etwa fünf bis sechs Tagen der Fall sein wird." überlegte der Heiler.

Amanda stand auf. „Ich werde versuchen, nochmals mit Mr. Potter zu reden. In jedem Fall werde ich weiterhin täglich vorbeischauen."

Nachdem sie sich die Hände gegeben hatten, trat Amanda zurück in den Flur und machte sich wieder auf den Weg zu Hermines Zimmer.

Dort hatte sich mittlerweile das Publikum geändert. Mit Erleichterung stellte Amanda fest, dass die Weasleys verschwunden waren. Nun saß eine rothaarige schlanke Frau an Hermines Bett. Hermine lag nun mit offenen Augen an die Decke starrend auf dem Bett und rührte sich nicht. Die Rothaarige hielt die Hand Hermines und schien rege auf sie einzuflüstern. Als Amanda den Raum betrat sah die Rothaarige auf. Sanft legte sie Hermines Hand auf die Bettdecke und stand auf und streckte Amanda die Hand entgegen.

„Sie müssen Amanda sein, Harry's Freundin? Ich bin Ginny Weasley, eine frühere gute Freundin von Hermine. Bitte nennen Sie mich Ginny. Remus hat mir von Ihnen erzählt und was Sie für Hermine tun." sagte die Rothaarige und zeigte ein ehrliches Lächeln.

Amanda nahm die Hand. „Ja, ich bin Amanda Mowian. Sagen Sie bitte Amanda zu mir. Und nein, ich bin nicht Harry's Freundin, sondern nur seine Stellvertreterin. Wie geht es ihr?"

Ginny sah traurig auf Hermine. „Die Heilerin hat ihr einen Beruhigungstrank gegeben. Ron, mein Bruder, hat versucht, sie zu umarmen. Da ist sie hysterisch geworden und hat geschrieen. Dann hat die Heilerin alle rausgeworfen. Nur ich durfte bleiben."

Amanda hob eine Augenbraue. „Sie hat geschrieen? Das ist erstaunlich, nachdem sie in den letzten Tagen keinen Mucks von sich gegeben hat. Wie gut kannte sie ihren Bruder?"

Ginny schnaubte. „Ron, Harry und sie waren in Hogwarts das goldene Trio. Sie lernten sich im ersten Jahr kennen, als Harry und Ron sie vor einem Troll gerettet hatten. Seitdem waren sie unzertrennlich. Im fünften Jahr verknallte sich Ron in Hermine, die aber nichts in dieser Richtung von ihm wollte. Hermine hat mir mal erzählt, dass sie sich schon in Harry verliebt hatte, als sie ihn das erste Mal im Zug gesehen hatte.

Als Ron ihr im fünften Jahr gestand, dass er Gefühle für sie hatte, bekam er heraus, dass sie in Harry verknallt war. Ab da war das goldene Trio Geschichte. Ron hatte zwar Verständnis geheuchelt aber er war schon immer immens eifersüchtig auf alles was Harry scheinbar in den Schoß flog. Dabei wollte Harry nichts von alledem. Als dann Harry und Hermine tatsächlich zusammenkamen, ging Ron ihnen aus dem Weg, bis sie schließlich fast verfeindet waren."

„Nun, das erklärt einiges." murmelte Amanda. Auf den fragenden Blick von Amanda? erzählte sie ihr von der missbilligenden Reaktion Hermines auf Ron.

„Aber das bedeutet doch, dass Hermine zumindest zeitweise ihre Umwelt wahrnimmt, oder?" fragte Ginny hoffungsvoll.

Amanda seufzte. „Vielleicht. Ich weiß es ehrlich nicht. Es ist mir auch ein Rätsel, wie Hermine aus dem Koma geweckt wurde."

Ginny keuchte auf. „Koma?" Amanda erkannte, dass Ginny davon ja nichts wissen konnte und erzählte ihr von der Nacht, als Hermine aus dem Koma erwachte und dem mysteriösen Verschlusszauber.

„Und Du hast keine Ahnung, was da abgelaufen ist?"

Amanda lächelte. „Nicht wirklich. Aber ich habe einen leisen Verdacht. Leider ist es unmöglich, dafür eine Bestätigung zu bekommen, es sei denn der ‚Retter' outet sich selbst."

„Du meinst, es war Harry?" fragte Ginny erstaunt.

Überrascht sah Amanda die Rothaarige an, die die Zusammenhänge scheinbar schnell begriffen hatte. Trotzdem bestätigte sie Ginnys Frage nicht, sondern stand auf und reichte ihr die Hand. „Ich habe noch dringendes zu erledigen. Vielleicht sehen wir uns wieder einmal." Sie drückt die Hand der Rothaarigen und wandte sich zur Türe.

Dann drehte sie sich noch einmal um und musterte die jüngste Weasley mit einem kalkulierenden Blick. „Sag, Ginny, wusstest Du, dass die beiden verlobt waren?"

Ginny keuchte: „Wie bitte? Nein, das wusste ich nicht. Was, in Merlins Namen, hat die Beiden auseinander gebracht? Ich habe noch niemals ein Paar gesehen, das so offensichtlich zueinander gehörte wie Harry und Hermine."

Amanda zuckte nur unbehaglich mit den Schultern, ehe sie die Türe hinter sich schloss. Ginny setzte sich wieder zu Hermine und nahm ihre Hand. Diese starrte noch immer an die Decke, ohne nur eine Reaktion zu zeigen.

TBC


	11. Langsames Erinnern II

**Wie immer besten Dank für die lieben Reviews.**

Weil heute Weihnachten ist, gibt es noch ein weiteres Kapitel.

**Kapitel 11 – Langsames Erinnern II**

_Missmutig wanderte Hermine hinter ihren Klassenkameraden her. Es war Hogsmeade-Wochenende und sie wollte einige Besorgungen machen. Seit Tagen hatte sie sich auf diesen Ausflug gefreut, war es doch das erst Mal, dass sie mit Harry als offizielles Paar in das kleine Zaubererdorf gehen konnte._

_Heute morgen hatte Harry ihr jedoch traurig mitgeteilt, dass er nicht mitkommen konnte. Vor einigen Tagen hatte er sich in Zaubertränke Nachsitzen eingehandelt und Professor Snape hatte ihm soeben süffisant mitgeteilt, dass er diesen just an diesem Tag abzusitzen habe. Harry versprach, sollte es sich noch lohnen, nachzukommen._

_So musste sie alleine gehen und fühlte sich etwas unwohl, während sie die vielen Pärchen beobachtete, die eng umschlungen durch die Sträßchen streiften._

_Hermine seufzte und kramte ihren Einkaufszettel aus der Robe. Dann verschwand sie in einer Apotheke um Harrys und ihre Zaubertrankzutaten zu ergänzen. Der nächste Weg führte sie in die Buchhandlung. Wie zu erwarten, war wenig los. Die Buchhandlung gehört nicht zu den bevorzugten Zielen der Schüler an einem Hogsmeade-Wochenende. Sie wollten einfach Spaß haben und nicht an den Unterricht denken. _

_Hermine genoss die Ruhe und schlenderte durch die engen Regale, um ab und zu ein Buch herauszunehmen und durchzublättern. Ein Buch über komplexe Verwandlungen erweckte ihr Interesse und sie blätterte es durch, nicht ohne hier und da einen Abschnitt genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen._

_Plötzlich ertönte die altmodische Klingel über der Türe und einige Schüler betraten die Buchhandlung. Hermine achtete nicht darauf, denn ein Abschnitt über die Verwandlung von lebenden Wesen fesselte sie. Erst als das Geschnatter der Neuankömmlinge näher kam und auf der anderen Seite des riesigen Bücherregals Getuschel einsetzte, wurde Hermine aufmerksam, vor allem, da oftmals das Wort ‚Potter' oder ‚Harry' genannt wurde._

„_... würde ich gerne Mal vernaschen." Die Gruppe von Mädchen aus dem sechsten und siebten Jahrgang, wie Hermine jetzt anhand der Stimmen feststellte, war direkt gegenüber zum Stehen gekommen. Hermine war dankbar, dass die Buchreihen dicht gestaffelt waren, so dass sie von der anderen Seite nicht bemerkt werden konnte._

„_Aber ich sage Dir, der tut nur so. Er könnte jede haben."_

„_Ja, das glaube ich auch. Ist Dir nicht aufgefallen, dass der Bücherwurm heute alleine ist? An einem Hogsmeade-Wochenende?" _

„_Der hat sie bestimmt fortgeschickt, damit er mit einer anderen rummachen kann."_

„_Ihr redet Quatsch." Hermine erkannte Lunas Stimme. „Er ist im Schloss geblieben, weil er Nachsitzen bei Snape hat."_

„_Du glaubst doch nicht, dass Dumbledores ‚golden Boy' nicht frei gekriegt hätte, wenn er gefragt hätte? Ist Dir nicht aufgefallen, dass Cho Chang auch fehlt? Sicher ist er mit ihr irgendwo in einem Besenschrank oder im Raum der Wünsche. Ist ja auch verständlich. Wenn ich die Wahl hätte zwischen der heißen Cho und dem vertrockneten Bücherwurm?"_

„_Ich sagte doch – er hat Strafarbeiten mit Snape!" sagte Luna jetzt ärgerlich._

_Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. ‚Haben die denn keine anderes Thema? Harry würde so was niemals tun." Sie stellte das Buch zurück und versuchte, so unauffällig wie möglich zu verschwinden. Als sie die Tür erreichte, wurde diese jedoch schon von außen aufgestoßen und in der Türe stand ... Snape. Wie üblich schoss der Tränkelehrer der Gryffindor einen bösen Blick zu und rauschte wortlos an ihr vorbei. _

_Hermines Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn. Das Gespräch der Mädchen schoss durch ihre Gedanken. Hatte Harry gelogen? Stimmte das, was die Mädchen sagten. Tränen schossen Hermine in die Augen, ohne dass sie es verhindern konnte. Snape war hier. Harry hatte keine Strafarbeiten bei ihm. Wo war er? Hatte er die Zeit wirklich genutzt um mit Cho rumzumachen, während sie alleine nach Hogsmeade musste? Alles passte zusammen. Cho war ebenfalls nicht in Hogsmeade und Snape war hier. Dazu kamen die Vermutungen der Mädchen._

_Hermine stürmte aus dem kleinen Dorf und rannte zum Schloss. Atemlos stürmte sie in die Eingangshalle und sofort weiter in Richtung Gryffindor-Turm. Keuchend nannte sie der fetten Dame das Passwort und kletterte in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Obwohl sie noch Hoffnung hatte, dass alles ein riesengroßes Missverständnis war, Harrys Schultasche auf dem Sessel vor dem Kamin und der leere Jungenschlafsaal sprachen Bände._

_Hermine warf sich auf eine Couch und schluchzte in ihre Hände. ‚Dieses Schwein. Lügt mich an und vergnügt sich mit Cho!'. Die Trauer und der Schmerz wandelte sich in Wut. Schnell packte sie ihre Sachen zusammen, die sie vorhin achtlos auf den Boden geworfen hatte und begab sich in den Mädchenschlafsaal. Dort legte sie sich auf das Bett und versuchte, ihre Gedanken zu beruhigen. Sorgfältig überdachte sie ihre Informationen. Aber wie sie es auch drehte und wendete, es gab keine andere Lösung. Nachdem sie beide so kurze Zeit zusammen waren, wurde sie von Harry betrogen. _

_Hermine schreckte auf, als sie Stimmen aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum hörte. Sie musste eingedöst sein, denn die ersten Schüler kamen von ihrem Ausflug zurück. Schnell setzte sie sich auf und ging ins Bad. Mit kaltem Wasser und einem kleinen Zauber vertuschte sie die Spuren ihrer Tränen. Es war Zeit für das Abendessen und sie wollte nicht, dass man ihr die Enttäuschung ansah._

_Schnell warf sie sich ihre Schulrobe über die Schultern und stolzierte an den anderen Schüler vorbei, auf das Portraitloch zu. Die höhnischen Blicke der anderen Mädchen ignorierte sie geflissentlich. Harry war nirgends zu sehen, aber sie sah Ron mit Neville und Seamus in einer Ecke stehen. „Hermine!" hörte sie die Stimme von Neville. „Hermine so warte doch!" Hermine tat, als ob sie es nicht hören würde und verschwand aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Eilig lief sie in die große Halle und sah sich um. Viele Schüler schienen schon aus Hogsmeade zurück zu sein, denn fröhliches Geschnatter erfüllte die Luft._

_Hermine sah zum Gryffindor-Tisch, wo schon einige Schüler der unteren Klassen Platz genommen hatten. Von Harry war nichts zu sehen. Schnell glitt ihr Blick zum Ravenclaw-Tisch. Tatsächlich saß dort Cho, die mit einem strahlenden Grinsen auf dem Gesicht auf Luna einredete, die mäßig interessiert zuzuhören schien. Hermine konnte förmlich hören, wie Cho ihr Eroberung Harrys in allen Details schilderte. Mühsam die Tränen zurückhaltend setzt sie eine emotionslose Miene auf und setzte sich etwas entfernt von den anderen an den Gryffindor-Tisch. Obwohl sie überhaupt keinen Appetit hatte, tat sie sich etwas Roastbeef auf den Teller und begann zu essen. _

_Als sich die Türe zur großen Halle erneut öffnete kam Harry herein. Er sah ziemlich abgekämpft und verschwitzt aus und war etwas außer Atem. Schnell kam er zum Gryffindor-Tisch und ließ sich neben Hermine auf den Stuhl fallen. „Hier bist Du!" keuchte er und beugte sich zu ihr um ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben. Hermine wich zurück und fauchte „Lass das!". _

_Die Überraschung stand dem Schwarzhaarigen ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Was ist denn los? Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?" Dann sah er ihr Gesicht genauer an. „Du hast geweint! Was ist passiert? War es Malfoy? Hat er Dich verletzt?" fragte er besorgt._

„_Malfoy? Du willst wissen ob es Malfoy war?" fauchte sie. „Es scheint, als brauchte es keinen Malfoy, um mich zu verletzten. War es schön heute Mittag? Nachsitzen mit Snape? Oder im Besenschrank? Vielleicht im Raum der Wünsche? Mit Cho?"_

_Ratlos sah Harry seiner Freundin ins Gesicht. Die Sekunden, die Harry brauchte um seiner Überraschung Herr zu werden, genügten Hermine als Schuldeingeständnis. „Du bist so ein Bastard. Warum sagst Du mir nicht, dass ich nicht gut genug für Dich bin? Ein hässlicher Bücherwurm? Warum musst Du mich hinter meinem Rücken zu Gespött der anderen machen?"_

„_Hermine, wie... ich ..." _

„_Lass es gut sein. Ich weiß es jetzt und Du brauchst nichts mehr zu sagen. Wir sind geschiedene Leute." Hermine schmiss das Stück Brot, das sie in der Hand hatte, auf den Teller und verschwand schluchzend aus der Halle, einen völlig perplexen Harry zurücklassend._

_Hermine rannte auf das große Tor zu, als sie plötzlich am Arm festgehalten wurde. „Hermine, so warte doch. Ich soll Dir etwas ausrichten." Es war Neville. „Du bist vorhin so schnell aus dem Gemeinschaftraum verschwunden, dass ich es Dir nicht sagen konnte."_

_Misstrauisch sah er in ihr verheultes Gesicht, sagte aber nichts dazu. „WAS?" fauchte Hermine ihn an. „Ich soll Dir von Harry sagen, wenn ich Dich sehe, dass Du er Dich vor dem Zauberkunstzimmer treffen will. Er konnte Dich in Hogsmeade nicht finden."_

„_Hogsmeade?" zischte Hermine. „Der Bastard war nicht in Hogsmeade. Er ist ein Lügner!"_

_Dann riss sie sich los und rannte aus dem Schloss. „Aber..." sagte Neville kleinlaut. „...ich habe ihn doch dort getroffen..." Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und schloss sich den anderen an, die zum Abendessen gingen._

Hermine schreckte aus ihrem Schlaf. Unruhig glitten ihre Blicke durch das, nur von einer Kerze erleuchtete Zimmer. Nach wenigen Augenblicken nahm sie die selbe Haltung an, die sie schon die ganzen Tage im St. Mungos innehatte. In eine Ecke des Bettes gepresst, Knie angezogen und mit ihren Armen umschlossen. Blicklos starrte sie die gegenüberliegende Wand an, ohne die Gestalt zu bemerken, die in einem kleinen Sessel an der Wand saß und mit geschlossenen Augen in ihre Richtung sah.

_Spät nachts stemmte sich Hermine aus dem Bett. Schon seit Stunden hatte sie sich hin- und hergewälzt und konnte nicht schlafen. Stetig zogen Bilder vor ihrem inneren Auge vorbei. Harry beim Quidditch mit leuchtenden Augen, ihr erster Kuss in ihrem Leben mit Harry. Harry wie er mit Cho lachte, Harry im Raum der Wünsche mit Cho. Harry, immer wieder Harry. Ein Teil von ihr konnte nicht glauben, dass dieser ehrliche und oft auch schüchterner Junge ihr das antat. Aber egal, wie oft sie sich den Tag durch den Kopf gehen ließ, die Beweise sprachen Bände. _

_Wie sehr hatte sie sich gefreut, als Harry ihr gestand, dass er mehr für sie empfand, als für eine beste Freundin üblich war. Das Leuchten in seinen grünen Augen, als sie ihm sagte, dass es ihr ebenso ging. Wie er ihre Argumente beiseite gewischt hatte, dass sie doch nur ein langweiliger, besserwisserischer Bücherwurm war und so viele wunderschöne Hexen auf ihn standen. Wie er ihr sagte: „Mine schau," Sie liebte es, wenn er ihren Namen so aussprach. „all dieses Mädchen interessieren mich nicht. Du bist wunderschön, innen wie außen. Du bist immer für mich da wenn ich dich brauche, wann immer ich mit Dir zusammen bin, bin ich vollständig. Du siehst in mir nur Harry und nicht den berühmten Jungen-der-lebt. Und sag mir ja nicht wieder, dass Du nicht schön bist. Deine Augen sind der Spiegel zu Deiner Seele, sie leuchten, wenn Du Dich freust und ich schwöre, ich kann in ihnen lesen, wie in einem Buch. Dein Gesicht ist wunderschön, und wenn Du lachst, ist es, als würden Glocken klingen. Nein, andere Mädchen interessieren mich nicht."_

_Und nun das. Cho! Wie sollte sie mit so einer Schönheit konkurrieren. Stöhnend erhob sich Hermine und beschloss, in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen und etwas zu lesen, um sich von ihren trüben Gedanken abzulenken. Leise, um niemanden zu wecken, nahm sie „Hogwarts – eine Geschichte" vom Nachttisch und schlich hinunter. Mit leisen Schritten ging sie zu ihrem Lieblingsplatz am Kamin, wo sie so viele Stunden mit Ron und Harry verbracht hatte. Als sie um die Sitzgruppe herumging, sah sie, dass der Platz schon besetzt war. In einer etwas verkrümmten Haltung saß Harry dort und schien zu schlafen. Er trug immer noch die gleichen Kleider wie beim Abendessen. _

_Als Hermine Harry dort sitzen sah, drehte sie sich um und ging zurück. Sie hatte kaum ein paar Schritte getan, als sie leise hörte. „Mine?". Sofort kochte ihre Wut wieder hoch. „Was?" fauchte sie. „Hast Du Dein Date mit Cho verschlafen oder weshalb sitzt Du immer noch da? Außerdem heiße ich Hermine."_

_Harry seufzte. „Also gut HERmine. Ich weiss nicht was in Dich gefahren ist. Ich habe kein Date mit Cho. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie Du auf so eine Idee kommst. Weshalb vertraust Du mir nicht?"_

„_Vertrauen? Ich soll Dir vertrauen?" fauchte sie zurück. „Du lügst mich an, wie Du es brauchst. Du erzählst von Nachhilfe mit Snape und eine halbe Stunde später treffe ich ihn in Hogsmeade. Nachhilfe häh? Dann erfahre ich, dass Du Dich mit Cho – die ja sooo zufällig auch nicht in Hogsmeade war – triffst. Nein Danke, spar Dir weitere Lügen. Merlin – ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich auf Dich reingefallen bin. Aber ich bin ja nur ein hässlicher Bücherwurm. Mit mir kann man so umgehen." Schnell drehte sie sich um, damit Harry nicht ihre Tränen sehen konnte und eilte weiter._

„_Mine bitte – ich..."_

_Erzürnt drehte sie sich wieder um. „NENN MICH NIE WIEDER SO! Wenn Du es nochmals tust, hexe ich Dich in die Eiszeit zurück." zischte sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Gute Nacht!". Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie wieder in Richtung Schlafsäle._

„_... liebe Dich doch!"_

_Noch unter der Türe hörte Hermine die geflüsterten Worte und blieb stehen. Noch nie in ihrer jungen Beziehung hatten sie diese Worte zueinander gesagt. Sie jetzt zu hören, war wie ein Schock für sie. Sie widerstand dem Drang sich umzudrehen und eilte weiter._

_Harry sank auf seinen Platz zurück und verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass die Beziehung so schnell, nachdem sie begonnen hatte, wieder zu Ende war. _

Leise Tränen begannen die Wangen der blassen Frau im St. Mungos über die Wangen zu laufen. Die schwarz verhüllte Gestalt im Sessel öffnete zum ersten Mal die Augen. Ohne eine weitere Bewegung beobachtete die Gestalt die weinende Frau. Nach wenigen Minuten schloss sie die Augen wieder und das Gesicht erhielt einen entspannt-konzentrierten Ausdruck.

_Völlig übermüdet, auf Grund des wenigen Schlafs, erhob sich Hermine am Morgen aus dem Bett. Nach der üblichen Morgentoilette ging sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter. Ohne Harry nur eines Blickes zu würdigen, verschwand sie aus dem Portraitloch in Richtung große Halle. Immer noch wütend auf Harry, versuchte sie alle Gedanken an ihn zu verdrängen. Plötzlich hörte sie schnelle Schritte hinter sich, die rasch aufholten. In der Annahme, es sei Harry, beschleunigte sie ihre Schritte, als sie am Arm festgehalten wurde. Eine böse Bemerkung auf den Lippen fuhr sie herum, aber es war nicht Harry, der sie aufgehalten hatte, sondern Ron._

„_Hermine, jetzt mach mal langsam. Ich habe gehört, was passiert ist." sagte Ron. „So?" erwiderte sie. „Hat es sich schon rumgesprochen?" _

„_Lavender hat es heute Morgen Parvati im Gemeinschaftsraum erzählt. Stimmt es, dass Harry jetzt mit Cho zusammen ist?" _

„_Wie Du siehst!" fauchte sie. „Ich war halt nicht gut genug für ihn." Wieder liefen Tränen über ihre Wangen und sie verfluchte sich dafür, dass sie ihren Schmerz so offen zeigte. Ron nahm sie tröstend in die Arme. „Vergiss den Typ doch einfach. Er war schon immer so. Wir haben es nur nie bemerkt. Reich, berühmt und arrogant. Der Malfoy von Gryffindor." Innerlich sträubte sich alles in Hermine, als sie diese Worte von Harrys angeblich besten Freund hörte. Aber sie erwiderte nichts dazu und schluchzte weiter an Rons Brust._

_Langsam drehte sich Ron mit Hermine in den Armen und lehnte sie leicht an die Wand. „Aber ein Gutes hat es."_

_Verwundert hob Hermine ihren Blick und sah Ron in die Augen. „Was meinst Du?" schniefte sie._

„_Du kannst jetzt sehen, was direkt vor Dir ist." Mit diesen Worten senkte er den Kopf und küsste sie auf die Lippen. Völlig perplex ließ Hermine es geschehen und küsste sogar zurück. Ein Japsen ließ die Beiden auseinanderfahren. Soeben kam Harry um die Ecke und starrte mit großen Augen auf das Paar vor ihm. Dann verschloss sich sein Gesicht und er eilte wortlos an ihnen vorbei. Obwohl Hermine sich schrecklich fühlte, setzte sie ein süffisantes Grinsen auf, als Harry nochmals einen Blick zurückwarf._

_Auch Ron beobachtete mit einem Grinsen, wie Harry um die Ecke verschwand und wandte sich wieder Hermine zu. Er beugte sich vor, um sie ein weiteres Mal zu küssen. Aber Hermine drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite. „Ron lass das jetzt. Ich habe gerade erst meinen besten Freund verloren. Ich bin noch nicht soweit."_

_Enttäuscht zog Ron sich zurück, nahm jedoch ihre Hand und zog sie mit zur großen Halle. Als die beiden Hand in Hand vor dem Gryffindor-Tisch erschienen, erstarb schlagartig die Geräuschkulisse und jeder starrte das neue Pärchen an. Auch Harry sah auf und blickte auf die verschlungenen Hände. Rasch löste sich Hermine von Ron, als Harrys Blick ihre Augen erreichte. Trotz ihrer Wut erschrak Hermine fürchterlich, als sie die Trauer, Enttäuschung, Wehmut und etwas undefinierbares in Harrys Augen sah. Harrys Blick wanderte zu Ron, der ihn mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen ansah. Abrupt stand Harry auf und eilte aus der großen Halle. _

„_Ey Wiesel!", kam es vom Slytherin-Tisch. „Da hast Du tatsächlich dem großen Potty die Freundin ausgespannt, auch wenn es nur ein dreckiges Schlammblut ist. Gratuliere, hätte ich Dir gar nicht zugetraut. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Du den Unterschied zwischen Männlein und Weiblein kennst" sagte Malfoy in seinem schleppenden Tonfall._

_Ron grinste nur und ignorierte die Beleidigung Hermines. Beide setzten sich nebeneinander, gegenüber von Neville und Ginny, die fassungslos die Szenen beobachtet hatten. Ginny warf Hermine einen komischen Blick zu. „OK! Was habe ich verpasst, Hermine? Ist die große Liebe schon vorbei? Das ging dann aber schnell mit Ron!"_

„_Ich habe nichts mit Ron. Er hat mich nur eben getröstet." zischte Hermine._

„_Das hat eben ganz anders ausgesehen. Was ist denn passiert?" fragte Ginny nun mitfühlend._

_Hermine sagte nichts, dafür antwortetet Ron. „Harry hat gestern Hermine betrogen. Mit Cho. Er sagte, er müsste mit Snape nachsitzen. Das stimmte aber nicht. Snape war in Hogsmeade."_

„_Mit Cho?" fragte Ginny verwundert? „Mit dieser Cho?" sie deutete zum Eingang der großen Halle._

„_Wie viele Cho kennst Du in Hogwarts?" fragte Hermine schnippisch. Sie drehte sich um und sah Cho händchenhaltend und turtelnd mit Seamus Finnigan an der Türe stehen. _

„_Es ist ein offenes Geheimnis, dass die beiden gestern den ganzen Nachmittag im Raum der Wünsche verbracht hatten, anstatt nach Hogsmeade zu gehen. Luna hat mir erzählt, dass Cho total in Seamus vernarrt ist." sagte nun Ginny. _

_Hermine wurde kreidebleich. Neville schüttelte den Kopf. „Hermine, ich hab Dir doch gesagt, dass ich Harry in Hogsmeade getroffen habe und er nach Dir gesucht hat. Aber Du hast mich ja nicht ausreden lassen. Er kam eine halbe Stunde nach uns nach Hogsmeade, weil Snape dringend wegmusste und das Nachsitzen verschoben wurde. Er hat Dich den ganzen Nachmittag gesucht."_

_Wie um die ganze Wahrheit noch zu unterstreichen kam von hinten eine ölige Stimme. „Mr. Weasley, wenn Sie Potter sehen, sagen sie ihm, dass die ausgefallene Strafarbeit am Mittwoch, pünktlich um 19.00 Uhr im Tränkeklassenzimmer stattfindet." Ron drehte sich um und nickte Snape zur Bestätigung zu._

_Hermine presste die Hand auf den Mund und keuchte vor Entsetzen. Ginny gab ihr einen mitleidigen Blick. „Gerade Du solltest Harry besser kennen, als ihm so etwas zuzutrauen." sagte sie kalt. „Im Übrigen! In fünf Minuten geht der Unterricht los. Wir sollten uns beeilen."_

_Wie in Trance nahm Hermine ihre Tasche und ging neben Ron zum Verwandlungsklassenzimmer. Dort setzte sie sich an den üblichen Platz, an dem sie immer neben Harry saß. Minuten später kam Harry herein. Mit leerem Blick und ohne sie anzusehen ging er an ihr vorbei und setzte sich zum ersten Mal in diesem Schuljahr in die hinterste Reihe, alleine an einen Tisch. _

_Als McGonagall den Raum betrat, beäugte sie misstrauisch die neue Sitzordnung, enthielt sich jedoch jeglichen Kommentars. Die Stunde verging schleppend. Als es zum Ende klingelte, schnappte sich Harry seine Tasche und verschwand als Erster. Als Hermine die Türe erreichte, war Harry schon verschwunden. Nach diesem Schema verlief der ganz Schultag. Harry erschien nicht zum Mittagessen und auch nicht zum Abendbrot. Hermine überlegte verzweifelt, was sie tun sollte. Ron versuchte alles Mögliche um sie zu trösten und sie subtil darauf hinzuweisen, dass er an ihr interessiert war. Als er zum zweiten Mal versuchte, sie zu küssen, gab sie ihm eine Ohrfeige. _

„_Ronald, es reicht. Ich will nichts von Dir. Ich liebe Harry wie Du weißt. Du solltest Dich anders benehmen und nicht versuchen, Deinem besten Freund die Freundin auszuspannen."_

_Ron hielt sich die Wange. Wütend starrte er sie an. „_Du_ hast ihn in die Wüste geschickt. Schon vergessen? Da ist nichts auszuspannen."_

_Damit drehte er sich um und ging in die Jungenschlafsäle. Mit Tränen in den Augen setzte sich Hermine vor den Kamin und überlegte verzweifelt, wo Harry sein könnte und wie sie das angerichtete Unheil wieder gut machen könnte. Plötzlich kam ihr ein Gedanke. Schnell eilte sie in den Jungenschlafsaal und öffnete Harrys Koffer. Die verwunderten Blicke der Bewohner, die in verschiedenen Stadien des Bekleidungszustands mit offenem Mund im Schlafsaal standen, ignorierte sie. Schnell fand sie die Karte des Rumtreibers und Harrys Tarnumhang, steckte beides in die Robe und verschwand unter den erstaunten Blicken von Harrys Mitbewohnern._

_Im Gemeinschaftsraum zog Hermine die Karte hervor. Sie berührte die Karte mit ihrem Zauberstab und murmelte: „Ich schwöre feierlich, ich bin ein Tunichtgut". Intensiv studierte sie die Karte, bis sie erleichtert einen Punkt entdeckte, der mit „Harry Potter" beschriftet war. Er befand sich außerhalb des Schlosses, in einem ummauerten Hof, der üblicherweise von den Slytherins benutzt wurde. Diese sonderten sich auch in den Pausen ab und hatten dort ihr eigenes Revier. Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass zu dieser späten Stunde niemand sonst dort war. Verwundert, was Harry an einem solchen Ort suchte, warf sie den Tarnumhang über sich und machte sich auf den Weg. _

_Hermine hastete die Gänge entlang, schob dann das große Tor nach außen auf und lief vorsichtig in die angezeigte Richtung. Schon von weitem hörte sie eine schwermütige Melodie. Sie blieb verwundert stehen. Sie kannte dieses Lied. Ein berühmter Muggel-Komponist mit Namen Bach hatte es geschrieben. „Air" hieß es. Obwohl Hermine das Lied schon oft gehört hatte, so staunte sie, es an diesem Ort und in solcher Vollendung von einer Flöte gespielt zu hören. Leise schlich sie weiter und stellte fest, dass die Musik genau von dem Ort kam, an dem sie Harry vermutete. _

_Als sie um die Ecke bog, bot sich ihr ein unglaubliches Bild. Auf einer Bank saß Harry. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und spielte auf einer silbrig glänzenden Flöte diese wunderbare, traurige Melodie. Vor ihm wiegten sich leicht, im Takt des Liedes, unzählige goldene Leuchtpunkte, die die Mauern in einen überirdischen Glanz hüllten. Sprachlos stand sie einige Minuten da, lauschte der Musik und starrte gebannt auf die Szene vor ihr. Dann sah sie in Harrys Gesicht, von dem ein stetiger Strom von Tränen flossen. Es war ein schockierender Anblick, denn so lange sie Harry auch kannte, noch nie hatte sie ihn so sehr weinen sehen._

_Ein schreckliches Schuldgefühl überkam das junge Mädchen. Sie wusste, dass sie der Grund war, weshalb Harry in diesem Zustand da saß. Ihre Ignoranz, ihr fehlendes Vertrauen und ihre, in ihrer grundlosen Wut ausgesprochenen bösen Worte, hatten dies verursacht. Hermine hatte den unbändigen Wunsch, entweder wegzulaufen und sich irgendwo zu verkriechen, oder auf der Stelle auf den Boden zu sinken und zu weinen. Doch sie tat nichts davon. Sie riss sich zusammen, ging leise zu der Bank und setzte sich an das äußerste Ende, um Harry nicht zu stören._

_Sie schloss die Augen und gab sich völlig der Musik hin. Ganz im Hintergrund fragte sie sich, wie Harry diese Leuchtpunkte erzeugte, denn selbst mit geschlossenen Augen konnte sie den Tanz der Punkte sehen. Langsam wurde die Musik leiser, bis sie schließlich ganz verebbte. Eine friedliche und beruhigende Stille folgte._

Langsam begannen sich die Augen der jungen Frau im Bett des St. Mungos-Krankenzimmers zu schließen. Ohne ihre Haltung zu verändern schlief Hermine ein. Die fremde Gestalt erhob sich aus dem Sessel und trat an das Bett. Mit einem leichten Wink ihrer Hand brachte sie Hermine in eine bequemere Position und deckte sie zu. Dann ging sie zurück zu ihrem Sessel und setzte sich wieder mit Blickrichtung zu der schlafenden Frau. Diesmal schloss die Gestalt ihre Augen nicht sondern sah unverwandt der Frau in das nun friedlich wirkende Gesicht.

_Die Stille hielt einige Minuten an. Dann fasste Hermine all ihren Gryffindor-Mut zusammen."Harry?". Als keine Reaktion erfolgte, wiederholte Hermine noch einmal. „Harry?" Auch jetzt kam keine Antwort._

_Hermine senkte traurig ihren Kopf. Was hatte sie nur angerichtet._

_Dann hörte sie Harry leise sprechen. „Dieses Lied ist das einzige, was mich an meine Mutter erinnert. Ich weiß, das sie es jeden Abend zum Einschlafen für mich gespielt hat. Immer wenn ich verzweifelt oder traurig bin, suche ich mir einen Platz und spiele dieses Lied." Er lachte leise. „Es ist das einzige, das ich kann. Es hat mir immer wieder geholfen, alle Widrigkeiten durchzustehen. Die Flöte habe ich vor einigen Jahren auf einem Flohmarkt erstanden." Harry sprach in einem völlig ruhigen und neutralen Tonfall, als würde er mit sich selbst reden. Es war kein liebevoller Ton in der Stimme. Der Ton, den er immer hatte, wenn er mit ihr redete. Dieses Mal war der Ton einfach neutral. Nicht warm, nicht kalt, gerade so, als wenn Harry mit einem Professor oder einem weniger bekannten Schulkameraden redete. War sie das nun für ihn? Ein einfacher Schulkamerad?_

_Hermine wollte verzweifelt etwas sagen. Sich entschuldigen, sich rechtfertigen, um Verzeihung bitten, erzählen, welchem Unsinn sie aufgesessen war. Aber sie brachte keinen Ton heraus. _

_Harry wandte den Kopf zu ihr. „Nun, wo hast Du Deinen neuen Freund gelassen?" sagte er mit neutralem Gesichtsausdruck. Hermine hob den Kopf und sah in seine Augen. Da war kein Leuchten und kein Glitzern, das sie immer so beeindruckt hatte. Die Augen waren leer und blass. Hermine versuchte den Kloß in ihrem Hals herunterzuwürgen. Ehe sie jedoch etwas sagen konnte, fuhr Harry fort._

„_Vielleicht hast Du Recht. Ich bin kein guter Freund. Ich denke, um Liebe zu geben, sollte man Liebe erfahren haben. Es ist mehr, als streicheln und küssen. Wahrscheinlich bin ich ein emotionaler Fehlschlag der Natur. Wenn Ron Dir alle Liebe gibt, die er von seinen Eltern und Geschwistern im Laufe seines Lebens erfahren hat, wirst Du die glücklichste Frau im Universum sein. Da habe ich Defizite, die ich wohl niemals aufholen kann. Ich weiß zwar immer noch nicht, was ich verbrochen habe und ich hätte mir gewünscht, Du hättest mir ein bisschen weniger offiziell den Laufpass gegeben, aber wahrscheinlich habe ich das verdient. Ich hoffe nur, wir können irgendwann wieder Freunde sein – so wie früher? Aber bitte hab Verständnis, wenn ich vorerst nicht zusehen kann, wie Du und Ron...Lass mir etwas Zeit". Die letzten Sätze sagte Harry etwas leiser, ja, er flüsterte sie fast. Dann steckte er seine Flöte in die Tasche. Die leuchtenden Goldpunkte verschwanden und nur der Halbmond am sternenklaren Himmel beleuchtete die Szene._

_Dann stand Harry auf um zu gehen. Als er an Hermine vorbeiging, griff sie nach seiner Hand. Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht, als sie sagte: „Harry, bitte bleib!" Erstaunt drehte er sich um. „Nein Hermine, es wurde alles gesagt. Du hast mir alles gesagt und nun hast Du mich angehört, wofür ich Dir sehr dankbar bin. Aber bitte verstehe, dass ich nicht noch mehr Schmerzen ertragen kann. Ich hoffe, Du hast mit Ron mehr Glück als mit mir. Alles was ich mir wünsche ist, dass Du glücklich wirst." Damit drehte er sich um, aber Hermine hielt ihn verzweifelt weiter fest. _

„_Nein Harry! Bitte bleib. Ich liebe Dich doch. Es ... es war alles ein Missverständnis!" _

_Erstaunt drehte Harry sich nochmals um. „Ein Missverständnis? Hermine, was phantasierst Du. Ich weiß nicht, weshalb Du mich verlassen hast. Aber die Knutscherei mit Ron heute morgen war sicher kein Missverständnis. Hermine, ihr seid heute Morgen händchenhaltend in die große Halle gekommen. Jeder weiß, dass ihr zusammen seid."_

_Dies war zuviel für Hermine. Schluchzend sank sie auf der Bank zusammen. Harrys Blick wurde weich, als er das Häufchen Elend dort sitzen sah. Er setzte sich neben sie und streichelte schüchtern über ihren Rücken um sie etwas zu beruhigen. „Sch... Hermine. Es wird alles gut. Mach Dir keine Sorgen um mich. Ich werde es überstehen. Ich will wirklich, dass Du glücklich bist. Und wenn es Ron sein soll. Er ist wie Du mein bester Freund. Er hat es verdient."_

_Rasch setzte Hermine sich auf. „Nein, das hat er nicht. Und er ist alles andere als ein Freund! Und ich bin nicht mit ihm zusammen. Ich...ich...liebe doch Dich!" schluchzte Hermine, warf die Arme um ihn und weinte an seiner Brust. Er schloss die Arme um sie und tröstete sie mit leisen Worten. _

_Nachdem sie sich beruhigt hatte, begann sie zu erzählen. Sie erzählte von den belauschten Gesprächen, von ihren Ängsten, dass sie nur ein Bücherwurm sei, ihre Begegnung mit Snape, sie erzählte alles. Nachdem sie geendet hatte, saßen sie eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander._

„_Harry?" Schweigend wandte Harry sich ihr zu. „Kannst Du mir verzeihen? Ich will Dich nicht verlieren." sagte Hermine ängstlich. Noch immer schweigend zog Harry sie zu sich. Er legte sein Kinn auf ihren Scheitel und umarmte sie fest. _

„_Hermine, ich kann zumindest teilweise verstehen, was passiert ist. Was aber sehr weh tut – warum vertraust Du mir nicht? Gerade Du solltest mich kennen. Wie oft haben wir darüber gesprochen. Ich liebe Dich. So wie Du bist und alles an Dir. Ich brauche keine Cho oder irgendjemanden sonst. Und was die anderen sagen ist mir völlig egal."_

_Er sah ihren schuldbewussten Blick und das hoffnungsvolle Aufblitzen in ihren Augen, als er sagte: „Ich liebe Dich."_

„_Ja, ich verzeihe Dir. Aber bitte, tu das nie wieder. Versprich mir, dass Du zuerst zu mir kommst und mit mir über Deine Zweifel redest, bevor Du so drastische Maßnahmen ergreifst. Noch einmal überlebe ich das nicht. Dafür liebe ich Dich zu sehr und brauche Dich in meinem Leben." sagte Harry mit einem sehr ernsten Tonfall in der Stimme._

„_Oh Harry!" Erleichtert warf Hermine die Arme um ihn und küsste ihn scheu auf die Lippen. Einige Zeit saßen sie noch friedlich auf der Bank und gingen dann engumschlungen im Schutze des Tarnumhangs ins Schloß._

Im St. Mungos wurde es langsam heller, als die Morgendämmerung einsetzte. Die Gestalt erhob sich und verschwand lautlos, nachdem er mit einem Wink seiner Hand den blauen Schimmer von der Türe verschwinden ließ.

TBC


End file.
